Can I Get New Brother, Eomma?
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Sequel 'Can I Get New Appa, Eomma'/Ini adalah kisah kehidupan keluarga kecil Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho setelah pernikahan mereka. Apa yang menyebabkan Jung Changmin sampai ingin memiliki namdongsaeng?/'Hiks..kalo gitu..hiks..Minie mau minta namdongsaeng aja. Minie mau namdongsaeng, supaya Minie bisa ajak main sama-sama'/'MWO'/YunJaeMin/Family/Bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

Can i get new Brother, Eomma?

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (33 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (30 tahun)

Jung (Shim) Changmin (6 tahun)

Other cast : Jung Jiyool (3 tahun)

Park Chorong (24 tahun)

Yoon Bomi (22 tahun)

Pairing : Yunjae

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Family/Humor/MPreg

Warning : cerita pasaran dan tidak jelas, judul tak nyambung dengan cerita, alur sesuai mood saya, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tidak baku dan tak sesuai dengan EYD.

Note : cerita ini adalah sequel dari 'Can I Get New Appa, Eomma', karna banyak yang ga rela cerita itu tamat, jadi saya berusaha membuat sequelnya. Semoga kalian menyukainya ne.

.

.

Jja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Suara tangisan kencang terdengar dari kediaman Jung Yunho. Nampak seorang balita menangis keras di teras rumah luas nan megah itu. Disebelahnya nampak dua orang baby siter yang mencoba menenangkan tangis balita montok itu, namun usaha keduanya sama sekali tak mendapatkan hasil dan malah membuat tangis balita itu semakin kencang.

"Huwaaa.. Eomma.. Eomaaa.." teriak kencang balita itu yang rupanya menginginkan kehadiran sang eomma. Ah, nampaknya balita itu merindukan eommanya yang mungkin sedang tak berada dirumah.

"Uljima Jiyoolie, uljima ne anak pintar. Cup cup, eomma sedang diperjalanan menjemput Minie oppa." kata Chorong-salah satu baby siter-yang tengah menggendong balita itu.

"Hiks, hiks, Yoolie mau eomma. Mau eomma!" teriak balita kecil itu lagi dan meronta digendongan Chorong.

"Ne, sebentar lagi eomma pasti pulang ne."

"Eomma, eomma, eomaaaa!" teriak balita itu lagi atau lebih tepatnya Jiyool. Jung Jiyool.

Yah, benar. Kalau kalian mengira kalau balita yang tengah menangis itu adalah anak dari pasangan Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong, maka jawabannya adalah tepat. Jiyool adalah anak perempuan cantik yang lahir dari rahim Jaejoong sebagai pelengkap kebahagiaan keluarga kecil Yunho itu. Setelah sebulan menikah, akhirnya Jaejoong dinyatakan hamil dan membuat dua keluarga besar itu merasa sangat senang karena akan kehadiran anggota baru dikeluarga mereka.

Tak terkecuali bagi Changmin. Bocah gembul yang dulu sangat menginginkan Yunho menjadi appanya itu, tak kalah bahagianya kala ia mendengar berita kalau ia akan segera menjadi kakak. Iapun dulu tak henti-hentinya bertanya kepada kedua bumonimnya kapan adiknya akan keluar dari perut sang eomma. Ah, mengingat hal itu, menjadi kenangan tersendiri bagi Yunho. Betapa ia sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki Jaejoong, Changmin dan ditambah sekarang kehadiran Jiyool, putri kecil cantiknya.

Sekarang keluarga kecil Yunho tinggal dipinggiran kota Seoul, disalah satu perumahan elit didaerah sana. Mereka pindah kesana tepat saat putri kecil mereka menginjak usia 1 tahun, dan sekarang mereka sudah 2 tahun menempati rumah itu.

Ah, sebaiknya kita kembali menengok balita kecil itu, karna nampaknya tangisnya semakin keras dan membuat Chorong dan Bomi kewalahan mengasuhnya.

Jiyool sebenarnya adalah anak yang penurut, sangat senang tersenyum dan sangat ceria. Anak yang cantik menuruni kecantikan dari sang eomma, dan sedikit keras kepala menurun dari sang appa. Ia juga sedikit manja dan sangat dekat dengan sang eomma a.k.a Jung Jaejoong. Ia juga sangat menyayangi sang oppa a.k.a Jung Changmin. Kemanapun sang oppa pergi, ia akan selalu mengikutinya dan selalu meminta bermain bersama. Benar-benar anak yang manis bukan?

"Bomi-ah, bagaimana ini. Nona muda tak mau diam." keluh Chorong yang nampaknya sudah kehabisan cara untuk menenangkan Nona muda itu.

"Mollayo eonni, aku juga tak tahu. Aiss, tak biasanya Nona muda akan menangis begini. Padahal tadi ia sedang tidur." jawab Bomi dan kembali berusaha membujuk Jiyool.

Ya, memang tadinya Jiyool tengah tidur siang, itu menyebabkan Jaejoong meninggalkan putri kecilnya itu untuk menjemput putranya-Changmin-yang kini sudah masuk sekolah dasar. Biasanya ia akan mengajak serta Jiyool untuk menjemput oppanya itu, dan sekalian mampir ke kantor sang appa untuk makan siang bersama. Namun apa mau dikata, tadi Jiyool sedang tidur, alhasil Jaejoongpun pergi sendiri karna tak ingin mengganggu tidur sang putri.

"Uljima ne Jiyoolie cantik, eomma kan sedang menjemput Minie oppa, sebentar lagi pasti mereka akan pulang. Arra?"

"Hiks, hiks, jemput hiks, Minie oppa?" tanya Jiyool sesenggukan dengan mata merah dan sedikit ingus yang meleleh dari hidungnya. Melihat itu dengan segera Chorong mengambil sapu tangan dan membersihkan lelehan ingus itu.

"Ne. Eomma sedang menjemput Minie oppa. Nanti kalau mereka sudah datang, Jiyoolie bisa bermain bersama oppa." jawab Bomi dan tersenyum cerah memandang Jiyool.

"Huwee, tapi Yoolie mau ikut jemput Minie oppa. Huweee, huweee." dan kembali tangis kencang Jiyool terdengar.

Ah ya, aku lupa mengatakan kalau putri pasangan YunJae ini sangat cengeng. Jika kemauannya tak dituruti maka ia akan menangis kencang. Entah gen siapa diantara Yunho atau Jaejoong yang menurunkan sifat cengeng seperti itu pada Jiyool. Atau malah, itu berasal dari gen halmoni atau harabojinya?

Kembali Chorong dan Bomi mencoba menenangkan Nona muda mereka. Berbagai macam cara dilakukan untuk menenangkan balita cantik itu.

"Jiyoolie sayang, uljima ne. Sebentar lagi eomma dan Minie oppa pasti pulang." bujuk Chorong sambil mengusap lelehan airmata di pipi Jiyool.

"Chiluh chiluh, eommaa~ Hiks hiks, eomma. Yoolie mau eomma, eomma!"

"Cup cup, anak baik tak boleh menangis ne. Nanti cantiknya hilang." bujuk Bomi sambil tesenyum cerah.

Sementara dua babysiter itu tengah membujuk Nona muda mereka agar berhenti menangis, lain lagi dengan sang Tuan muda a.k.a Jung Changmin yang kini tengah duduk manis dengan satu mangkuk es krim jumbo dihadapannya.

Ya, tadi saat eommanya menjemputnya di sekolah, ia meminta eommanya untuk mampir sebentar di kedai es krim langganan mereka. Kebiasaannya makan dengan porsi jumbo tak pernah hilang sedetikpun. Apalagi tadi saat dilihatnya eommanya datang seorang diri tanpa membawa yeoja kecil a.k.a yeodongsaengnya itu, membuat radar keevilan didirinya muncul seketika. Sangat jarang dirinya bisa berdua dengan eommanya tanpa kehadiran sang dongsaeng disekitarnya. Dan disinilah sekarang dirinya, bersama eommanya-Jung Jaejoong-yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Yah Minie, cepat habiskan es krimmu. Kenapa kau lama sekali eoh makannya!" gerutu Jaejoong yang kesal karna Changmin makan dengan sangat pelan. Bukannya apa-apa, ia hanya merasa tak tenang meninggalkan Jiyool dirumah, ia takut anaknya akan menangis jika tahu dirinya tak ada disampingnya. Ah, tak tahu saja kau Jung Jaejoong, bahkan sekarang putri kecilmu sudah menangis kencang dirumah.

"Hiss, eomma. Kenapa nyuruh Minie makan cepat-cepat. Nanti kalau Minie kesedak gimana? Eomma mau liat putra eomma yang tampan ini masuk ICU?" jawab Changmin setengah kesal sambil menatap eommanya.

Jaejoong hanya memutar matanya malas. Ia sangat tahu watak sang putra yang kini sudah mulai pandai berbicara. "Ne ne, arraseo. Tapi bisakah Minie menghabiskannya dengan cepat. Eomma mengkhawatirkan Jiyoolie, eomma takut kalau ia sudah bangun sekarang." jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap instens putranya yang kini sudah bertambah besar.

Changmin hanya menghela nafas, beginilah sekarang. Eommanya selalu mementingkan Jiyool daripada dirinya. Ia jadi merasa kalau bumonimnya sudah tak menyayanginya karna kehadiran Jiyool. Kadang malah ia berfikir kasih sayang yang ditunjukkan kedua bumonimnya lebih besar ke Jiyool daripada dirinya. Bumonimnya seakan menganak emaskan Jiyool daripada dirinya.

"Ne Changminie chagi~" bujuk Jaejoong lagi sambil melempar senyum termanis diwajahnya.

Changmin mengalah. Iapun menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya dengan cepat menghabiskan es krim yang sekarang entah kenapa terasa tak enak dimulutnya. Wajahnya ditekuk masam menahan kesal yang membuncah didadanya.

"Kajja eomma, Minie sudah selesai." jawabnya dan langsung turun dari tempat duduk dan berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun menyusul Changmin yang sudah berjalan jauh didepannya tak lupa setelah ia membayar es krim yang dimakan sang putra.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Bruumm

Suara mobil yang berhenti di kediaman Jung Yunho, segera membuat balita cantik yang tadi menangis histeris seketika menghentikan tangisannya. Saat telinganya mendengar suara deruan mesin mobil yang berhenti tepat didepan rumahnya, tanpa pikir panjang, segera dilangkahkannya kaki kecilnya berlari menuju pintu depan rumahnya masih dengan lelehan airmata dan ingus yang meleper disekitar wajahnya.

Ceklekk

"EOMMA!" pekikan kencang segera terdengar darinya saat melihat pintu depan rumahnya terbuka, dan menampakkan sosok namja cantik yang tengah menggandeng seorang namja cilik tampan disebelahnya. Segera saat melihat sang eomma datang, Jiyool kembali menangis sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju Jaejoong. Dan saat dirinya sudah sampai di hadapan sang eomma, iapun mengulurkan tangannya agar sang eomma menggendongnya.

Melihat hal itu, Jaejoong segera melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Changmin dan bergegas menggendong Jiyool. "Aigoo, anak eomma kenapa hmm? Uri Jiyoolie kenapa menangis changi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menggendong Jiyool yang kelihatan sangat berantakan.

Sementara Changmin? Ah, nampaknya bocah tampan itu bertambah kesal. Padahal tadi ia sudah sangat senang karna bisa digandengan hangat oleh eommanya, dan sekarang hal itu segera terhapus berkat tangisan sang yeodongsaeng yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan ditelinganya.

"Hiks hiks, eomma~" rengek Jiyool dan merapatkan pelukannya ditubuh sang eomma. Dicerukkannya wajahnya kedada Jaejoong.

"Nyonya, anda sudah pulang." teriak Chorong dan Bomi bersamaan dari arah belakang.

"Ne. Apa uri Jiyoolie menangis tadi?" tanya Jaejoong dan mendapat anggukan dari dua babysiternya itu.

"Jeosonghamnida nyonya. Nona muda tadi terbangun saat nyonya sudah berangkat, dan setelahnya menangis kencang." jawab Chorong menjelaskan keadaan Jiyool.

"Ah begitu. Ne gwencanha. Sekarang kalian urusi Minie saja ne, biar aku yang mengurus Jiyool." kata Jaejoong dan mulai berlalu dari hadapan Chorong dan Bomi.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Chorong segera menghampiri Changmin yang masih terlihat kesal. Terbukti pandangannya yang kini tengah menatap iri pada Jiyool yang tengah digendong oleh sang eomma.

"Tuan muda, tuan muda Minie. Changminie~" panggil Chorong sambil berjongkok dihadapan tuan mudanya itu. "Tuan muda Changmin!" panggil Chorong sekali lagi diiringi dengan tepukan kecil dibahu bocah tampan itu.

"Nde?" tanya Changmin sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Chorong.

"Kajja kita ganti bajunya dulu." jawab Chorong sambil tersenyum menatap anak dari majikannya itu.

Changmin hanya menatap datar Chorong sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa menjawab ajakan dari babysiternya itu.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Setelah menenangkan Jiyool yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menangis, kini Jaejoong sudah berada dimeja makan bersama kedua buah hatinya. Nampak Changmin yang kini sudah makan dengan lahap tak memperdulikan sang dongsaeng yang sedari tadi terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

Sementara Jaejoong sendiri tengah menelpon sang suami tercinta, mengatakan kalau hari ini ia tak mampir ke kantor dan menyuruh suaminya itu untuk pulang makan siang dirumah.

"Minie oppa, Minie oppa Yoolie mau itu~" rengek Jiyool terus memanggil nama sang oppa sambil menunjuk satu makanan yang tak terjangkau olehnya.

Changmin yang memang masih kesal dengan dongsaengnya itupun seakan tak memperdulikan kehadiran Jiyool. Iapun tak menyahut atau menoleh pada Jiyool yang duduk disampingnya. Ia malah terus memasukkan makanan kemulutnya.

"Oppa tolongin Yoolie, Yoolie mau ayam goleng itu~" kata Jiyool lagi karna tak mendapat respon apapun dari Changmin. "Oppa, Minie oppa." teriak Jiyool lagi yang lama-lama merasa kesal karna sang oppa yang tak meresponnya.

"MINIE OPPA!"

"Aigoo, Jiyoolie kenapa berteriak chagi?" tanya Jaejoong yang terkejut mendengar teriakan putrinya. Baru saja ia menutup ponselnya ia sudah dikejutkan oleh teriakan Jiyool.

"Minie oppa. Minie oppa gak mau ambilin Yoolie ayam golengnya." adu Jiyool sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Minie, kenapa tak ambilin Yoolie ayam gorengnya hmm?" tanya Jaejoong beralih menatap Changmin.

"Minie gak denger." jawab Changmin cuek sambil terus memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Minie oppa tuli, maca cuala Yoolie gak kedengelan! Huh!"

"Aigoo Yoolie, tak boleh bicara seperti itu. Mungkin oppa benar-benar tak mendengar Jiyoolie ne." jawab Jaejoong berusaha melerai perdebatan kedua anaknya. "Nah, ini Jiyoolie mau ayam? Kka, makanlah." kata Jaejoong sambil mengambil satu potong paha ayam dan menyerahkannya pada Jiyool.

"Otte?" tanya Jaejoong lagi saat melihat Jiyool mulai memakan makan siangnya.

"Umm, machita." jawab Jiyool girang dan mulai lahap memakan masakannya, melupakan sikap oppanya yang sedari tadi tak menyahut sapaannya.

Jaejoongpun tersenyum senang melihat anaknya lahap makan, kini pandangannya beralih melihat Changmin yang masih diam dalam makannya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit aneh melihat sikap putranya hari ini, apa mungkin anaknya bertengkar disekolah tadi dengan temannya?

Bruummm

Suara mesin mobil berhenti mengalihkan pandangan Jaejoong dari Changmin. Itu pasti Yunho. Karna tadi ia sudah menyuruh suaminya itu pulang kerumah untuk makan siang. Tak berapa lama terdengarlah derap langkah kaki yang berjalan pelan menuju ruang makan, dan detik berikutnya muncullah sosok kepala keluarga Jung itu sambil tersenyum cerah kala matanya melihat keluarga kecilnya berkumpul di meja makan.

"Annyeong, waa, kalian rupanya sedang makan siang ne~" teriak Yunho saat memasuki ruang makan, dan seketika membuat dua buah hatinya menghentikan makannya dan dengan serempak menoleh kearahnya.

"APPA!" teriak Changmin dan Jiyool bersamaan.

"Anak appa makan yang banyak ne. Supaya cepat besar." kata Yunho dan beranjak menuju Changmin dan Jiyool, lalu mengecup sayang kedua anaknya sebelum akhirnya menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengecup mesra istri cantiknya itu.

Chu~

"Aiss Yunho! Disini ada anak-anak!" pekik Jaejoong merasa kesal karna Yunho menciumnya mesra dihadapan kedua buah hatinya.

"Ania, gwencanha Joongie." jawab Yunho dan mulai duduk dikursi kosong diujung meja makan.

"Kikiki, appa cama eomma lucu. Maca eomma malah kalo appa cium eomma. Yoolie aja ceneng kalo appa cium Yoolie." kata Jiyool terkikik kecil saat melihat eommanya kesal kepada appanya.

"Haha, uri eomma hanya malu appa cium didepan kalian." jawab Yunho dan langsung mendapat deathglare gratis dari sang istri.

"Yoolie aja gak malu kalo appa cium. Hihiii."

"Sudah-sudah, nanti uri eomma semakin malu. Kka, lanjutkan makanmu!" jawab Yunho dan mulai makan makanannya. Jaejoong hanya menatap sebal kerah Yunho, iapun makan dengan sedikit kasar. Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul saat melihat Jaejoong, walaupun sekarang mereka sudah bertambah tua dan sudah memiliki dua buah hati, namun tetap saja sifat jahil Yunho tak berubah dan malah semakin menjadi. Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang.

Ah benar, Changmin! Tumben anak itu tak ikut menjahili sang eomma, biasanya ialah yang paling bersemangat jika menyangkut membully eommanya, namun sedari tadi tak terdengar suara apapun yang keluar dari Changmin.

"Minie, apa makanannya tidak enak?" tanya Yunho saat sadar kalau Changmin sedikit pendiam. Changmin hanya menggeleng dan terus melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi? Apa menyenangkan?" tanya Yunho lagi disela makannya. Changmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, entahlah, namun sepertinya Changmin sedikit enggan untuk menyahuti pertanyaan sang appa.

Yunho mengernyit bingung saat melihat kelakuan putranya itu. Changmin sangat berbeda hari ini. Iapun segera menoleh pada Jaejoong untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti. Ia sendiri juga bingung dengan sikap putranya. Ia berinisiatif menanyakannya nanti setelah makan siang.

"Ne, lanjutkan makanmu ne." lanjut Yunho dan tak lupa mengelus sayang kepala Changmin yang duduk disebelahnya.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Setelah makan siang berakhir, kini Yunho sudah kembali ke kantor. Sebenarnya ia ingin lebih lama diam dirumah dan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya, namun pekerjaannya dikantor sudah menumpuk dan harus segera diselesaikan. Jaejoong sendiri sudah berhenti bekerja di Jung Corps setelah dirinya dinyatakan hamil, dan setelah itu Yunhopun melarang Jaejoong kembali bekerja dan menyuruhnya untuk mengurusi kedua buah hati mereka dirumah.

Kini tinggallah Jaejoong, Changmin dan Jiyool dirumah nan luas itu. Mereka bertiga kini sedang berada diruang keluarga, menonton kartun robot kucing berwarna biru asal Jepang a.k.a Doraemon. Jiyool sedari tadi sangat fokus menonton kartun itu, bahkan sesekali ia tertawa pelan saat melihat adegan lucu yang terjadi diantara tokoh dalam kartun itu.

Lain dengan Changmin, nampaknya bocah tampan itu sedikit tak bersemangat dengan film kartun yang ditontonnya. Terbukti sedari tadi ia hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Matanya memandang kosong layar televisi dihadapannya, tanpa ada niatan sama sekali untuk menikmati kartun itu.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memang memperhatikan Changminpun akhirnya tak tahan juga melihat sikap aneh putranya, iapun segera bertanya apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada jagoan kecilnya itu.

"Minie-ah, chagi, waeyo? Minie kenapa diam saja?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengelus pelan rambut tebal Changmin. Changmin hanya menggumam pelan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang eomma.

"Apa Minie mengantuk?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sungguh merasa aneh dengan sikap anaknya.

_'Apa ia sedang sakit ya?'_

Jaejoongpun perlahan mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke kening Changmin, mengecek suhu badan putranya itu.

_'Tak panas'_

"Minie, changi, waeyo hmm? Minie nampak aneh hari ini." kata Jaejoong lagi karna tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Changmin.

"Ani eomma, Minie ngantuk. Minie mau bobok aja." jawab Changmin cepat dan setelahnya ia pun berlalu dari ruang keluarga menyisakan Jaejoong yang terheran-heran dengan kelakuan Changmin.

"Eh? Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Jaejoong sambil terus menatap tubuh montok putranya yang semakin jauh.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Sore menjelang. Kini Jiyool sedang dimandikan oleh Chorong dan Bomi, awalnya Jiyool berontak ingin dimandikan oleh Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong tengah menyiapkan makan malam, jadilah ia merengek dan setelah dijanjikan sesuatu barulah ia mau mandi bersama babysiternya.

Sementara sang dongsaeng tengah mandi, Jung Changmin malah masih asik tidur-tiduran dikamarnya yang luas. Sedari tadi ia hanya berguling-guling kesana-kemari diatas kasurnya. Dirinya merasa malas untuk keluar kamar, mungkin masih merasa kesal.

"Humpphh!" dengus Changmin kesal sambil terus berguling-guling. Bahkan kasurnya yang tadi tertata rapi, kini sudah acak-acakan tak berbentuk.

Ceklekk

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan sosok namja cantik dengan apron merah yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Jaejoong-orang itu-perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah tempat tidur Changmin untuk melihat keadaan putranya itu.

"Minie, changi, ireona. " kata Jaejoong sambil mengelus rambut Changmin. "Kajja, ini sudah sore. Minie mandi dulu eoh." lanjutnya sambil melepas selimut ditubuh putranya.

"Eomma~~" rengek Changmin manja dan perlahan duduk dikasurnya.

"Ne, waeyo chagi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengelus sayang pipi tembam Changmin.

"Minie mau mandi sama eomma ne~" kata Changmin dan tersenyum manis kepada sang eomma. Ukhh, rupanya Changmin ingin sedikit bermanja-manja dengan Jaejoong.

"Eh, mau mandi sama eomma?" ulang Jaejoong sedikit heran.

"Umm, Minie mau mandi sama eomma. Ne eomma~" jawab Changmin sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Changmin, tumben sekali putranya itu bersikap seperti ini. Jaejoongpun tersenyum sambil mengusap sayang kepala Changmin, "Tentu, kajja!"

Dan Changminpun segera melonjak gembira saat mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, segera setelahnya ia bergegas menarik tangan sang eomma masuk ke kamar mandi yang memang tersedia di kamarnya.

.

.

Setelah tadi memandikan Changmin, Jaejoongpun sekarang kembali meneruskan masakan yang tadi ditinggalnya sebentar. Kini Changmin sudah selesai mandi dan sedang membuat pr diruang keluarga. Sementara sang dongsaeng masih sibuk memakai baju didalam kamarnya.

"Nah, sekarang Yoolie sudah cantik, kka mana senyumnya?" teriak Bomi setelah merapikan penampilan Jiyool.

"Umm, Yoolie memang cantik. Cantik cepelti eomma!" teriak Jiyool sangat senang jika orang-orang mengatakan kalau dirinya cantik seperti sang eomma.

"Ne, Jiyoolie sangat cantik seperti eomma." sahut Chorong dan Bomi kompak secara bersamaan. "Kajja kita keluar." ajak Chorong dan setelahnya menggendong Jiyool keluar dari kamar.

"Oppa~" teriak Jiyool kencang saat melihat sang oppa yang tengah membuat pr di ruang keluarga. Segera saja Jiyool meminta turun dari gendongan Chorong dan berlari menuju sang oppa.

"Minie oppa~" teriak Jiyool lagi saat dirinya sudah berada disebelah Changmin. Ditengokkannya kepalanya melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh sang oppa.

"Oppa lagi apa?" tanya Jiyool sambil menatap wajah tampan sang oppa. Changmin hanya menggumam pelan tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Jiyool.

"Oppa lagi belajal?" tanyanya lagi karna tak mendapat jawaban dari Changmin. Kembali Changmin hanya menggumam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang dongsaeng.

"Minie oppa lagi belajal apa?" masih tak menyerah Jiyool kembali bertanya kepada Changmin, sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud mengganggu kegiatan sang oppa, namun ia sedang ingin bermain dengan Changmin, karna sedari tadi ia belum sempat bermain dengan sang oppa.

"Oppa, Minie oppa, kajja kita main. Yoolie mau main cama oppa, ne oppa~" rengek Jiyool sambil menarik-narik kaus yang dikenakan Changmin. Changmin sedikit terganggu dengan tingkah Jiyool, tapi ia masih malas dan hanya mengeram pelan.

"Oppa masih belajar Jiyoolie!" jawab Changmin sambil memasang wajah kesal. Ditatapnya sang yeodongsaeng dengan pandangan kesal.

"Chiluh chiluh, Yoolie mau main cama oppa!" teriak Jiyool kesal karna keinginannya tak dituruti. Masih ingat bukan kalau Jiyool sangat keras kepala?

"Jiyoolie, sudah ne. Minie oppanya kan lagi belajar, jangan ganggu dulu." bujuk Chorong saat melihat kedua anak majikannya mulai bertengkar.

"Tapi Yoolie mau main cama Minie oppa!" masih kekeh Jiyool ingin bermain dengan sang oppa, ditekuknya wajahnya dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, tanda ia dalam mood ngambek.

"Mainnya sama eonni saja ne, nanti kalau Minie oppa sudah selesai belajar, baru main sama oppanya." bujuk Chorong lagi.

"Chiluh chiluh CHILUUHHH!"

"Aigoo, ada apa ini?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menginterupsi teriakan Jiyool. Segera saja semua orang yang ada di ruang keluarga itu menolehkan wajah mereka keasal suara, dan menemukan Jung Yunho yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah yang menyiratkan keheranan.

"APPA~" seru Jiyool saat melihat keberadaan sang appa. Segera saja ia berlari dan bergegas menuju sang appa. "Appa!" teriaknya lagi saat sudah berada disebelah Yunho, dan langsung saja Yunho menggendong putri kecilnya itu.

"Waeyo? Kenapa berteriak seperti tadi hmm? Sampai-sampai kalian tak mendengar kalau appa sudah pulang?" tanya Yunho sambil mencium gemas pipi tembam Jiyool.

"Minie oppa appa! Minie oppa gak mau main cama Yoolie." adu Jiyool sambil kembali memasang wajah kesal.

"Eoh? Minie oppa tak mau main sama Yoolie?" tanya Yunho sambil berjalan pelan menuju sofa tempat Changmin berada, dan membuat Chorong dan Bomi menyingkir dari sana.

"Minie, sedang membuat pr jagoan?" tanya Yunho setelah mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Changmin, diusapnya sayang rambut tebal Changmin.

"Ne appa." jawab Changmin seadanya dan kembali fokus mengerjakan prnya.

"Jiyoolie chagi, Minie oppa sedang buat pr, jadi tak bisa bermain dengan Yoolie. Nanti kalau oppa sudah selesai, pasti oppa mau main dengan Yoolie ne." kata Yunho saat menyadari kesalah pahaman yang menyebabkan kedua buah hatinya sedikit bersitegang(?)

Jiyoolpun yang awalnya masih sedikit ngambek, mau tak mau saat mendengar perkataan sang appa sedikit terdiam. Iapun mendongakkan wajahnya guna melihat sang oppa yang sekarang tengah sibuk membuat pr, iapun mengerti dan akhirnya kembali tersenyum.

"Umm, Yoolie mainnya nanti aja. Tunggu Minie oppa celece belajal ne~" jawabnya girang dan segera turun dari pangkuan sang appa.

"Nyonya eodi?" tanya Yunho pada Chorong dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Nyonya sedang memasak tuan." jawab Chorong sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Jiyool.

Semenjak menjadi nyonya Jung, setiap hari Jaejoong yang menyiapkan hidangan untuk makan keluarganya. Walaupun sudah ada maid yang bekerja disana, namun untuk urusan dapur, Jaejoong sepenuhnya yang mengerjakan. Karna ia yang ingin secara langsung mengatur asupan gizi untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Ne, kalian jaga Jiyool dan Changmin ne." kata Yunho dan setelahnya berlalu dari ruang keluarga.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Setelah menyelesaikan acara memasaknya, kini Jaejoong tengah sibuk memindahkan hasil masakannya ke meja makan. Nampak dirinya sedikit sibuk mengurusi meja makannya. Setelah semua hidangan selesai dibuat, segera ia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan menemui dua buah hatinya yang nampak tengah bermain bersama.

"Changminie, Jiyoolie, sedang apa hmm?" tanya Jaejoong dan perlahan duduk menyebelahi dua buah hatinya itu. Chorong dan Bomipun menyingkir dan membiarkan Jaejoong duduk menyebelahi Changmin dan Jiyool.

Jiyool yang mendengar suara sang eommapun segera berpaling dan bergegas menuju sang eomma. "Yoolie lagi main cama Minie oppa, eomma." jawab Jiyool tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong.

"Oya? Kalian main apa hmm?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil mencium pelan pipi Jiyool.

"Yoolie main balbi cama Minie oppa. Minie oppa jadi pangelannya." jawab Jiyool antusias dan sesekali mengayunkan boneka barbie ditangannya.

"Apa Minie sudah selesai mengerjakan prnya?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat buku pelajaran Changmin yang masih tercecer dimeja.

"Sudah eomma." jawab Changmin seadanya dengan wajah yang ditekuk masam.

"Ne eomma, Minie oppa cudah celece belajal, makanya bica main cama Yoolie." jawab Jiyool dan tersenyum lebar memandang sang eomma.

"Ne. Kajja kita makan malam, dan Minie bereskan dulu buku pelajarannya, dan setelah itu tolong panggilkan appa ne." lanjut Jaejoong dan perlahan berjalan menuju ruang makan sambil menggendong Jiyool.

Changmin hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan sang eomma. Dengan wajah ditekuk kesal, ia hanya diam sambil menatap punggung sang eomma yang berjalan semakin jauh dihadapannya.

"Tuan muda, tuan muda Changmin, Changminie!" panggil Bomi karna heran melihat tuan mudanya hanya diam ditempat. "Tuan muda Minie!" panggil Bomi lagi diiringi tepukan pelan dibahu Changmin.

"Nde?"

"Kajja makan malam, biar bukunya noona saja yang bereskan." jawab Bomi sambil tersenyum memandang Changmin.

"Umm." Changmin hanya menggumam pelan dan perlahan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jangan lupa pesan nyonya ne tuan muda, tolong panggilkan tuan Yunho." lanjut Bomi menyampaikan pesan Jaejoong pada Changmin.

Changminpun hanya mengaangguk paham dan selanjutnya ia kembali berjalan menuju kamar bumonimnya.

"Bomi-ah, aku rasa tuan muda sedikit kesal." kata Chorong yang melihat tuan mudanya tak bersemangat.

"Ne eonni, aku rasa juga begitu. Nampaknya tuan muda sedikit tak bersemangat. Tak seperti biasanya." jawab Bomi dan diangguki oleh Chorong.

"Ah, mungkin saja tuan muda sedang banyak pr. Kka, kita bereskan ini dulu." kata Chorong dan selanjutnya merekapun membereskan buku-buku pelajaran tuan muda mereka.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Sore berganti petang, dan langitpun perlahan berganti warna menjadi gelap. Yunho dan keluarga kecilnya sudah selesai makan malam, dan sekarang mereka tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga. Chorong dan Bomipun sudah pulang ke rumahnya, karena mereka hanya bekerja saat siang sampai tuan Jung pulang ke rumah, setelahnya mereka akan pulang ke rumah dan kembali keesokan harinya.

Nampak sekarang Yunho yang tengah asik bermain bersama Jiyool, sementara Jaejoong hanya diam sambil sesekali ikut bermain bersama Yunho dan Jiyool, sedangkan Changmin sendiri asik menonton kartun yang tayang ditelevisi.

"Hahaha, geli appa.. Hihi, geli!" teriak Jiyool merasa geli karna sang appa terus menggelitiki pinggangnya.

Bukannya berhenti Yunho malah semakin bersemangat mengerjai putrinya itu, menghasilkan kekehan tawa dari putri kecilnya itu.

Jaejoong ikut tersenyum kala melihat keakraban yang terjadi antara Yunho dan Jiyool, rasanya begitu bahagia melihat keluarga kecilnya itu akrab.

"Ahh..ahh..appa, geli." teriak Jiyool yang kelihatan kelelahan tertawa dan berteriak saking kesalnya.

"Yunho! Berhenti, kasihan Jiyoolie!" kata Jaejoong saat melihat sang putri yang sudah kelelahan, segera saja ia mengambil Jiyool dari pangkuan sang suami dan mendudukkannya di pahanya.

"Eomma, hauc~" rengek Jiyool sambil mendekap erat sang eomma.

"Eoh, kau haus changi. Jja, eomma buatkan susu ne. Chakaman." kata Jaejoong dan kembali mendudukkan putrinya disofa. "Minie, eomma buatkan susu ne." ucapnya lagi sebelum beranjak menuju dapur. Changmin hanya menggumam pelan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang eomma.

Setelah Jaejoong pergi, Yunho perlahan mendekat ke arah Changmin, tak lupa dengan menggendong Jiyool dan mendudukkannya disebelah dirinya. Ia sedikit heran dengan kelakuan putra pertamanya itu yang dari siang kelihatan berbeda dari biasanya.

"Minie-ah, waeyo hmm? Apa ada hal yang terjadi di sekolah?" tanya Yunho sambil perlahan mengusap sayang rambut tebal Changmin.

Changmin hanya menggeleng tak menjawab pertanyaan sang appa.

"Atau kau menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya Yunho lagi dan lagi-lagi mendapat gelengan dari Changmin.

_'Apa ia sakit ya?'_

Drrttttt drrrtttt

Ponsel Yunho bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk, segera saja ia mengangkat panggilan itu yang ternyata berasal dari salah satu rekan bisnisnya.

"Appa angkat telpon dulu ne, Minie jaga Yoolie." pesan Yunho sebelum beranjak menjawab panggilan itu.

Sepeninggal Yunho, Jiyoolpun ingin bermain dengan sang oppa. "Oppa, kita main pajell yuk~" ajak Jiyool dan segera turun dari sofa dan mengambil mainan pazzelnya, setelahnya iapun duduk mendekat kearah sang oppa dan mulai menarik-narik kaus yang dikenakan Changmin.

"Minie oppa, kajja main pajeel cama Yoolie, kajja!" rengek Jiyool sambil terus menarik-narik kaus Changmin.

Changmin masih tak merespon, ia hanya menggeliatkan badannya agar pegangan sang dongsaeng terlepas dari bajunya.

"Minie oppa!" teriak Jiyool karena sang oppa tak mau bermain dengannya.

"Oppa gak mau main. Oppa mau nonton!" kata Changmin dengan wajah masam dan tanpa menoleh pada sang dongsaeng. Dan bisa ditebak, karena keinginannya yang tak dituruti Jiyoolpun mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda akan menangis.

"Hi..hi..hikss..hu..huweeee...huwee." dan pecahlah tangisan sang putri kecil YunJae itu. "Huwaaa..nappeun! Oppa nappeun! Huweee~" tangis Jiyool pecah sambil memukul-mukul pelan tubuh gembul sang oppa.

Dan bisa ditebak, Changminpun menatap sebal sang dongsaeng yang menangis kencang disebelahnya. Ditekuknya wajahnya masam sambil menatap sebal Jiyool.

"Berisik!"

"Huwaaa..eomma..eomma~" teriak Jiyool lagi kali ini memanggil sang eomma.

"Aigoo, Jiyoolie, waeyo kenapa menangis chagi?" ucap Jaejoong yang kaget karena mendengar suara tangisan Jiyool, padahal baru saja ia selesai membuat susu untuk kedua anaknya, dan saat akan memberikannya pada Changmin dan Jiyool ia malah menemukan putrinya yang menangis kencang.

"Huweee..eomma..oppa!" teriak Jiyool lagi masih sambil memukul pelan tubuh Changmin.

Hup

Jaejoongpun menggendong tubuh Jiyool setelah menaruh susu itu diatas meja, diusapnya pelan punggung kecil Jiyool agar anaknya berhenti menangis.

"Cup cup cup, anak manis tak boleh nangis ne. Uljima~" kata Jaejoong masih sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jiyool. Digoyang-goyangkannya badannya sambil terus menyuruh Jiyool berhenti menangis.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" tanya Yunho saat memasuki ruang keluarga setelah mengakhiri telponnya dan melihat Jaejoong yang tengah menggendong Jiyool yang menangis.

"Hiks..appa..hiks..oppa..hiks..nappeun!" kata Jiyool setelah tangisnya sedikit reda. Iapun menoleh kearah Changmin sambil memasang wajah kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Waeyo chagi? Kenapa menangis hmm?" tanya Jaejoong setelah yakin tangis Jiyool reda. Iapun mendudukkan dirinya disofa sambil tangannya mengusap lelehan airmata sang putri. Yunhopun ikut duduk menyebelahi Jaejoong sambil perlahan menggendong Changmin agar duduk dipangkuannya.

"Hiks..oppa..napp..eun!" isak Jiyool sambil tangannya menunjuk ke arah Changmin. Changminpun semakin kesal dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Minie oppa kenapa hmm?" tanya Jaejoong lagi karna merasa aneh putrinya mengatakan sang oppa jahat.

"Oppa bentak Yoolie dan gak hiks..mau main cama Yoolie." jawab Jiyool lagi dan sekarang mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan sekejap, sebelum akhirnya kembali memfokuskan pandangan kepada kedua buah hati mereka.

"Aigoo, Jiyoolie, mana mungkin Minie oppa tak mau bermain denganmu. Mungkin Minnie oppa sedang ingin menonton." kata Jaejoong sambil mengelus sayang kepala Jiyool.

"Ne, dan Minie, lain kali kalau tak mau bermain, jangan membentak Jiyoolie ne, dia masih kecil dan sebagai seorang oppa, Minie harus bisa menjaga uri dongsaeng." kali ini Yunho yang memberi nasehat kepada putra pertamanya itu. Iapun mengusap sayang kepala Changmin kemudian tersenyum kearah Jaejoong. "Arraseo?"

"Allaceo/Arrseo appa." jawab Changmin dan Jiyool bersamaan.

"Nah, sekarang kalian minum susunya ne. Ini untuk Minie, dan ini untuk Yoolie." kata Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan gelas susu masing-masing kepada Changmin dan Jiyool. Changmin dan Jiyoolpun meminum susunya dengan cepat.

"Susu untuk appa, eodi?" goda Yunho sambil menatap mesum ke arah Jaejoong.

"Yah, mesum!" teriak Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho terkekeh pelan.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Setelah minum susu dan menyikat gigi, kini Jaejoong tengah menidurkan Jiyool dikamarnya. Ia tengah menyanyikan lulabi untuk putri kecilnya itu. Setelah dirasa benar-benar tidur, iapun keluar kamar lalu menemui Yunho dan Changmin yang masih menonton televisi.

"Minie, kajja tidur. Besok Minie harus sekolah kan." kata Jaejoong sambil mendekat kearah Changmin.

"Tapi filmnya belom selesai eomma." jawab Changmin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari arah televisi.

"Ini sudah malam Minie, eomma tak mau kalau besok Minie sampai terlambag bangun!"

"Ne Minie, ini sudah malam. Atau Minie mau tidur bareng appa?" tanya Yunho dan langsung mendapat teriakan kencang dari Changmin.

"Shireo! Minie gak mau tidur sama appa! Huh, kajja eomma, Minie mau tidur." kata Changmin dan segera beranjak dari duduknya. Yah, Changmin memang sangat tak suka jika harus disuruh tidur bareng dengan sang appa. Masih ingat bukan saat ia tidur dengan sang appa dulu, ia selalu dipanggil Joongie oleh sang appa? Ya, sejak saat itu ia selalu tak mau jika harus disuruh tidur berdua dengan sang appa, kecuali jika tidur bertiga bersama dengan eommanya juga.

Yunho tertawa pelan saat menerima penolakan dari Changmin, ya, ia cukup mengerti kenapa putranya itu tak mau tidur bersama dengannya. "Ne, mimpi yang indah ne jagoan. Jaljayo."

"Ne jaljayo appa." jawab Changmin dan setelahnya, iapun meminta gendong kepada sang eomma.

"Aku menidurkan Changmin dulu ne." kata Jaejoong kepada Yunho dan setelahnya iapun berjalan pelan menuju kamar Changmin dengan Changmin berada didekapannya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jaejoongpun mulai menidurkan Changmin dikasurnya, setelahnya iapun menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Changmin dan duduk dipinggiran kasur.

"Kka, tidurlah." kata Jaejoong sambil mengelus sayang rambut tebal Changmin. Namun Changmin tak mau memejamkan matanya, iapun kini malah beranjak bangun dan duduk menyebelahi Jaejoong.

"Waeyo? Kenapa bangun hmm?" tanya Jaejoong dan menatap Changmin yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Eomma, Minie kesel sama Jiyoolie." kata Changmin mengadu pada Jaejoong, dan membuat Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Eh? Kesal dengan Yoolie? Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong yang sangat penasaran kenapa Changmin bisa kesal terhadap dongsaengnya sendiri. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa selama seharian ini Changmin menjadi pendiam.

"Habis Yoolie cerewet dan cengeng. Minie nggak suka kalau Yoolie ganggu Minie." jawab Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Jaejoong tertegun, tak menyangka jika Changmin merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan Jiyool. Padahal ia pikir Changmin merasa senang karena memiliki dongsaeng.

"Waeyo? Kenapa Minie merasa begitu? Apa Minie nggak sayang sama Jiyoolie?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil perlahan mengangkat tubuh Changmin dan mendudukkannya dipangkuannya. Dielusnya sayang kepala Changmin sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, Yoolie itu cerewet. Gara-gara Yoolie, eomma dan appa gak sayang lagi sama Minie. Eomma dan appa lebih sayang Yoolie daripada Minie. Apa-apa selalu Yoolie yang utama. Eomma dan appa sekarang lebih perhatian sama Yoolie."

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak cepat saat mendengar kalimat Changmin itu. Ia tak menyangka jika putranya bisa berfikiran seperti itu. Padahal dirinya sama sekali tak pernah membandingkan Jiyool dan Changmin. Namun kenapa Changmin bisa berfikiran seperti itu?

"Anio changi, eomma dan appa tak begitu. Kami menyayangi kalian sama besarnya. Rasa sayang eomma dan appa ke Yoolie, sama besarnya dengan rasa sayang eomma dan appa ke Minie." kata Jaejoong mencoba memberi pengertian pada Changmin. Ditatapnya lembut mata Changmin menyampaikan kalau dirinya sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Gojimal. Eomma bohong. Eomma dan appa lebih sayang Yoolie dari Minie, eomma udah gak sayang Minie lagi. Hiks." Dan Changminpun akhirnya menangis setelah mengungkapkan semua perasannya, membuat Jaejoong kelabakan karena Changmin menangis dengan tiba-tiba.

"Eh, cup cup Minie. Uljimayo. Aigoo, kenapa jadi begini. Uljimayo changi." kata Jaejoong tak menyangka akan menjadi begini.

"Hiks..hiks..eomma nappeun..hikss.."

"Aigoo, bukan begitu changi. Mana mungkin eomma lebih sayang Yoolie dari Minie. Mungkin sekarang Yoolie masih kecil, jadi eomma harus lebih memperhatikan Yoolie. Kalau Minie kan sudah sekolah, jadi Minie sudah lebih bisa mengerti." kata Jaejoong lagi masih mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Changmin.

"Ani..hiks..eomma dan appa..hiks lebih sayang Yoolie..hiks.."

"Anio chagi. Kami sayang kalian berdua." kata Jaejoong lagi sambil mendekap tubuh Changmin. Astaga, ia tak pernah menyangka Changmin akan merasa seperti ini. Padahal selama ini ia selalu berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan kasih sayangnya. Namun mungkin karena Jiyool masih kecil, menjadikan ia lebih sering memperhatikan Jiyool daripada Changmin. Namun lebih daripada itu, ia sama sekali tak pernah membandingkan kasih sayang yang ia berikan pada Changmin dan Jiyool. Ia selalu berusaha untuk memberi kasih sayang yang sama kepada kedua anaknya.

"Hiks..kalo gitu..hiks..Minie mau minta namdongsaeng aja. Minie mau namdongsaeng, supaya Minie bisa ajak main sama-sama."

"Eh? Namdongsaeng?" ulang Jaejoong sedikit tak mengerti.

"Ne. Minie mau namdongsaeng. Ne eomma, bisakah Minie dapet namdongsaeng? Minie mau namdongsaeng eomma!"

"MWO?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haloo... Adakah yang masih menantikan cerita ini? Hehee,, mian untuk sequel yang kelamaan.. :P

Sebenarnya saya nggak terlalu berharap sama sequel ini.. Saya merasa kalau ceritanya sedikit...emm...ya aneh dan ga jelas.. Mian kalau kalian ngerasa bosen dengan cerita dan tata bahasanya.. Hehe

Jja, inilah sequel yang bisa saya buat.. Semoga kalian menyukainya.. ^^

Saya ga akan buat chapter panjang-panjang.. Dua atau tiga chapter mungkin akan end.. Tapi ya, tergantung respond dari kalian juga dan mood saya dalam membuatnya..

Ah ya, hari ini bertepatan dengan ulangtahun suami saya #dikroyokb2utys.. Dongwoon oppa hari ini ulang tahun ^^ saengil chuka hamnida oppa,, sukses terus bareng BEAST dan sukses untuk comebacknya ^^ namshin oppa ^^ #HappyDWday

Jja, minnasan review onegai ne~~

.

Denpasar, 6 Juni 2014


	2. Chapter 2

Can i get new Brother, Eomma?

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (33 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (30 tahun)

Jung (Shim) Changmin (6 tahun)

Other cast : Jung Jiyool (3 tahun)

Son Dongwoon (27 tahun)

Park Chorong (24 tahun)

Yoon Bomi (22 tahun)

Pairing : Yunjae

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Family/Humor/MPreg

Warning : cerita pasaran dan tidak jelas, judul tak nyambung dengan cerita, alur sesuai mood saya, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tidak baku dan tak sesuai dengan EYD.

Note : cerita ini adalah sequel dari 'Can I Get New Appa, Eomma', karna banyak yang ga rela cerita itu tamat, jadi saya berusaha membuat sequelnya. Semoga kalian menyukainya ne.

.

.

Jja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

_Last chap_

_._

_"Ani..hiks..eomma dan appa..hiks lebih sayang Yoolie..hiks.."_

_"Anio chagi. Kami sayang kalian berdua." kata Jaejoong lagi sambil mendekap tubuh Changmin. Astaga, ia tak pernah menyangka Changmin akan merasa seperti ini. Padahal selama ini ia selalu berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan kasih sayangnya. Namun mungkin karena Jiyool masih kecil, menjadikan ia lebih sering memperhatikan Jiyool daripada Changmin. Namun lebih daripada itu, ia sama sekali tak pernah membandingkan kasih sayang yang ia berikan pada Changmin dan Jiyool. Ia selalu berusaha untuk memberi kasih sayang yang sama kepada kedua anaknya._

_"Hiks..kalo gitu..hiks..Minie mau minta namdongsaeng aja. Minie mau namdongsaeng, supaya Minie bisa ajak main sama-sama."_

_"Eh? Namdongsaeng?" ulang Jaejoong sedikit tak mengerti._

_"Ne. Minie mau namdongsaeng. Ne eomma, bisakah Minie dapet namdongsaeng? Minie mau namdongsaeng eomma!"_

_"MWO?"_

_._

_._

_._

Setelah memastikan Changmin tertidur-setelah membujuknya dengan berbagai cara agar berhenti menangis dan mau tidur, kini Jaejoongpun keluar dari kamar Changmin dan menuju ruang keluarga untuk menemui Yunho-yang masih asik menonton televisi.

Brukk

Jaejoongpun menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelah Yunho dan membuat Yunho setengah kaget karena kehadiran 'istri'nya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Waeyo hmm? Kenapa kau terlihat lesu begitu?" tanya Yunho sambil mendekat kearah Jaejoong lalu merangkul mesra tubuh mungil Jaejoong.

"Minie..dia-" ucap Jaejoong menggantung ucapannya.

"Minie? Waeyo? Apa dia tak mau tidur juga?" tanya Yunho sambil kini menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu Jaejoong.

"Anio, tapi-" lagi-lagi Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Yunho penasaran karena mendengar kalimat Jaejoong yang terputus-putus seperti itu.

"Tapi kenapa? Dari tadi kau selalu menggantungkan kalimatmu." kata Yunho lagi dan kini mendongakkan wajahnya guna melihat wajah sang 'istri'.

Hahhhh

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Ia bingung harus bagaimana cara menceritakan hal ini kepada Yunho.

"Anio, hanya saja ia-"

"..."

"Ia bilang, ia ingin namdongsaeng."

"Oh, dia ingin namdongsaeng." kata Yunho dan kenbali menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu Jaejoong.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Kenapa kau biasa saja?" tanya Jaejoong merasa heran karena Yunho sama sekali tak terkejut mendengar permintaan Changmin. Bahkan ia merasa kalau Yunho teramat santai menanggapinya.

"Eoh? Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Yunho polos dan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jaejoong.

"Setidaknya bertanyalah kenapa ia bisa meminta hal itu padaku." jawab Jaejoong sambil memutar matanya malas.

"Ahh, ne. Memangnya kenapa ia sampai meminta namdongsaeng padamu yeobo?" tanya Yunho lagi dan kini sambil merangkul Jaejoong lebih dalam, membawa namja cantik itu dalam dekapannya.

"Minie bilang kalau kita sudah tak sayang lagi kepadanya. Dan ia merasa kalau kita berdua lebih menyayangi Jiyool daripada dirinya."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWO? Kenapa ia bisa berfikiran seperti itu?" teriak Yunho kencang. Iapun mendorong tubuh Jaejoong lalu melotot kearah 'istri'nya itu.

"Jangan berteriak! Anak-anak baru saja tidur!" ketus Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ne, aku juga tak tahu kenapa ia bisa berfikiran begitu." lanjut Jaejoong dan kini raut wajahnyapun berubah murung.

"Mungkin saja karena selama ini kita berdua lebih sering berinteraksi dengan Jiyool daripada Changmin. Hah, sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja Jiyool masih kecil, jadi membutuhkan perhatian lebih banyak daripada Changmin." keluh Jaejoong sambil kini mulai menundukkan wajahnya.

Greepp

Yunhopun dengan sigap memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong, saat dilihatnya Jaejoong mulai sedih. Iapun mendekap hangat tubuh Jaejoong guna menyalurkan ketenangan. Diusapnya sayang punggung Jaejoong yang mulai sedikit bergetar.

"Ne arraseo. Mian, aku tak paham." kata Yunho masih terus memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. "Apa lagi yang dikatakannya tadi hmm?" tanya Yunho lagi dan kini mulai melayangkan ciuman kecil di kepala Jaejoong. Ah, Jung Yunho, kau nampaknya sedikit modus.

"Ia mengatakan kalau kita lebih memperhatikan Jiyool dan selalu menomor satukan Jiyool. Padahal aku tak pernah begitu, aku, aku sama sekali tak pernah membedakan rasa sayangku pada Jiyool dan Changmin." kata Jaejoong lagi dan kini mulai terisak pelan.

Yunhopun merasakan bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong sekarang. Ya, ia sangat tahu pasti sekarang 'istri'nya itu sekarang tengah bingung. Bagaimana tidak bingung jika putranya menuduh dirinya seperti itu, padahal kenyataannya sangat berbanding terbalik.

"Mungkin Minie belum sepenuhnya mengerti. Kita hanya perlu memberi pengertian pelan-pelan ne kepadanya nanti." kata Yunho sambil terus mengelus sayang punggung Jaejoong. "Sudah. Uljima. Kau tampak jelek kalau menangis." kata Yunho lagi dan membuat Jaejoong segera melepaskan rangkulan Yunho.

"Huh!" dengus Jaejoong dan kini menghapus airmata yang mengalir dipipinya. "Kau tak tahu saja bagaimana perasanku!" jawab Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal,

"Aku mengerti, sangat mengerti!" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum pelan.

"..."

"Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita penuhi keinginan Minie saja hmm?" tanya Yunho sambil perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong. Dengan seringai mesum yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Ah, nampaknya ia sedang berpikiran yang iya-iya.

"Nde?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana kalau kita turuti keinginan Changmin yang menginginkan namdongsaeng? Kajja kita buat namdongsaeng untuk Minie." jawab Yunho dan setelahnya, tanpa aba-aba iapun dengan cepat menyerang Jaejoong, menindihnya dan dengan cepat mencium gemas bibir cerry Jaejoong.

"Yahhh.. Mesummmppphhhhhhttttt." teriak Jaejoong teredam karena bibirnya sudah lebih dulu dibungkam oleh Yunho.

Well, setelah ini, bersiap-siaplah nyonya Jung kita ini untuk menghadapi appa beruang yang nampaknya sudah mulai terangsang. Entah betapa ronde yang akan mereka lewatkan untuk malam ini.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Pagi menjelang

Jaejoong kini tengah berkutat di dapur untuk membuat sarapan dan bentou bagi keluarganya. Nampak ia yang tengah sibuk memindahkan bahan-bahan makanan dari lemari es menuju konter di dapur. Tapi, tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan cara berjalan uri Jaejoongie?

"Ukhh, menyebalkan! Dasar beruang pabo! Dia menyerangku habis-habisan kemarin. Bootku jadi sakit kan." keluh Jaejoong sambil berjalan tertatih. "Awas saja, tak akan kuberikan jatah selama sebulan kedepan." lanjutnya setengah mendumel.

"Hoahmmm.. Selamat pagi Joongie."

Baru saja dibicarakan, kini Yunho sudah menampakkan batang hidungnya didapur. Iapun segera berjalan kearah Jaejoong lalu mendekap tubuh 'istri'nya yang sedari tadi sibuk memotong bahan makanan.

Greepp

"Kau memasak apa hari ini hmm?" tanya Yunho dengan mata setengah terpejam dan menyerukkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Jaejoong.

"Ck, jangan menggangguku. Cepat mandi dan bangunkan anak-anak." jawab Jaejoong sedikit ketus mengingat dirinya yang masih marah kepada Yunho.

"Anio, aku masih ingin begini." kata Yunho dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong.

"Kalau begini aku jadi tak bisa memasak." keluh Jaejoong dan hanya mendapat gumaman dari Yunho. "Ck, Jung Yunho, cepat bangun atau aku tak akan membuatkan sarapan!" ancam Jaejoong lagi karena Yunho benar-benar tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tak apa, toh aku masih bisa memakanmu." jawab Yunho dan seketika mendapat teriakan dari Jaejoong.

"JUNG YUNHO!"

"Aiss, ne ne nyonya Jung!" jawab Yunho malas sambil perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Sana cepat mandi!" teriak Jaejoong lagi yang mulai gemas.

"Ne, sekarang aku mandi, tapi sebelumnya-"

Srettt

Chu~

Dengan cepat Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong, dan tanpa aba-aba langsung membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan ciuman panas.

"Mmppfffhhhttttt."

"..."

Srett

"Yahhh...JUNG YUNHO~~"

Dan Yunhopun segera berlari kencang bersamaan dengan teriakan Jaejoong yang menggema, sebelum sang istri mengamuk karena ulahnya barusan.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan masakannya, kini Jaejoong tengah sibuk menata hidangan itu dimeja makan. Nampak dirinya yang sibuk bolak-balik dapur untuk menata makanannya diatas meja makan. Dirinya sangat sibuk sampai tak menyadari jika putra pertamanya a.k.a Jung Changmin mulai turun dari kamarnya dilantai 2 dan berjalan kearahnya.

Brukk

Changminpun segera mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi masih dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam.

"Eomma~"

"Omo! Minie!" kaget Jaejoong yang terkejut mendapati putranya sudah duduk disana. "Kau sudah bangun? Appa eodi?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil berjalan kearah Changmin, dan setelahnya menggendong anaknya itu. Semua makanannyapun sudah tertata rapi dimeja.

"Humm.. Molla." jawab Changmin sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Kka, mandi dulu ne. Setelah itu kita sarapan bersama." lanjut Jaejoong dan membawa Changmin menuju kamar mandi.

"Eomma~" rengek Changmin lagi dan mulai memeluk erat leher Jaejoong.

"Ada apa hmm?"

"Namdongsaeng~" lirih Changmin lagi sambil kini menatap mata bulat sang eomma. Ahh, rupanya ia masih ingat akan permintaannya semalam.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar lirihan Changmin itu. Iapun balas menatap mata Changmin lembut, "Eoh? Namdongsaeng?" ulang Jaejoong dan tersenyum kecil menatap Changmin.

"Ne eomma, namdongsaeng. Supaya Minie bisa ajak main." jawab Changmin dan kini mulai mempoutkan bibirnya.

Cup~

"Tapi Minie kan sudah punya dongsaeng, Jiyoolie aniya?" jawab Jaejoong setelah mengecup singkat bibir putranya yang mengerucut itu. Iapun melangkahkan kembali langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Huh, Minie gak mau. Yoolie cerewet, dan cengeng. Maunya main barbi terus. Minie jadi gak bisa main mobil-mobilan kalo main sama Yoolie." jawab Changmin dan kini melepaskan pelukan dileher Jaejoong lalu melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Tapi kalo Minie punya namdongsaeng, Minie bisa ajak main mobil-mobilan!" lanjutnya lagi.

Hmmmmm

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Changmin itu, "Ne. Tapi walaupun begitu, Minie harus tetap menyayangi Jiyoolie ne. Jiyoolie juga sangat sayang sama Minie aniya?" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kearah Changmin. Merekapun kini sudah berada didepan kamar mandi.

"Pokoknya Minie mau namdongsaeng! Huh!"

"Sudah, sudah. Kka, sekarang Minie mandi ne. Mandi sendiri atau-"

"Minie mau eomma mandiin Minie." jawab Changmin cepat memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa pelan sebelum menjawab, "Ne, kajja buka bajunya." katanya dan setelahnya Jaejoongpun memandikan Changmin dan selama acara mandi pagi itu, Changmin terus saja meminta kehadiran namdongsaeng untuknya. Membuat Jaejoong kewalahan untuk menjawab pertanyaan putranya itu. Entahlah, bukannya ia tak mau menuruti permintaan putranya itu, namun jika mempunyai harus memiliki anak kembali, banyak pertimbangan yang harus dipikirkan.

.

.

.

"Mphhtt..Yunhhh.." desahan Jaejoong terdengar begitu erotis ditelinga Yunho dan membuat Yunho semakin bernafsu untuk melumat bibir merah istrinya itu.

"Mpckkk...mmpphhhhh..." suara decakanpun tak bisa diabaikan, saat dua namja dewasa yang sudah menikah tiga tahun yang lalu itu sedang berciuman panas dipagi yang cerah ini.

"Yunhhh!" pekik Jaejoong tertahan saat ia merasa benar-benar kehabisan nafas, namun Yunho sama sekali tak mau melepaskan tautan keduanya.

Yah, tadinya Jaejoong berniat untuk membantu Yunho berpakaian setelah memandikan Changmin, namun malang nasibnya karena pagi-pagi harus menjadi santapan bagi beruang yang kelaparan. Ya, saat ia tengah memakaikan dasi kepada Yunho, suaminya itu malah menarik dan mencium ganas bibirnya. Yunho mengatakan kalau ia sangat tergoda oleh pakaian Jaejoong yang sangat seksi dimatanya.

Yah, bagaimana tidak seksi, jika baju kaos yang dipakainya sedikit basah-karena ulah Changmin saat Jaejoong memandikannya-sehingga memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sekarang masih tetap langsing-padahal ia suda pernah melahirkan sebanyak dua kali. Yah, bukan maksud Jaejoong untuk menggoda suaminya, hanya memang suaminya saja yang berotak mesum dan mengkambinghitamkan Jaejoong.

Lama mereka berciuman panas, bahkan sekarang tangan Yunho sudah mulai menyusup kebalik kaos yang dikenakan Jaejoong dan meremas-remas dada Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong semakin mengerang tertarahan. Keduanya seakan lupa waktu dan akan berbuat yang iya-iya, andai saja kegiatan keduanya tidak diganggu oleh teriakan kencang dari Changmin.

Brakkk

"EOMMA, APPA! KALIAN NGAPAIN SIH! MINIE MAU LAPER. MINIE MAU MAKAN!" teriak Changmin setelah sebelumnya membuka kasar pintu kamar bumonimnya.

"Omo!"

Brukkk

Brughh

"Akh."

Suara debuman dan suara teriakan terdengar saling bersautan. Rupanya Jaejoong yang terkejut mendengar suara Changmin seketika mendorong keras tubuh Yunho dan menyebabkan suaminya itu jatuh terjerembab diatas kasur.

"N..ne chagi. Chakamanneyo." jawab Jaejoong sambil berpaling kearah pintu dan menemukan dua buah hatinya yang tengah memsang wajah masam disana.

"Yah, Joongie kenapa mendorongku!" protes Yunho dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Pabo! Ini semua salahmu!" bentak Jaejoong memarahi Yunho dan kini sedikit merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan akibat ulah Yunho.

"Kka, sekarang kajja kita sarapan." ajak Jaejoong lagi dan kini mulai berjalan ke arah pintu, "Dan kau, cepat rapikan bajumu dan turun sarapan!" bentak Jaejoong kepada Yunho dan setelahnya meninggalkan Yunho yang mulai memperbaiki pakaiannya.

"Aiss, pengganggu!" keluh Yunho dan setelahnya iapun turun untuk bergabung sarapan bersama keluarganya.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Jaejoong tengah sibuk membereskan peralatan sarapan mereka, tak lupa iapun juga menyiapkan bekal makanan untuk Changmin. Setelah menyelesaikan semuanya, iapun langsung menemui Yunho yang akan berangkat ke kantor.

"Kka, Minie kita berangkat." kata Yunho sambil berjalan pelan kearah pintu keluar rumah.

"Ne~" teriak Changmin dan kemudian berlari kencang mendekat ke arah sang appa, "Eomma, bekal Minie eodi?" teriaknya lagi setelah sampai dihadapan Yunho.

"Aigoo, jangan berteriak changi, kau bisa meruntuhkan rumah ini dengan suara teriakanmu itu." jawab Jaejoong yang datang bersama Jiyool yang berada digendongannya. "Ini, berbagilah jika ada temanmu yang meminta arraseo?" lanjut Jaejoong dan membantu Changmin memasukkan bekalnya ke dalan tas.

"S.H.I.R.E.O. Eomma kan buatin bekal buat Minie, ngapain Minie bagi sama yang lain!" jawab Changmin dengan menekankan bebetapa kata.

Jaejoong hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawaban Changmin. Anaknya itu sama sekali tak pernah berubah. Sementara Yunho sudah menahan tawanya saat mendengar jawaban Changmin.

"Minie oppa pelit." kata Jiyool yang berada digendongan Jaejoong. "Kalo Yoolie, pasti mau bagi-bagi ke temen Yoolie. Coalnya macakan eomma machita, jadi Yoolie mau bagi-bagi cama temen." lanjut Jiyool sambil nyengir ke arah Jaejoong.

"Ne, itu baru anak pintar." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengelus sayang rambut Jiyool.

"Hihi, ne. Yoolie pintel~" teriak Jiyool lagi dan berjingkrak kegirangan dalam gendongan Jaejoong.

"Huh!" Changminpun mendengus sebal saat melihat itu. Ia hanya menatap datar kearah Jaejoong dan Jiyool.

"Kka, kita berangkat, sebelum terlambat." kata Yunho dan mengambil kunci mobilnya diatas meja.

"Appa~" teriak Jiyool dan segera meminta turun dari gendongan Jaejoong, dan berlari menuju Yunho.

Hap

"Ne, anak appa yang cantik."

Cup~

"Celamat jalan~" kata Jiyool lagi setelah mencium sayang pipi kiri appanya.

"Ne chagi."

"Oppa~" teriak Jiyool lagi dan meminta turun dari gendongan sang appa dan berlari menuju Changmin. "Celamat jalan~" kata Jiyool lagi dan tersenyum lebar kearah Changmin.

"Hmm." gumam Changmin tanpa menatap kearah Jiyool.

"Aku berangkat Joongie." kata Yunho dan mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

Chu~

"Ne, hati-hati." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. "Minie-" panggil Jaejoong dan mendekat kearah Changmin.

Cup~

"Hati-hati ne. Nanti eomma akan menjemputmu." lanjutnya setelah mencium pipi tembam Changmin.

"Ne eomma." jawab Changmin setengah hati dan setelahnya berjalan menuju Yunho.

"Selamat jalan. Hati-hati ne." teriak Jaejoong lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Yunho dan Changmin.

"Daa, appa, daa oppa." Jiyoolpun dengan semangat melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne, kalian juga hati-hati di rumah ne. Annyeong~"

"Annyeong~"

.

.

.

Yunho dan Changmin tengah berada diperjalanan menuju sekolah Changmin. Selama perjalanan, Changmin hanya terdiam tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Padahal biasanya ia akan terus bercerita mengenai apapun yang ingin diceritakannya kepada sang appa.

Yunhopun menyadari ada yang aneh dengan putranya, dan seketika pembicaraannya dengan Jaejoong semalam terngiang diotaknya.

"Minie, waeyo? Kenapa kau hanya diam hmm?" tanya Yunho sambil mengarahkan wajahnya kearah Changmin.

"Anio, eopseoyo appa." jawab Changmin masih enggan untuk berbicara banyak.

"Apa ada hal yang Minie inginkan? Mainan misalnya?" tanya Yunho lagi sedikit memancing Changmin untuk mau bercerita kepadanya.

Changminpun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho saat mendengar perkataan appanya itu, ada yang diinginkan? Tentu saja. Bukankah ia tengah menginginkan seorang namdongsaeng?

"Atau kau mau kita jalan-jalan? Ke taman bermain? Atau kebun binatang?" tanya Yunho lagi karena tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Changmin.

Changmin menggeleng pelan, iapun menatap Yunho sebelum mengutarakan isi hatinya. "Minie mau namdongsaeng appa."

"Eh?"

"Minie gak mau mainan baru, gak mau ke kebun binatang atau ke taman bermain. Minie cuma mau namdongsaeng appa!" jawab Changmin sedikit keras dan menatap tajam kearah sang appa,

"Namdongsaeng?" ulang Yunho takut jika pendengarannya bermasalah.

"Ne namdongsaeng!" jawab Changmin ketus dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Waeyo? Kenapa tiba-tiba Minie menginginkan namdongsaeng hmm?" tanya Yunho lagi sambil sesekali menoleh kearah Changmin.

"Biar Minie bisa ajak main mobil-mobilan sama-sama."

"Bukankah ada Jiyoolie?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Ani. Minie ga suka main sama Yoolie. Yoolie maunya main barbi terus. Minie kan namja, masa mainannya barbi." jawab Changmin dan tanpa menoleh kearah Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, Minie bisa bermain bersama appa kan?" kata Yunho lagi dan seketika membuat Changmin menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho.

"Main sama appa? Bahkan appa sekarang sangat jarang ada di rumah, dan sekalinya appa di rumah, pasti Yoolie yang akan merengek minta bermain sama appa." jawab Changmin sedikit sinis.

"Eh?"

"Appa sama eomma sama ajja. Lebih sayang ke Yoolie daripada Minie. Huh!"

_'Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong, Minie merasa kalau kami berdua lebih menyayangi Jiyool daripada dirinya'_

"Jadi, Minie minta namdongsaeng sama appa dan eomma, supaya Minie bisa ajak main dia, dan appa juga eomma bisa terus bersama Jiyool!"

Deg

Ckitttt

Dan Yunhopun mengerem mendadak mobilnya setelah mendengar ucapan Changmin, menyebabkan Changmin kaget dan hampir saja tubuhnya menubruk dasbor, untung saja ada sabuk pengaman yang menghalanginya.

"Ukhh.-"

"Minie-ah, kau hanya salah paham. Appa dan eomma tak pernah begitu." kata Yunho sedikit terbawa emosi. "Kau hanya salah paham Minie. Dan jangan pernah bicara seperti itu."

"Hiks..Gojimal..appa sama eomma bohong..hiks.." dan Changminpun malah menangis, membuat Yunho kelabakan tak menyangka Changmin akan menangis.

"Aigoo, uljima. Kenapa malah menangis." kata Yunho mencoba menghentikan tangisan Changmin.

"Anio..hiks..dongsaeng..Minie mau..hiks..namdongsaeng appa..hiks.." Changmin terus menangis, Yunhopun akhirnya memeluk Changmin guna menenangkannya.

"Ne, Minie. Appa akan kabulkan permintaan Minie ne. Jadi sekarang berhenti menangis." kata Yunho dan seketika membuat Changmin menghentikan tangisannya.

Srettt

"Jinja..hiks..appa?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap mata Yunho.

"Ne, asalkan kau tak menangis lagi." jawab Yunho dan menyebabkan senyum Changmin segera mengembang diwajahnya.

"Jinja? Yeaaayyy, appa yang terbaik." teriaknya girang dan segera memeluk erat tubuh Yunho.

"Ne, apapun untukmu Minie." jawab Yunho sambil balas memeluk tubuh montok putranya dan tersenyum, tanpa tahu perkataannya itu akan berdampak seperti apa.

"Kka, kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan." kata Yunho lagi saat teringat jika mereka masih berada diperjalanan.

"Umm, ne appa. Kajja!" teriak Changmin girang masih dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Ah, nampaknya Changmin yang ceria sudah kembali. Dan sepertinya kita harus mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Yunho, karena berkat perkataannya itu, membuat uri Changminie kembali bersemangat ^^

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Changmin tengah duduk diam dibangku depan sekolah menunggu jemputan sambil mengemut sebuah lolipop dimulutnya. Hari ini sekolah pulang lebih awal karena akan diadakan rapat umum para pengajar. Changmin yang lupa memberitahu eommanyapun akhirnya mesti menunggu sekitar satu jam sebelum sang eomma menjemput. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, menunggu dengan bosan.

"Hah, Minie lupa memberitahu eomma. Huh!" keluhnya sambil menendang-nendang udara dengan kakinya.

"Loh, Minie?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar memanggil Changmin, dan membuat Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya kearah suara, dan menemukan seorang namja dewasa lengkap dengan jas hitam yang membalut tubuh tingginya.

"Dongwoonie jussi!" teriak Changmin saat melihat keberadaan ahjussi sahabat baiknya disini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Dongwoon dan perlahan mendudukkan pantatnya disebelah Changmin. "Kau menunggu jemputan?" tanya Dongwoon lagi dan mendapat anggukan dari Changmin.

"Umm, Minie lagi nungguin eomma. Minie lupa bilang kalo hari ini Minie pulang cepet." jawab Changmin sambil mendongak kearah Dongwoon. "Jussi kesini mau jemput Kyunnie?" tanya Changmin lagi. Kalian mengingat Kyuhyun? Ya, sahabat uri Changminie saat masih playgroup dulu. Dan sekarang mereka kembali masuk di sekolah yang sama, hanya kelasnya saja yang berbeda.

"Ne, jussi akan menjemput Kyunnie." jawab Dongwoon dan tersenyum manis kearah Changmin. "Tapi sepertinya ia belum keluar-" kata Dongwoon lagi sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah ruang kelas.

"Ah, itu dia. Kyunnie~" teriaknya lagi saat matanya melihat sosok sang keponakan.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Woonie samchon! Ngapain samchon disini?" ketus Kyuhyun saat sudah berada dihadapan Dongwoon. Iapun mendekap tangannya didepan dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Aigoo uri Kyuhyunnie, jangan memasang tampang seperti itu. Kau tambah manis jika ngambek seperti ini." goda Dongwoon saat melihat sang keponakan yang tengah kesal.

"Huh! Kyunnie kan suruh appa yang jemput! Kenapa lagi-lagi samchon yang jemput!" marah Kyuhyun masih dengan nada ketus.

"Aigoo, appamu sedang sibuk, jadi tak bisa menjemputmu. Sudahlah, kau dijemput appa atau samchon kan sama saja." jawab Dongwoon yang mulai merasa sebal dengan sifat keras kepala keponakannya itu.

"Huh!"

"Sudahlah, kajja kita pulang. Atau kau mau jalan kaki saja hmm?"

"SHIREO!"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kajja kita pulang. Ah ya, Minie, apa kau mau ikut jussi saja hmm?" tanya Dongwoon yang baru teringat akan keberadaan putra atasannya itu.

"Eh? Ada Minie?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru sadar jika ada sang sahabat disana. "Minie ngapain disini?" tanyanya dan mendekat kearah Changmin.

"Minie lagi nunggu eomma. Minie lupa bilang kalo sekarang pulang cepet." jawab Changmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Tik

Sebuah ide segera melintas diotak Kyuhyun. Iapun tersenyum misterius, lalu menatap Dongwoon sebelum berbicara. "Samchon, Kyunnie mau main ke rumah Minie aja. Kyunnie males diem dirumah." kata Kyuhyun masih dengan senyuman misterius yang tercetak di wajahnya.

"Eh? Kau mau bermain ke rumah Changmin?" ulang Dongwoon dan menangkap signal tak baik dari keponakannya itu.

"Ne. Bolehkan Minie?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

Changminpun mengangguk antusias mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sudah lama ia tak bermain bersama sahabatnya itu. Dan itu artinya, ia bisa terbebas untuk tak bermain dengan Jiyool.

"Boleh! Nanti kita main game bareng!" jawab Changmin dan tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

"Nah, Minie udah ngasih. Sekarang kajja, samchon anterin kita ke rumah Minie. Kajja!" kata Kyuhyun dengan semangat tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari pamannya. Iapun menarik tangan Changmin dan Dongwoon, lalu dengan cepat menarik keduanya menuju arah parkiran.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Brakkk

"EOMMA!"

Suara teriakan kencang dari Changmin segera menggema begitu dirinya tiba di rumah. Segera ia membuka dengan kasar pintu rumahnya dan berlari kencang masuk ke dalam.

"Kyunnie, sini. Palli!" teriaknya lagi menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Hei, hei. Jangan berlari. Kyuhyunie, jaga kelakuanmu! Itu tak sopan!" teriak Dongwoon memperingati keponakannya yang kenakalannya sebanding dengan Changmin itu.

"Wooaaa.. Rumah Minie besar sekali~" teriak Kyuhyun kagum. Yah, ini kali pertamanya ia berkunjung ke kediaman Jung.

"EOMMA!"

"Tuan muda Changmin! Kenapa berteriak?" tanya Chorong sambil berlari saat mendengar suara tuan mudanya yang berteriak. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan anak majikannya itu.

"Nuna, eomma eodi?" tanya Changmin saat melihat Chorong datang.

"Nyonya sedang membuat makan siang di dapur." jawab Chorong dan mengambil tas sekolah Changmin. "Tuan muda kenapa sudah pulang?" tanya Chorong lagi merasa heran karena Changmin sudah pulang. Padahal jam belum menunjukkan waktunya pulang.

"Tadi di sekolah ada rapat guru, jadi Minie dan temen-temen dikasih pulang."

"Lalu Minie pulang dengan siapa tadi? Kenapa tak menunggu nyonya menjemput?" tanya Chorong lagi dan kini mulai membuka sepatu Changmin dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Itu, Minie pulang dianterin Woonie jussi dan Kyunnie. Ah, Kyunnie palli kesini!" teriak Changmin lagi dan mengajak Kyuhyun dan Dongwoon masuk.

"Ah, mianhae tuan. Saya tidak melihat tuan disana." kata Chorong saat melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun dan Dongwoon. Iapun segera membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf. "Gomawo sudah mengantar tuan muda Changmin." lanjutnya lagi dan kini sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Dongwoon.

Deg

Dan jantung Dongwoonpun berdegup kencang saat matanya melihat senyum manis dari Chorong. Ini juga pertama kalinya ia berkunjung ke rumah atasannya ini, dan ia tak mengira jika Changmin memiliki pengasuh yang begitu cantik.

"Yeoppo~" lirihnya hampir tak terdengar.

"Nde?"

"Ah, anio. Emm, Dongwoon imnida. Aku paman dari Kyuhyun. Ah, ia teman Changmin di sekolah." jawab Dongwoon sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"Ne, Chorong imnida. Pengasuh tuan muda Changmin dan nona Jiyool. Gomawo sudah mengantarkan Changmin sampai di rumah." kata Chorong memperkenalkan diri sambil sekali lagi mengucapkan terimakasih.

"A..anio. Tak masalah." jawab Dongwoon dan tersenyum gaje ke arah Chorong.

"Chorong-ah, siapa yang datang?" Jaejoongpun datang dari dalam, masih dengan apron yang melekat ditubuhnya. Nampaknya ia masih dalam proses memasak makan siang.

"Ini nyonya, tuan muda Changmin sudah pulang. Dan ini ada tuan Dongwoon dan juga Kyuhyun." jawab Chorong dan berbalik menghadap Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong hyung!" pekik Dongwoon senang saat bertemu dengan 'istri' atasannya itu.

"Dongwoon-ah! Hei apa kabar?" tanya Jaejoong dan perlahan berjalan mendekat kearah Dongwoon.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja hyung. Hyung sendiri bagaimana? Nampaknya hyung semakin cantik saja." kata Dongwoon sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, aku juga baik-baik saja. Ah, apa kau mengantar Minie? Tapi kenapa ia sudah pulang?" tanya Jaejoong lagi merasa aneh karena putranya sudah pulang.

"Ne, eomma. Tadi di sekolah ada rapat guru, jadi semuanya dibolehin pulang. Tapi Minie lupa kasih tau eomma. Hee." jawab Changmin sambil nyengir polos kearah sang eomma.

"Kau ini. Gomawo ne Dongwoon, sudah mengantar Changmin. Dan, hei, Kyuhyunie~" teriak Jaejoong girang saat matanya menangkap sosok imut namja yang berdiri disebelah Changmin.

"Anyyeong jumma." jawab Kyuhyun girang dan tersenyum manis kearah Jaejoong. "Kyunnie boleh main disini ne." lanjutnya masih dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Mian hyung, nampaknya Kyuhyun ingin bermain disini bersama Changmin." kata Dongwoon sedikit merasa tak enak kepada Jaejoong.

"Anio, gwencanhayo. Kau boleh bermain disini." jawab Jaejoong dan segera membuat Kyuhyun memekik girang.

"Maaf merepotkan hyung."

"Anio gwencanha. Changmin jadi ada teman bermain." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. "Ah, apa kalian sudah makan siang? Kka, makan siang bersama disini." kata Jaejoong lagi.

"Em, hyung tapi-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Ah, tapi tunggu sebentar ne, aku masih harus memasak satu makanan lagi. Chorong, ajak Dongwoon dan Kyuhyun ke ruang tamu, dan Changminie, ganti baju lalu makan siang. Arra?"

"Ne eomma. Ah, kajja Kyunnie, Minie tunjukin kamar Minie. Kajja." kata Changmin dan setelahnya iapun mengajak Kyuhyun naik ke kamarnya.

"Kau tunggu sebentar ne Dongwoon."

"Ne hyung."

"Mari, silahkan." kata Chorong sambil tersenyum dan membimbing Dongwoon menuju ruang tamu. Ah, tak tahu saja ia kalau senyumannya itu membuat jantung Dongwoon berdetak tak karuan.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang bersama di kediaman Jung, Dongwoonpun pamit undur diri kembali ke kantor. Ia merasa tak enak kepada Yunho karena sudah terlalu lama keluar. Padahal ia berpamitan hanya akan menjemput Kyuhyun, tapi nampaknya ia sedikit molor dan ia harus bersiap-siap untuk mendapat ceramah gratis dari sang atasan a.k.a Jung Yunho.

"Terimakasih untuk makan siangnya."

"Ne cheonma. Tolong sampaikan pada Yunho ne, kalau aku tak bisa datang. Sekalian antarkan makan siang ini untuknya." kata Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan setumpuk box makan kepada Dongwoon, dan dengan Jiyool yang berada digendongannya.

"Ne hyung." jawab Dongwoon sambil mengambil box makan itu. "Mian merepotkanmu dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun, kalau dia nakal, silahkan pukul saja pantatnya." kata Dongwoon lagi sambil melirik kearah Kyuhyun.

"Yah, Kyunnie ga akan nakal!" sahut Kyuhyun cepat memprotes ucapan sang paman.

"Haha, ne gwencanha. Kka, pergilah, sebelum Yunho marah." kata Jaejoong lagi dan setelahnya Dongwoonpun beranjak keluar menuju mobilnya.

"Jangan nakal ne Kyunnie. Nanti samchon akan jemput setelah pulang kantor. Arra?"

"Ne."

"Annyeong hyung, annyeong Minie. Annyeong Jiyoolie~"

"Annyeong jucci tampan. Hihi~" jawab Jiyool sambil terkiki geli.

"Annyeong jussi. Titip salam sama appa ne. Bilangin suruh cepet kabulin permintaan Minie." kata Changmin setengah berteriak.

Dongwoonpun hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban kedua anak atasannya itu, sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Jung.

Sepeninggal Dongwoon, Jaejoongpun mengajak masuk Changmin dan juga Kyuhyun, dan menyuruh mereka untuk bermain di dalam.

"Minie, Kyunnie, kalian main disini saja ne. Kalau ada apa-apa, kalian panggil Chorong nuna atau Bomi nuna, arraseo?" kata Jaejoong sambil menyiapkan tempat bermain untuk MinKyu.

"Eomma, Yoolie juga mau main cama oppa~" kata Jiyool sambil ikut duduk bersama Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Ini sudah siang changi, Yoolie tidur siang dulu ne. Nanti setelah bangun, baru main sama oppanya." jawab Jaejoong sambil perlahan mengangkat tubuh Jiyool, namun-

"Shireo! Yoolie mau main!" teriak Jiyool kencang dan menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong yang hendak meraihnya. "Pokoknya mau main! Huh!" Nampaknya sifat keras kepala Jiyool mulai beraksi.

"Aiss, ne arrasseo. Tapi nanti kalau kau sudah mengantuk, cepat panggil eomma ne." kata Jaejoong mengalah. Ya, lebih baik ia mengalah daripada mendengar tangisan Jiyool.

"Aciik, ne oppa, kita main apa?" teriak Jiyool girang bertolak belakang dengan wajah Changmin yang berubah masam.

"Nah Minie, Kyunnie, tolong ajak main Jiyool sebentar ne. Ahjumma akan buatkan minum dan cemilan dulu untuk kalian." kata Jaejoong dan setelahnya bergegas menuju dapur.

"Oppa, kita main balbi yuk~" teriak Jiyool dan bersiap untuk mengambil mainannya. "Ah, Kyunnie oppa juga ikut main ne. Kyunnie oppa jadi rajanya." lanjutnya dengan wajah girang.

"Ck, padahal Kyunnie ingin bermain game. Huh!" keluh Kyuhyun sambil menatap malas kearah Jiyool.

"Kyunnie oppa, ini. Ini namanya raja Challes. Kajja kita main." teriak Jiyool sambil menyerahkan sebuah boneka raja kepada Kyuhyun. "Ayo kita main. Minie oppa juga, kajja main."

"Minie, dongsaeng Minie cerewet sekali." kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil memainkan dengan malas boneka yang disodorkan oleh Jiyool.

"Begitulah." jawab Changmin tak kalah malas dengan Kyuhyun.

"Oppa! Main yang benel dong!" marah Jiyool karena Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang tak serius bermain.

"Ck, merepotkan!" kata Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Mereka berduapun melanjutkan permainan dengan setengah hati.

Ting

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas dipikiran Changmin. Iapun tersenyum misterius sambil menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung melihat senyum misterius Changmin, iapun memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Kyunnie, bantuin Minie ne." kata Changmin dan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya setelah selesai membisikkan sesuatu itu dan mendapat anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

"Umm, Kyunnie akan bantu!" jawab Kyuhyun semangat dan mengembangkan senyum misteriusnya kepada Changmin.

Keduanyapun kini saling tersenyum misterius. Nampaknya ada sebuah rencana terselubung yang akan dilakukan oleh keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hayoloh, rencana apa tuh yang bakal dibuat sama duo evil MinKyu? Hahaa...

Ada yang mau nebak atau memberi pendapatnya? Silahkan~~

Konnichi wa minna san.. Saya datang lagi membawa chap 2.. Saya sangat sadar cerita ini sungguh amat garing dan tidak jelas.. Mohon maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan dengan ceritanya.. :(

Tapi saya cukup salut sama kalian yang mau meluangkan tenaga untuk review di chap sebelumnya.. Dan saya ga nyangka respond kalian akan sedemikian rupa,, huwaa... Terharu.. Jeongmal gomawoyo :))

Big thank's bagi kalian yang follow, favorit dan review dalan cerita ini.. Terimakasih banyak buat :

**PURPLE KIMlee | MPREG Lovers | Vic89 | SimviR | Zen Ikkika | princesssparkyu | queen harkyu | teukiangle | Artemis Jung | Chiti | lee Chunnie | Ai Rin Lee | Pumpkins yellow | Guest | Guest | Guest | miss leeanna | Yuan Lian | kikiikyumin | yunjae05 | meyy-chan | diya1013 | kiki aquamarine| Dhea Kim | AulChan12 | Narita Putri | rinayunjaerina | MaxMin | de | yoon HyunWoon | DahsyatNyaff | akiramia44 | Dennis Park | azahra88 | ShinJiWoo920202 | KJhwang | diahmiftachulningtyas | misschokyulate2 | Shim JaeCho | Guest | Guest | farla23 | minjae boo | sugar day | edogawa ruffy| AyuClouds69 | narayejae | adityaaja**

Terimakasih untuk reviewnya, saya harap chap ini bisa memuaskan kalian dan jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan kesan lagi ne untuk chap ini.

Ah ya, hari ini bertepatan dengan Comebacknya BEAST ^^ huwaa, chukae for comebacknya.. Sukses buat albumnya, dan semoga bisa ngadain konser lagi disini.. Hee..

Minnasan, review onegaishimasu ^^

.

Denpasar, 16 Juni 2014


	3. Chapter 3

Can i get new Brother, Eomma?

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (33 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (30 tahun)

Jung (Shim) Changmin (6 tahun)

Other cast : Jung Jiyool (3 tahun)

Son Dongwoon (27 tahun)

Park Chorong (24 tahun)

Yoon Bomi (22 tahun)

Pairing : Yunjae

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Family/Humor/MPreg

Warning : cerita pasaran dan tidak jelas, judul tak nyambung dengan cerita, alur sesuai mood saya, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tidak baku dan tak sesuai dengan EYD.

Note : cerita ini adalah sequel dari 'Can I Get New Appa, Eomma', karna banyak yang ga rela cerita itu tamat, jadi saya berusaha membuat sequelnya. Semoga kalian menyukainya ne.

.

.

Jja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

_Last chap_

_._

_Ting_

_Sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas dipikiran Changmin. Iapun tersenyum misterius sambil menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung melihat senyum misterius Changmin, iapun memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti._

_"Kyunnie, bantuin Minie ne." kata Changmin dan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya setelah selesai membisikkan sesuatu itu dan mendapat anggukan dari Kyuhyun._

_"Umm, Kyunnie akan bantu!" jawab Kyuhyun semangat dan mengembangkan senyum misteriusnya kepada Changmin._

_Keduanyapun kini saling tersenyum misterius. Nampaknya ada sebuah rencana terselubung yang akan dilakukan oleh keduanya._

.

.

.

Brakkkk

"HYUUNGGG~~!"

Suara teriakan yang begitu kencang terdengar bersamaan dengan suara gebrakan dipintu. Bisa kita lihat sekarang seorang namja sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sambil tertawa-tawa tak jelas.

"Tak bisakah kau membuka pintu dengan benar Son Dongwoon-ssi?" aura intimidasi segera menguar dari tubuh Yunho saat dengan seenak jidatnya, Dongwoon-namja yang menggebrak pintu-masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Hehe, mian hyung. Aku terlalu senang!" jawab Dongwoon tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. Iapun segera mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi dihadapan Yunho.

Tak

"Hyung, kenapa kau tak mengatakan kalau di rumahmu ada makhluk secantik itu?" tanya Dongwoon sambil meletakkan kotak makan yang tadi dititipkan oleh Jaejoong. Yunho hanya mengernyitkan keningnya bingung mendengar pertanyaan Dongwoon.

"Ah, seharusnya dari dulu aku bertamu ke rumahmu hyung." kata Dongwoon lagi sama sekali tak menyadari aura Yunho yang sudah benar-benar tak bersahabat.

"Apa maksudmu? Dan kemana saja kau sedari tadi?" tanya Yunho penuh penekanan dalam kata-katanya.

"Hehe, mianhae hyung. Tadi aku pergi menjemput Kyuhyun, dan siapa sangka jika aku bertemu putramu dan mengantarkannya pulang." jawab Dongwoon sambil memainkan kotak makan yang dibawanya tadi.

"Changmin? Bukankah seharusnya istriku yang menjemputnya?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti.

"Ne. Sekolah mengadakan rapat sehingga mereka memulangkan muridnya lebih awal, dan nampaknya Changminie lupa memberitahu Jaejoong hyung kalau ia pulang lebih awal. Maka dari itu, saat aku melihatnya di sekolah sendirian, langsung saja aku menawarinya untuk pulang bersama." jelas Dongwoon panjang lebar, membuat Yunho paham.

"Ah begitu. Gomawoyo." kata Yunho akhirnya.

"Ne cheonma. Dan, ah ya, ini tadi ada titipan dari Jaejoong hyung. Dia bilang kalau hari ini ia tak bisa datang. Mianhae aku sedikit lama, tadi Jaejoong hyung memaksaku untuk ikut makan siang bersama."

"Ck, pantas saja kau terlambat." dengus Yunho menatap kesal ke arah Dongwoon.

"Hehe, mianhae." jawab Dongwoon sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Sebuah ketukan segera terdengar dari pintu dan selanjutnya pintupun terbuka dan menampakkan sosok namja tinggi yang berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Yunho-ah!"

"Oh, Siwon sajangnim." panggil Dongwoon saat melihat Siwon masuk ke dalam. Segera ia bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk kepada Siwon.

"Ada apa hyung? Kka, duduklah." kata Yunho mempersilahkan Siwon untuk duduk.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu sajangnim." kata Dongwoon dan setelahnya iapun pamit undur diri.

"Ne hyung? Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Yunho lagi karena tumben hyungnya itu mampir ke ruangannya.

"Anio. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan salam dari eomonim dan abeoji. Mereka memintamu untuk datang makan malam bersama nanti." kata Siwon menyampaikan maksud dan tujuannya datang.

"Ah ne, sudah lama kami tak berkunjung ke rumah." jawab Yunho sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ne, eomonim dan abeoji sudah merindukan cucunya. Bagaimana kabar keponakan-keponakanku itu eoh?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Ne mereka baik-baik saja." jawab Yunho ikut tersenyum.

"Ah, aku jadi cepat-cepat ingin bertemu mereka." kata Siwon sambil membayangkan sosok kedua keponakannya itu.

"Makanya, cepatlah mempunyai aegya bersama Kibum hyung." kata Yunho menggoda sang hyung.

"Haha, ne. Doakan saja, suapaya kami bisa cepat-cepat memberikan adik sepupu bagi Changmin dan Jiyool. Haha." jawab Siwon sambil tertawa.

Yah, kalian mengingat Kibum? Namja manis yang ditemui Siwon saat pesta pernikahan YunJae dulu? Ne, setelah pertemuan singkat mereka itu, hubungan keduanya semakin akrab. Dan setelah satu tahun saling mengenal, merekapun sepakat untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius, dan dua tahun setelah mereka bertemu-tepatnya setahun yang lalu-merekapun memutuskan untuk mengikat hubungan kedalam janji suci pernikahan. Namun sayang, sudah satu tahun menikah, Kibum belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda berbadan dua. Ya, Kibum dan Jaejoong adalah namja yang istimewa yang bisa mengandung. Suatu keajaiban bagi keluarga Jung bisa memiliki menantu namja namun dengan keistimewaan yang jarang sekali dimiliki oleh namja lainnya.

"Tentu saja, apa kau mau mendengar saran dariku hyung?" tanya Yunho sambil mengembangkan smirk di wajahnya.

"Eoh? Saran?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"Ne, saran supaya kau bisa cepat mempunyai aegya?" kata Yunho masih tetap dengan smirk diwajahnya.

"Eoh?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan aku langsung memiliki Jiyool padahal usia pernikahan kami baru memasuki tahun pertama saat itu. Kau mau tahu rahasiaku saat melakukannya?"

"Ne?"

"Caranya-"

Dan berlanjutlah perbincangan kakak beradik itu tentang bagaimana caranya Yunho untuk cepat mendapatkan aegya(?)

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Sementara sang appa tengah memberikan saran dan membagi pengalaman membuat aegya(?)kepada sang hyung, lain lagi dengan putranya a.k.a Jung Changmin yang kini tengah membisikkan rencana yang akan dilakukannya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo?" tanya Changmin masih dengan seringai kecil diwajahnya.

"Ne, Minie. Arraseo!" jawab Kyuhyun mantap dan menganggukan kepalanya pasti.

"Kajja kita mulai." bisik Changmin dan mulai menjalankan rencananya.

"Umm!"

"Oppa, mainnya yang benel dong! Maca bicik-bicik gitu!" teriak Jiyool karena kesal melihat kedua oppanya malah saling berbisik.

"Jiyoolie, bagaimana kalau kita bermain yang lain aja?" kata Changmin sambil menatap Jiyool dengan seringai yang masih bertahan sedari tadi.

"Main apa oppa?" tanya Jiyool yang rupanya sedikit tertarik dengan ajakan bermain sang oppa. Yah, sangat jarang oppanya itu mau mengajak dirinya main duluan, biasanya ialah yang merengek meminta agar sang oppa main bermain bersamanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain petak umpet(?)" lanjut Changmin sambil memandang Jiyool.

Jiyoolpun tersenyum senang, ah, petak umpet(?) Ia belum pernah memainkan permainan itu bersama sang oppa, dan iapun dengan semangat menganggukkan kepala menyetujui perkataan Changmin.

"Umm, Yoolie mau~" teriak Jiyool penuh semangat sambil tersenyum senang.

Changminpun juga ikut tersenyum, bukan, tentu saja bukan karena merasa senang seperti yang dirasakan Jiyool, melainkan senang karena rencananya nampaknya akan berjalan mulus.

"Nah, sekarang kita tentukan siapa yang berjaga. Kyunnie, kajja." ajak Changmin dan bersiap untuk melakukan permainan. Merekapun lantas berhompimpa ria guna menentukan siapa yang harus berjaga.

"Ka, Wi, Bo!" teriak ketiganya kompak.

"Ha, Jiyool kalah. Kau harus berjaga!" kata Kyuhyun dan membuat Jiyool cemberut.

"Haa, Yoolie kalah. Huh, ya udah, Yoolie yang jaga." parsrah Jiyool dan mulai membalikkan badannya dan mulai berhitung.

"Satu..dua..tiga..empat..."

Bersamaan dengan Jiyool yang mulai menghitung, Changmin dan Kyuhyunpun juga mulai bersembunyi. Keduanya dengan kompak mencari tempat persembunyian yang mudah dilihat oleh Jiyool. Ah, nampaknya ini adalah bagian dari rencana mereka.

"Dua puluh." teriak Jiyool semangat dan segera membalikkan badannya. "Haa, Jiyool cari ne~" lanjutnya dan bersiap untuk mencari tempat persembunyian Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Iapun memutar-mutar disekitar ruang keluarga mereka bermain tadi, dan-

"Ah! Kyunnie oppa ketemu!" pekik Jiyool girang saat menemukan Kyuhyun yang bersembunyi dibalik sofa.

"Oh tidak, aku ketahuan~" seru Kyuhyun dibuat-buat sedih, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan senyum yang tercetak diwajahnya.

"Haha, cakalang tinggal Minie oppa." kata Jiyool lagi dan bersiap mencari Changmin. Kembali ia mengelilingi ruang keluarga guna mencari keberadaan Changmin, sampai-

"Minie oppa ketemu!" pekiknya kencang saat menemukan Changmin yang bersembunyi disamping rak.

"Yah, ketahuan deh." seru Changmin dan melemparkan senyumnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Haha, cekalang Kyunnie oppa yang jaga. Kajja Minie oppa, kita cembunyi." pekik Jiyool dan selanjutnya Kyuhyunpun mulai berhitung sementara Changmin dan Jiyool mulai bersembunyi.

"Ah, Yoolie haluc cembunyi dimana~" panik Jiyool tak bisa menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi.

"Yoolie, sini, palli! Sembunyi disini aja." teriak Changmin memanggil Jiyool dan mencarikan tempat persembunyian untuk Jiyool.

"Kajja, Yoolie sembunyi disini aja. Pasti gak akan ketahuan." lanjut Changmin sambil menunjuk ke kamar tamu yang ada disana.

"Kajja oppa!" teriak Jiyool semangat dan menarik masuk Changmin ke dalam kamar itu. "Ah, ah, cembunyi dimana~" panik Jiyool lagi.

"Sini, sembunyi disini aja." kata Changmin lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah lemari pakaian yang ada dalam kamar itu.

"Cembunyi dicini?" tanya Jiyool lagi dan mendapat anggukan dari Changmin.

"Ne, tapi kau harus diam dan jangan keluar. Kau tak mau ketahuan oleh Kyunnie oppa kan?" tanya Changmin dan mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari Jiyool.

"Nah, cepatlah masuk." kata Changmin dan membantu Jiyool bersembunyi dalam lemari itu.

_'Hehe, rencana berhasil'_

"Nah, Yoolie diam disana ne." kata Changmin lagi dan setelahnya iapun menutup pintu lemari itu lalu dengan mengendap-endap keluar kamar.

Klek

"Minie~" panggil Kyuhyun pelan saat melihat Changmin keluar dari kamar tamu itu. "Eotteokhae?" tanyanya lagi dan mendapat jawaban berupa seringai dari Changmin.

"Beres! Sekarang kita bisa bermain game!" jawab Changmin semangat dan membuat Kyuhyun memekik girang.

"Yeahh! Kajja!" teriak Kyuhyun girang dan segera menarik Changmin menuju kamar Changmin dilantai atas.

Sementara kedua oppanya tengah bersenang-senang bermain game, Jiyool masih saja terus bersembunyi didalam lemari itu. Sesekali ia mengintip melalui celah pintu lemari itu.

"Hihi, Kyunnie oppa pacti gak bica temuin Yoolie!" kekehnya senang tanpa tahu kebenaran dibalik semuanya.

20 menit berlalu

"Kyunnie oppa lama cekali. Hoaahhmmm..Yoolie kan jadi ngantuk." keluh Jiyool yang terlihat mulai mengantuk, bahkan ia sudah beberapa kali menguap, sebelum akhirnya iapun tertidur dalam lemari itu.

"Eomma-" lirih Jiyool sebelum memejamkan matanya berlayar didunia mimpi.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat mendapati ruang keluarganya sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran tiga bocah itu disana. Ia yang tadinya ingin memberikan cemilan untuk menemani mereka bermainpun mau tak mau merasa aneh.

"Kemana mereka?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Minie, Yoolie." teriak Jaejoong memanggil kedua anaknya, namun tak ada sahutan dari keduanya. "Apa mereka main diluar yah?" gumamnya lagi dan bersiap melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

"Minie, Yoolie. Kyunnie." teriaknya lagi setelah sampai diluar rumah, namun lagi-lagi ia tak menemukan ketiga bocah itu diluat sana.

"Tak ada juga. Kemana mereka sebenarnya."

Kini Jaejoongpun diliputi perasaan cemas. Bagaimana tidak cemas saat dirimu tidak tahu dimana keberadaan anakmu?

"Chorong-ah, Bomi-ah!" teriak Jaejoong memanggil kedua pengasuh anaknya.

"Ne nyonya." jawab Chorong dan Bomi cepat. "Ada apa nyonya?" tanya Chorong setelah sampai dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Kalian melihat Changmin dan Jiyool? Tadi mereka bermain disini." tanya Jaejoong kepada dua babysitter itu.

"Anio nyonya. Sedari tadi kami berada dibelakang membereskan cucian." jawab Chorong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Astaga, kemana anak-anak itu." cemas Jaejoong lagi sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. "Kalian cari mereka dihalaman belakang, siapa tahu mereka bermain disana." kata Jaejoong lagi sebelum akhirnya kembali mencari keberadaan anak-anaknya.

Sementara sang eomma tengah panik mencari keberadaan dirinya dan sang dongsaeng, kini sang tersangka utama a.k.a Jung Changmin tengah asik-asiknya memacu mobil sport merahnya menjelajahi jalanan berbatu guna membuat jarak yang jauh dengan mobil sport biru milik Kyuhyun.

"Ahh, kau curang Minie!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kyunnie pabo. Hahha!" Changminpun tertawa nista saat melihat sang sahabat menggerutu sebal.

"Lihat saja, Kyunnie pasti bisa mengalahkan Minie nanti!" kata Kyuhyun setengah berteriak meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Haha, coba saja!" kata Changmin dan malah meledek Kyuhyun dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Huh!"

"Tapi Kyunnie, sepertinya Minie melupakan sesuatu!" kata Changmin ditengah-tengah aksi balapannya.

"Eoh? Minie lupa apa?" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melepas pandangannya dari layar televisi dihadapannya.

"Molla."

"Aiss."

Dan merekapun kembali melanjutkan persaingan mereka dalam balapan mobil, tanpa sadar jika mereka sudah melupakan dongsaeng mereka.

.

.

Jaejoong masih setia mencari keberadaan kedua anaknya, ia benar-benar panik karena tak menemukan keberadaan anaknya dimanapun. Chorong dan Bomipun tak menemukan keberadaan kedua anak majikannya itu dihalaman belakang.

"Aiss, kemana sebenarnya mereka!" keluh Jaejoong dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri ruang keluarga, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hiks.."

Deg

"Yoolie!" desis Jaejoong saat samar-samar mendengar isakan lirih.

"Hiks..eom..ma.."

"Yoolie!" Jaejoong kembali berteriak, namun kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia yakin sangat yakin kalau ia mendengar suara lirihan Jiyool putrinya.

"Yoolie, ini eomma changi. Kau dimana changi!" teriak Jaejoong lagi berusaha mencari keberadaan Jiyool.

"Hiks..eomma..eomma!" panggil Jiyool lagi lebih keras saat mendengar suara eommanya.

"Yoolie!" pekik Jaejoong saat mendengar suara putrinya dari arah kamar tamu. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar tamu itu.

"Jiyool!" panggil Jaejoong lagi sesaat setelah masuk ke dalam kamar itu, iapun kembali mencari keberadaan Jiyool didalam sana. "Changi, Jiyoolie, jawab eomma changi. Eodiseoyo?"

" ..eomma."

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong bergemuruh cepat saat mendengar lirihan suara Jiyool dari arah lemari, dengan cepat ia segera mendekat kearah lemari besar itu.

"Yoolie!"

Brakkk

Dan Jaejoongpun dengan cepat membuka pintu lemari itu.

Deg

"Jiyoolie!"

"Eom..eomma..hiks..huweee...eommma~" dan tangis Jiyoolpun semakin kencang saat menemukan wajah sang eomma dihadapannya.

Hup

Jaejoong segera menggendong tubuh kecil Jiyool dan mengeluarkannya dari dalam lemari. Diusapnya sayang punggung Jiyool yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Cup cup sayang, uljimayo. Eomma disini, eomma sudah disini changi." kata Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan putrinya itu. Ia sungguh merasa heran kenapa Jiyool bisa sampai berada dalam lemari itu.

"Hiks..hiks..eomma..eomma.." racau Jiyool dan terus mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong. Iapun menelungsupkan(?)wajahnya didada Jaejoong, ia benar-benar ketakutan tadi.

Ya, saat Jiyool terbangun dari tidurnya, ia sangat kaget karena suasana disekitarnya begitu gelap. Belum lagi ia merasa sedikit sesak nafas karena berada ditempat yang sempit. Alhasil, karena tak berani keluar darisana, iapun akhirnya menangis sesenggukan disana, sambil memanggil-manggil eommanya. Berharap eommanya segera datang dan membawanya keluar dari kegelapan itu.

"Uljimayo changi. Cup cup~" Jaejoong terus berusaha menangkan putrinya itu. Didekapnya erat tubuh kecil Jiyool sambil terus mengusap-ngusap punggungnya agar tangisannya berhenti.

"Uljima ne, kenapa Yoolie bisa ada disana hemm? Dan Minie oppa eodiseo?" tanya Jaejoong sambil masih berusaha menenangkan putrinya itu.

"Oppa..hiks..ani..hiks.." racau Jiyool masih enggan melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuh Jaejoong, ia juga tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong karena masih sesenggukan. Ia sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

"Cup cup, uljima. Kka, kita ambil minum dulu ne." kata Jaeoong akhirnya dan mulai keluar dari kamar manuju dapur guna mangambil air untuk Jiyool.

"Chorong-ah, tolong ambilkan air untuk Jiyoolie." teriak Jaejoong dan mendudukkan pantatnya dimeja makan. Iapun mendudukkan Jiyool diatas meja dan membenarkan baju putrinya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ne nyo-, eh nona Jiyool kenapa menangis nyonya?" tanya Chorong saat mengantarkan air minum yang diminta Jaejoong, iapun kaget saat menemukan wajah nona mudanya yang sembab karena menangis. Ditambah lagi Jiyool yang masih sesenggukan.

"Mollayo, tadi aku menemukannya didalam lemari di kamar tamu." jawab Jaejoong sambil perlahan meminumkan air itu pada Jiyool.

"Minum dulu ne changi, pelam-pelan." kata Jaejoong sambil meminumkan pelan-pelan airputihnya.

"Hiks..udah.." kata Jiyool dan mendorong pelan tangan Jaejoong.

Tak

Jaejoongpun menaruh gelas itu lalu kemudian kembali bertanya pada Jiyool, "Yoolie changi, kenapa changi tadi bisa ada didalam lemari hemm? Lalu Minie oppa dan Kyunnie oppa eodiseo?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengusap lelehan airmata dipipi Jiyool.

Jiyoolpun menatap mata sang eomma lalu menjawab, "Tadi Yollie..dan..hiks..Minie oppa, main..hiks..petak umpet eom..ma." jawab Jiyool masih dengan sesekali sesenggukan. "Teluc, waktu..hiks..Kyunnie oppa yang jaga..Minie oppa culuh Yoolie..hiks..buat cembunyi dicana." jawab Jiyool dan seketika membuat Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Petak umpet?" ulangnya dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Jiyool.

"Yoolie teluc..hiks..cembunyi..tapi Kyunnie oppa..hiks..lama banget.. Jadinya Yoolie..hiks..ampe ketidulan dicana."

Jaejoongpun mendengarkan jawaban Jiyool dengan seksama(?), dan setelah mencerna semua perkataan Jiyool, Jaejoongpun bisa mengambil sebuah kesimpulan. Seketika iapun memekik tertahan.

"CHANGMINIE!"

Brakkk

"Aduh, appo~" rintih Changmin saat dirinya terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Tadi ia hendak bangun dari duduknya, namun ia malah terpeleset joy stik mainannya.

"Minie waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun yang heran melihat sahabatnya terjatuh begitu.

"Mollayo, tapi perasaan Minie kok jadi nggak enak ne Kyunnie?" lirih Changmin dan menggaruk pipi tembamnya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Yunho tengah sibuk membereskan peralatan kantornya. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktunya pulang kantor, dan ia ingin secepatnya pulang ke rumah. Entah kenapa, namun ia merasa ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah.

Brakk

Pintu ruangan Yunho tiba-tiba terbuka dan detik berikutnya Dongwoonpun masuk dengan seenak jidatnya ke ruangan Yunho tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, membuat Yunho hanya menggeleng melihat sikap bawahannya itu yang sama sekali tak pernah berubah.

"Hyung, kau akan pulang?" tanya Dongwoon sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan Yunho.

"Ne." jawab Yunho singkat dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aku juga akan ke rumahmu hyung, aku akan menjemput Kyuhyun." kata Dongwoon lagi dan Yunho hanya melirik sekilas kearahnya. "Kajja hyung kita pulang bersama." lanjut Dongwoon dan berikutnya Yunhopun mulai keluar dari ruangannya diikuti oleh Dongwoon dibelakangnya.

Sementara itu di kediaman Jung, terlihat Jaejoong dengan wajah yang tak bersahabat dan mengeluarkan aura kelam dari tubuhnya. Entah apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh ibu dua anak itu, namun sepertinya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

"Jung Changmin!" panggil Jaejoong setengah berteriak memanggil putra pertamanya itu dengan aura kelam yang masih setia menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Jung Changmin!" panggil Jaejoong sekali lagi karena tak mendengar jawaban dari putranya itu.

"..."

Sementara di dalam kamar Changmin.

"Minie, sepertinya ada yang memanggil Minie." kata Kyuhyun saat samar-samar mendengar suara yang memanggil nama sahabatnya.

"Ne, Minie juga mendengarnya." jawab Changmin dan menolehkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Jung Changmin!"

Deg

Dan jantung Changminpun berdetak kencang saat kembali mendengar suara itu. Ya, ia hafal, sangat hafal suara siapa itu.

"Itu suara eomma-" lirih Changmin dan menatap takut-takut kearah Kyuhyun. Entahlah, namun perasaannya sungguh tak enak saat mendengar sang eomma memanggil namanya dengan lengkap begitu.

"Se..sebaiknya kita turun Minie, siapa tahu eomma Minie menyuruh kita makan cemilan." jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah takutnya saat mendengar suara Jaejoong itu.

Changminpun mengangguk dan dengan kompak keduanya segera menaruh joy stick mereka dan mematikan game yang tadi mereka mainkan. Lalu dengan berhati-hati mereka keluar kamar dan turun menemui Jaejoong.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar cukup keras menuruni tangga, membuat Jaejoong yang berada di ruang keluargapun bisa mendengat suara derap langkah kaki itu. Segera ditolehkannya kepalanya keasal suara dan menemukan dua bocah laki-laki yang berjalan pelan kearahnya.

"Eomma, panggil Minie?" tanya Changmin setelah sampai dihadapan sang eomma, iapun menatap takut-takut kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Changmin, ditatapnya putra pertamanya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Eom..ma-" cicit Changmin yang entah kenapa merasakan perasaan takut saat melihat eommanya itu.

"Darimana saja kau hmm?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara rendah dan tanpa senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Glup

Changmin meneguk susah payah salivanya. Oh, iya sangat tahu gelagat eommanya itu. Kalau eommanya sudah berbicara datar dan dingin seperti itu, ditambah fakta eommanya memanggil namanya dengan lengkap, itu adalah tanda-tanda jika sang eomma tengah dalam suasana hati yang tak baik.

"Emm, Minie main game sama Kyunnie dikamar eomma." jawab Changmin hati-hati tanpa berani menatap kearah sang eomma.

Bagus. Ia semakin yakin ada yang tidak baik dengan suasana hati eommanya itu.

"Apa gamenya menyenangkan?" tanya Jaejoong lagi dan kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat ke arah Changmin.

"Eumm..n..ne." jawab Changmin terbata, iapun memberanikan dirinya untuk mendongak menatap Jaejoong.

"Ne eomma tahu. Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan sampai kau melupakan dongsaengmu eoh?"

Deg

Eommanya tahu!

"Eom..ma."

"Mwo? Apa ada kata pembelaan Jung Changmin?" masih, masih dengan nada datar dan dingin, Jaejoong bertanya kepada putranya itu.

"Eomma..bukan begitu." jawab Changmin sambil mencoba menatap lembut mata sang eomma. Ia mencoba membela dirinya.

"Bukan begitu apa hmm? Apa kau mau mengelak kalau kau tak meninggalkan Jiyool didalam lemari itu hmm? Apa kau juga mau mengelak kalau bukan kau yang menyuruhnya untuk bersembunyi disana? Begitu?"

"Anio."

"Lalu apa?"

"Minie..Minie lupa." jawab Changmin sambil kini menundukkan wajahnya.

Ya, ia lupa. Alasan yang bagus bukan?

Jaejoong menatap tak mengerti kearah putranya itu. Lupa? Yang benar saja!

"Minie lupa. Minie gak maksud buat ninggalin Yoolie disana." lanjut Changmin lagi masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sengaja atau tidak, tapi perbuatanmu itu salah!" jawab Jaejoong tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya. Ia hanya merasa kali ini Changmin sudah sedikit keterlaluan.

"..."

"Apa kau sengaja menyuruh Jiyool untuk bersembunyi disana sehingga kau bisa bermain game? Begitu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi berusaha untuk menekan kemarahannya. Ya, bukan tak mungkin bukan Changmin melakukan hal itu secara sengaja? Ia sangat mengenal sifat putranya itu.

"..."

"Jung Changmin!"

"..."

"Jawab eomma!" teriak Jaejoong karena Changmin tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"..."

"..."

"Eom..ma-" lirih Changmin dan kini dengan perlahan mulai mendongakkan kepalanya guna menatap Jaejoong. Ditatapnya mata bulat sang eomma dengan airmata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Ia takut, benar-benar merasa takut akan kemarahan eommanya ini.

"Eomma tak pernah mengajarimu berbuat begitu. Eomma menyuruhmu untuk menjaga Jiyool, tapi kenapa kau malah menyuruhnya bersembunyi sementara kalian asik bermain game?" kali ini Jaejoong sedikit menurunkan nada suaranya saat melihat mata Changmin yang berkaca-kaca.

"..."

"Eomma meminta kalian untuk bermain bersama. Kalau kalian ingin bermain, setidaknya katakan pada eomma! Jangan malah menjahili dongsaeng kalian!" lagi, Jaejoong mulai kembali meninggikan suaranya saat teringat bagaimana Jiyool yang menangis didalam lemari tadi. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir kenapa Changmin putranya bisa melakukan hal itu pada dongsaengnya.

"Kalian tahu, eomma sangat panik saat tak melihat kalian bermain di ruang keluarga. Eomma pikir terjadi hal buruk pada kalian. Saat eomma memanggil kalian, kalian sama sekali tak menjawab panggilan eomma. Sampai eomma mendengar suara tangisan Jiyool."

Deg

Dongsaengnya menangis? Changmin melebarkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Jaejoong kalau dongsaengnya itu menangis.

"Jiyool menangis karena ketakutan berada disana. Apa kalian tahu bagaimana paniknya eomma saat itu? Kalian tahu bagaimana takutnya Jiyool saat itu?"

"Eomma, Minie-"

"Eomma kecewa padamu Changmin. Tak bisakah kau menjadi oppa yang baik bagi Jiyool?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap dalam kearah mata Changmin.

Deg

"Jangan hanya karna kau kesal pada Jiyool kau bisa melakukan itu padanya."

"..."

"..."

"Hiks..hiks.." dan pertahanan Changminpun runtuh bersamaan dengan lirihan tangisan yang keluar darinya. Ia sungguh takut saat melihat kemarahan eommanya, namun dibalik itu, ia juga merasa kesal karena lagi-lagi eommanya lebih memperhatikan sang dongsaeng daripada dirinya.

"Minie..hiks..Anio.." jawab Changmin dengan lelehan airmata yang membasahi wajah bulatnya.

Jaejoong hanya diam, membiarkan Changmin mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Minie benci eomma."

Deg

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya mendengar lirihan Changmin itu.

"Eomma udah bener-bener nggak perduli lagi sama Minie."

"..."

"Eomma cuma memperhatikan Jiyool. Nggak pernah lagi mikirin Minie!" teriak Changmin meluapkan kekesalannya. Iapun semakin terisak dalam tangisannya.

"Ne, Minie memang sengaja menyuruh Jiyool untuk sembunyi disana. Tapi Minie beneran lupa! Hiks."

Ya, Changmin memang sepenuhnya lupa. Awalnya ia hanya ingin bermain game sebentar bersama Kyuhyun, dan membiarkan Jiyool menunggu lebih lama disana. Namun ternyata mereka keasikan main dan menyebabkan mereka melupakan Jiyool.

"Eomma nggak mau dengerin Minie, eomma selalu nyalahin Minie. Hiks..hiks.."

"..."

"Minie benci eomma! Minie benci eomma yang lebih sayang Yoolie daripada Minie! Minie nggak mau lagi disini. Hiks..hiks. Minie mau pergi aja."

Srett

Brakk

Tap

Tap

Tap

"MINIE~"

Dan Changminpun berlari kencang meninggalkan sang eomma, berlari kencang keluar dari rumahnya bersamaan dengan teriakan sang sahabat yang menyerukan namanya.

Sementara itu di luar rumah, nampak Yunho yang baru saja tiba dirumahnya, dan dibelakangnya nampak Dongwoon yang juga baru sampai di rumah atasannya itu.

"Yoo hyung, aku tak sabar bertemu lagi dengan malaikat cantik itu~" kata Dongwoon sambil turun dari mobilnya, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Yunho.

"Ck, apa yang ia bicarakan!" gumam Yunho sambil memutar malas matanya. Yah, ia sangat tak mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh bawahannya itu.

Merekapun sampai didepan pintu rumah Yunho, dan segera setelahnya Yunhopun membuka pintu rumahnya sambil mengucapkan salam.

"Appa pul-"

Brakkk

Brughhh

"Ouchh-"

Baru saja Yunho membuka pintu rumahnya, tiba-tiba dari arah dalam sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang menubruknya dengan cukup keras. Menyebabkan ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Yah, apa yang-"

"MINIE~!"

Brughhh

"Ouch-"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Yunho harus menerima tubrukan yang cukup kencang ditubuhnya.

"Hyung apa yang-, owww, waaa!"

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Yunho, Dongwoon yang berada dibelakangnyapun mengalami hal yang sama. Seseorang menubruknya dan menyebabkan ia kaget bukan main.

"MINIE~"

Brughhh

"Ouch, yah yah! Kyunnie!" teriak Dongwoon saat matanya menangkap sosok sang keponakan yang berlari kencang dan menubruknya tadi.

"Woonie samchon!" teriak Kyuhyun tak kalah kencangnya saat melihat pamannya disana.

"Waeyo, kenapa berlari begitu?" tanya Dongwoon sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Minie, dia lari. Kajja samchon kejar Minie, kajja!" pekik Kyuhyun lagi dan segera menarik Dongwoon untuk mengejar Changmin.

"Yah, yah! Jangan menarik samchon begini Kyunnie."

"Ah, ah, Minie~" teriak Kyuhyun lagi sambil terus mengejar Changmin yang sudah berlari cukup jauh dihadapannya, dan tak lupa menyeret serta sang paman dibelakangnya. Sementara Changmin masih terus berlari dengan airmata yang masih terus mengalir membasahi pipi tembamnya.

"Hiks..hiks..nappeun..hiks..eomma..hiks."

"Aduh Samchon kenapa larinya lambat sekali, itu kita harus kejar Minie!" gerutu Kyuhyun yang gemas melihat Dongwoon yang berlari sangat lambat.

"Kenapa kita harus mengejar Changmin? Dan kenapa pula ia berlari begitu?" tanya Dongwoon ditengah aksi mengejar Changmin itu.

"Minie dimarahin eommanya, dan dia bilang dia nggak mau lagi tinggal disana." jawab Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menoleh kearah Dongwoon.

"Ah itu dia Minie. Palli samchon, kita kejar Minie!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi saat melihat Changmin yang sudah berada cukup dekat dihadapannya.

"MINIE!"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Grepp

Dan Kyuhyunpun berhasil mengejar Changmin. Iapun lalu mendekap tubuh sahabatnya itu agar tak kembali berlari.

"Hiks..lepas..lepas..hiks.." racau Changmin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, mencoba melepaskan dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Anio Minie, ini Kyunnie." jawab Kyuhyun yang ikut merasa sedih melihat sahabatnya menangis seperti itu. "Samchon, palli bantu Kyunnie!" teriak Kyuhyun menyuruh Dongwoon untuk membantu menenangkan Changmin.

Hupp

Dengan sigap Dongwoonpun mengangkat tubuh montok Changmin, dan memeluknya agar Changmin tak meronta lagi. Ia sebenarnya heran mengapa Changmin harus berlari dari rumahnya seperti ini.

"Minie, uljima. Ini jussi, Minie."

"Hiks..lepas..Minie nggak mau pulang..hiks..lepas!" Changminpun terus meronta dipelukan Dongwoon, membuat Dongwoon sedikit kesusahan karena kekuatan Changmin yang lumayan, apalagi Changmin memukul tubuhnya membabi buta seperti itu.

"Ne ne, jussi tak akan mengajakmu pulang. Tapi kau harus berhenti menangis!" kata Dongwoon mencoba untuk mengehentikan tangis Changmin.

"Gojimal! Gojimal!" teriak Changmin lagi sambil terus meronta-ronta.

"Anio, jussi janji. Yaksoke!" jawab Dongwoon dan membuat Changmin menghentikan rontaannya.

"Jinja? Jussi gak akan bawa Minie pulang?" tanya Changmin dan menatap wajah Dongwoon dengan wajah yang masih berurai airmata.

"Ne geurae. Jadi kau jangan menangis eoh!" jawab Dongwoon sambil tersenyum dan menghapus jejak airmata yang ada diwajah Changmin. "Baiklah, kajja kita pulang ke rumah jussi saja." lanjutnya dan segera menyetop taksi yang kebetulan melintas dihadapannya. Merekapun masuk kedalam taksi dan segera setelahnya ia menyuruh sang sopir untuk mengantar mereka kekediamannya.

_'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis Minie? Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi?'_

Berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecambuk dalam pikiran Dongwoon, ia sangat heran mengapa Changmin bisa berlari sambil menangis begitu. Ditambah lagi fakta kalau Changmin tak mau diantar kerumahnya, menyebabkan ia bertambah penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Iapun terus memperhatikan Changmin yang kini duduk disebelahnya, masih dengan sesenggukan dan sesekali nampak ia yang mengucek matanya untuk mengahapus airmata diwajahnya.

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

Sementara itu diwaktu yang bersamaan di kediaman Jung, nampak Yunho dengan wajah yang menyiratkan keheranan luar biasa. Ia berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam rumahnya menuju sang 'istri'-Jaejoong.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Waeyo?" tanya Yunho setelah dirinya sampai disebelah Jaejoong, segera ia menyentuh dengan lembut bahu Jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik yang sudah 3 tahun ini menjadi istrinya mendongakkan wajahnya kearah Yunho.

Deg

Jantung Yunho berdetak kencang saat melihat wajah frustasi sang istri. Iapun melebarkan matanya dan segera merangkul sang istri.

"Waeyo? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho lagi yang sarat akan kecemasan dalam nada suaranya.

Jaejoong hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan, ia tak berani menatap sang suami, takut kalau Yunho akan marah besar jika tahu ia sudah membentak Changmin seperti tadi.

"Katakan Joongie, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan tadi, tadi siapa yang berlari itu eoh?" tanya Yunho lagi yang sudah sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia jadi semakin kesal karena Jaejoong sama sekali tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Katakan Joongie! Jangan hanya diam saja!"

"Hiks..Minie..dia-"

"Minie? Changmin, kenapa dengan dia?" ulang Yunho lagi sama sekali tak menyembunyikan rasa khawatir yang sangat kentara dalam nada bicaranya. Iapun menatap dalam kearah Jaejoong, menunggu namja cantik itu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Joongie-"

"Aku tadi memarahi Minie." lirih Jaejoong akhirnya dan setelahnya iapun menundukkan wajahnya. Nampaknya ia merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dilakukannya kepada Changmin tadi. "Aku berteriak kencang padanya, dan memarahinya. Sampai akhirnya, Minie, dia-, hiks.. Minie-"

Grepp

Yunhopun kembali dengan sigap memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, ia sungguh tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. "Minie, kenapa kau bisa sampai membentaknya?" tanya Yunho lagi masih sambil memeluk tubuh bergetar sang istri.

"Hiks..Yoolie, ia membuat Yoolie menangis..aku..tak bermaksud..hiks..hanya saja aku..aku..hiks..Minie..Minie pergi Yunho-ah! Hiks..Minie.."

Dan tangis Jaejoongpun pecah, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang semakin bergetar. Ya, ia merasa bersalah sudah membentak dan memarahi putranya seperti itu. Ia sungguh menyesal, sangat menyesal. Ia hanya terbawa suasana saat melihat kondisi Jiyool tadi.

Yunhopun semakin mendekap tubuh mungil Jaejoong dan menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan hangatnya, sebelum akhirnya teringat akan satu hal.

"Berarti yang berlari dan menubrukku tadi-" ucapnya menggantung dan mendorong pelan tubuh Jaejoong. "Minie!" pekiknya kencang dan segera berlari keluar rumahnya, berniat untuk mencari keberadaan putra pertamanya itu.

"Minie! Changminie!" teriaknya seperti orang gila, iapun terus berlari mencari namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan keberadaan Changmin dimanapun. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah berada cukup jauh dari rumahnya, namun tanda-tanda keberadaan Changmin sama sekali tak ada.

"Aiss! Harusnya aku sadar sejak tadi, kalau yang berlari itu Changmin!" gumam Yunho dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu. "Minie eodiseo!" lirihnya lagi sambil memandang kearah jalan didepannya.

Drrrttt drrrttt drrrttt

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yunho bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk, segera ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Iapun melirik ID sang penelpon dan segera setelahnya ia menjawab panggilan itu-yang ternyata berasal dari Dongwoon.

"Ne yeoboseyo." kata Yunho dengan nada yang sama sekali tak bersahabat.

"Yeoboseyo hyung, Changmin sekarang ada bersamaku." jawab Dongwoon segera menjelaskan keadaannya setelah menyadari nada yang tak bersahabat yang dikeluarkan oleh atasannya itu.

"Minie, ada bersamamu?" kata Yunho memastikan.

"Ne hyung, tadi aku menemukannya berlari kencang keluar dari rumahmu sambil menangis." jawab Dongwoon lagi. "Kau jangan khawatir hyung, sekarang ia baik-baik saja. Aku akan membawanya ke rumahku, karena ia mengatakan tak mau pulang ke rumah." lanjut Dongwoon.

"Ia tak mau pulang?" tanya Yunho merasa heran.

"Ne, ia mengatakan kalau ia tak mau pulang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hyung? Kenapa ia menangis tadi? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Karena dari yang ku dengar dari Kyuhyun, katanya Jaejoong hyung memarahi Changmin tadi."

Hahh

Yunho menghela nafas sebentar, ia juga bingung sebenarnya harus menjelaskan darimana. Karna ia sendiripun tak sepenuhnya memahami apa yang terjadi tadi. Ia hanya paham jika istrinya memarahi Changmin hingga putranya itu menangis dan memilih pergi dari rumah.

"Nado mollayo. Aku juga tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun aku minta tolong kau jaga Changmin dulu." kata Yunho akhirnya mencoba berfikir jernih.

"Arraseo hyung, tanpa kau minta aku akan menjaganya."

"Gomawo Dongwoon-ah! Aku akan menjemputnya nanti."

"Cheonma hyung. Aku tutup telponnya dulu ne hyung, kami sudah sampai. Annyeong."

"Ne, annyeong."

Tuut

Tuut

Tuut

.

.

.

Ceklek

Setelah mencari keberadaan Changmin, akhirnya Yunhopun pulang ke rumahnya. Yah, setidaknya ia sedikit lega karena ternyata Changmin ada bersama Dongwoon.

Jaejoong yang mendengar suara pintu terbukapun, segera menghampiri Yunho yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah, ia segera berlari kearah suaminya itu menanyakan dimana keberadaan putranya Changmin.

"Yun, Minie?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa bisa menutupi nada cemas dan khawatir dalam ucapannya. Ditatapnya suaminya itu dengan mata bulatnya yang sedikit bengkak dan memerah.

Hahh

Yunho mengehala nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Changmin ada bersama Dongwoon." jawab Yunho singkat dan seketika membuat Jaejoong mengernyit bingung. "Saat ia berlari tadi, Dongwoon mengikutinya, dan ia mengajak Minie untuk pulang kerumahnya. Minie mengatakan kalau ia tak mau pulang kesini, ke rumahnya." lanjut Yunho dan seketika membuat Jaejoong merasa bersalah.

"Hiks..Minie-"

Grepp

"Joongie, kita harus secepatnya meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini. Aku, tak ingin Changmin semakin merasa kalau kita sudah tak perduli lagi padanya. Kita harus membicarakan ini." kata Yunho sambil menyentuh pelan pundak Jaejoong. Ditatapnya mata Jaejoong dengan intens.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sambil menatap mata musang Yunho, mencoba menahan desakan airmata dan isakan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja pecah karena rasa bersalah yang tak bisa ditutupinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Changmin kabur deh.. Gara-gara Jaejoong. :'( hikss..hiks.. Ada yang mau marah sama Jaejoong? Douzo~~

Sungguh..sebenarnya saya kurang yakin dengan chap ini. Saya sangat amat sadar jika ceritanya semakin absurd dan nggak jelas, nggak ada feels dan bahasanya sungguh..ahhh..sudahlah~~ semoga kalian tidak muntah setelah membaca chap ini T_T

Saya sangat berterima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah baca, follow, favorite, dan bahkan sampai review cerita ini.. Maaf jika chap ini tidak membuat anda puas.. Sejujurnya saya sendiri juga tak puas.. Huaaaa

Demo tashikani, big thank's buat :

**PURPLE KIMlee | MPREG Lovers | Vic89 | SimviR | Zen Ikkika | princesssparkyu | queen harkyu | teukiangle | Artemis Jung | Chiti | lee Chunnie | Ai Rin Lee | Pumpkins yellow | Guest | Guest | Guest | miss leeanna | Yuan Lian | kikiikyumin | yunjae05 | meyy-chan | diya1013 | kiki aquamarine| Dhea Kim | AulChan12 | Narita Putri | rinayunjaerina | MaxMin | de | yoon HyunWoon | DahsyatNyaff | akiramia44 | Dennis Park | azahra88 | ShinJiWoo920202 | KJhwang | diahmiftachulningtyas | misschokyulate2 | Shim JaeCho | Guest | Guest | farla23 | minjae boo | sugar day | edogawa ruffy| AyuClouds69 | narayejae | adityaaja** **| jaejae1123 | 7D | AyuClouds69 | Oh Luna | Himawari23 | csyoungie | lee sunri hyun | nanajunsu | GuestYunjae | kkuon | guest**

Yang udah nyempetin review dichap-chap sebelumnya ^^ terimakasih masih memberi saya semangat~~ jangan lupa tinggalkan kesan lagi ne untuk chap ini ^^

Oh ya hari ini tepat ulang tahunnya leader dari grup idola saya BEAST ^^ Yoon Dujun oppa ulang tahun hari ini~~ saengil chukae leader-ssi ^^ sukses terus bareng BEAST dan sukses buat album GoodLuck-nya ^^

Minna review onegaishimasu ^^

.

Denpasar, 4 Juli 2014


	4. Chapter 4

Can i get new Brother, Eomma?

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (33 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (30 tahun)

Jung (Shim) Changmin (6 tahun)

Other cast : Jung Jiyool (3 tahun)

Son Dongwoon (27 tahun)

Park Chorong (24 tahun)

Pairing : Yunjae

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Family/Humor/MPreg

Warning : cerita pasaran dan tidak jelas, judul tak nyambung dengan cerita, alur sesuai mood saya, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tidak baku dan tak sesuai dengan EYD.

Note : cerita ini adalah sequel dari 'Can I Get New Appa, Eomma', karna banyak yang ga rela cerita itu tamat, jadi saya berusaha membuat sequelnya. Semoga kalian menyukainya ne.

.

.

Jja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

::

::

YUNJAEMIN

::

::

_Last chap_

_._

_"Yun, Minie?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa bisa menutupi nada cemas dan khawatir dalam ucapannya. Ditatapnya suaminya itu dengan mata bulatnya yang sedikit bengkak dan memerah._

_Hahh_

_Yunho mengehala nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Changmin ada bersama Dongwoon." jawab Yunho singkat dan seketika membuat Jaejoong mengernyit bingung. "Saat ia berlari tadi, Dongwoon mengikutinya, dan ia mengajak Minie untuk pulang kerumahnya. Minie mengatakan kalau ia tak mau pulang kesini, ke rumahnya." lanjut Yunho dan seketika membuat Jaejoong merasa bersalah._

_"Hiks..Minie-"_

_Grepp_

_"Joongie, kita harus secepatnya meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini. Aku, tak ingin Changmin semakin merasa kalau kita sudah tak perduli lagi padanya. Kita harus membicarakan ini." kata Yunho sambil menyentuh pelan pundak Jaejoong. Ditatapnya mata Jaejoong dengan intens._

_Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sambil menatap mata musang Yunho, mencoba menahan desakan airmata dan isakan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja pecah karena rasa bersalah yang tak bisa ditutupinya._

_._

_._

_._

Changmin hanya menatap tak nafsu pada makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Hah, nampaknya ada yang aneh dengan cast cilik kita ini. Biasanya setiap ada makanan, maka Changmin akan dengan senang hati mengahabiskannya, namun lihatlah sekarang, bahkan semua makanan itu sama sekali tak ada yang disentuhnya. Ia hanya menatap kosong kearah makanan-makanan itu, tanpa ada niatan untuk memakannya.

"Nyamm..nyamm..nyamm.."

Berbanding terbalik dengan sang sahabat, Kyuhyun malah nampak asik dan lahap memakan makanan yang disiapkan oleh pamannya-Dongwoon-tadi. Ya, setelah tadi mereka sampai di kediaman Dongwoon, ia langsung meminta makan kepada sang paman.

"Min..hi..kena..pha..ma..nyamm..nyam..khan..nan..nhhaa..nyam..gakhh..dihh..makhann..nyamm.."

Pletak

"Telan dulu makananmu baru kau bicara bocah!" geram Dongwoon sambil menjitak sayang kepala sang keponakan. Ia mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan sang keponakan.

"Uhukk..uhukk.. Samchon! Appoyo!" dengus Kyuhyun kesal sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Dongwoon. Iapun menatap sengit kearah Dongwoon.

"Minie, kajja dimakan. Waeyo? Apa Minie nggak suka sama makanannya?" tanya Dongwoon tak menghiraukan seruan Kyuhyun yang mengomel akibat jitakannya tadi. Ia lebih fokus untuk mengurus Changmin-yang kelihatan sekali sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik.

Hmmm

Changminpun hanya menggumam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Dongwoon. Ia hanya menusuk-nusuk sepiring teokbeokki yang tadi dibelikan Dongwoon untuknya.

Dongwoonpun menatap kasihan kearah Changmin, ia tak mengerti ada apa yang terjadi sebelum ia datang menjemput Kyuhyun tadi. Namun ia yakin, kalau semua tak baik-baik saja, mengingat Changmin yang menangis dan helaan putus asa yang tadi dikeluarkan oleh atasannya-Yunho. Sebenarnya ia ingin tahu duduk masalah yang terjadi diantara keluarga atasannya itu, namun ia sadar ia bukan siapa-siapa. Sangat tak sopan jika harus mencampuri urusan keluarga orang lain, apalagi itu urusan keluarga sang atasan.

"Tumben Minie nggak makan? Biasanya Minie paling semangat kalo ada makanan." kata Kyuhyun-setelah menelan habis makanannya-sambil menatap wajah sang sahabat, ia benar-benar merasa aneh dengan tingkah Changmin yang berbeda dari biasanya. Padahal biasanya sang sahabat akan makan dengan rakus dan bahkan tak menyisakan untuk dirinya, tapi sekarang bahkan ia tak menyentuh sama sekali makan-makanan itu. Benar-benar membuatnya heran.

Srett

Tap

Tap

Tap

Grepp

Kyuhyunpun beranjak menuju Changmin, lalu dengan sayang memeluk tubuh sang sahabat.

"Minie jangan sedih." ucapnya setelah sampai disebelah Changmin dan langsung memeluk sayang sahabatnya itu, "Kyunnie juga ikut sedih kalo Minie sedih." lanjut Kyuhyun masih dengan memeluk tubuh gembul sang sahabat.

"Minie sedih gara-gara dimarahin eomma Minie tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan sedikit membuat Changmin menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya menatap sebentar kearah Kyuhyun, sebelum akhirnya kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar dalam mood yang tak baik.

Dongwoon hanya melihat adegan itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Ah, keponakan evilnya itu, nampaknya benar-benar menyayangi sang sahabat. Tak pernah ia melihat Kyuhyun begitu perhatian dan sayang kepada siapapun. Tak terasa senyum mengembang diwajah Dongwoon dan membuat authorpun mimisan. #abaikan

"Kka, ini sudah sore. Lebih baik kalian mandi dulu ne. Setelah itu, kajja kita cari makan malam." kata Dongwoon dan setelahnya beranjak menuju Changmin dan menurunkan bocah gembul itu dari kursi.

"Kka, Kyunnie, ajak Minie mandi ne."

"Um, arraseo samchon! Kajja Minie~" teriak Kyuhyun semangat dan setelahnya, iapun menyeret Changmin menuju kamar mandi, dan setelahnya membuka pakaian dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya.

::

::

YUNJAEMIN

::

::

Sementara sang putra yang bersiap untuk membersihkan diri dengan tak bersemangat, tak jauh beda dengan kedua orang tua Changmin a.k.a Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong. Keduanya juga nampak tak bersemangat. Keduanya kini tengah duduk saling berhadapan dikamar mereka. Setelah tadi Yunho sedikit menenangkan Jaejoong karena Jaejoong menangis hebat, iapun menuntun istrinya itu untuk masuk kedalam kamar. Dan disinilah sekarang mereka, masih saling diam tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai berbicara.

Haahhh

Yunhopun menghela nafas lelah. Ditatapnya Jaejoong disebelahnya yang tak bersuara sama sekali, hanya menunduk sambil memainkan jari tangannya.

"Joongie-" panggil Yunho dan perlahan menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh bahu Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun mendongak menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang masih memerah.

"Dengarkan aku-" jeda sejenak, "Ceritakan semuanya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sebelum aku pulang tadi? Ceritakanlah, aku janji tak akan marah." ucap Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih terus menatap mata Yunho, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan lalu mulai menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi.

"Mereka tadi bermain bersama. Awalnya aku menyuruh mereka untuk bermain diruang keluarga, sementara aku akan membuatkan mereka cemilan untuk menemani mereka bermain. Namun, saat aku kembali membawakan mereka makanan, aku tak menemukan mereka di ruang keluarga itu."

"..."

"Aku panik, dan terus memanggil-manggil nama mereka, namun mereka sama sekali tak ada yang menjawab dan semakin membuatku takut. Sampai akhirnya-"

"..."

"..."

"Sampai akhirnya?"

"A..aku mendengar suara Jiyool menangis."

"..."

"..."

"Lanjutkanlah."

"Aku mendengar suara Jiyool yang memanggilku, aku terus memanggil namanya dan terus mencari dari mana asal suara itu. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan Jiyool tengah menangis sesenggukan di dalam lemari kamar tamu."

"Lemari?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ne, ia menangis sesenggukan di dalam lemari, ketakutan karena gelap." jawab Jaejoong dan kini perlahan menundukkan kepalanya. Yah, cerita selanjutnya inilah yang ia takut akan memancing kemarahan suaminya.

"Kka, lanjutkan!"

"Akupun awalnya tak mengerti kenapa Jiyool bisa sampai berada di dalam lemari begitu, dan setelah aku bertanya kepadanya, ia menjawab kalau ia dan Changmin juga Kyuhyun tengah bermain petak umpet, dan saat ia ingin mencari tempat persembunyian, Changmin menyuruhnya untuk bersembunyi didalam lemari itu."

"..."

"Ia terus menunggu sampai Kyuhyun menemukannya, namun sudah lama ia bersembunyi, Kyuhyun tak kunjung menemukannya, hingga ia kelelahan dan tertidur didalam sana."

"..."

"..."

"Lalu Changmin dan Kyuhyun?" tanya Yunho karena tak mendengar kelanjutan cerita dari Jaejoong.

"Changmin dan Kyuhyun, mereka asik bermain game dikamar." jawab Jaejoong dan semakin menundukkan wajahnya. "Saat aku mendengar cerita dari Jiyool, aku langsung bisa menyimpulkan satu hal. Changmin sengaja menyuruh Jiyool untuk bersembunyi didalam lemari, sementara mereka bermain game."

"..."

"Akupun memanggil Changmin dan bertanya apa benar ia yang menyuruh Jiyool bersembunyi dilemari, dan ia menjawab benar, ialah yang menyuruh Jiyool bersembunyi disana, namun ia sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Jiyool disana, ia lupa karena keasikan bermain game."

"..."

"Dan amarahku sekita muncul saat mendengar kalau ia memang merencanakan semua itu. Mianhae, a..aku..aku membentak Changmin. Aku sungguh khawatir melihat keadaan Jiyool saat itu, dan tanpa berfikir panjang aku membentak Changmin, hingga ia marah dan pergi."

"..."

"Hiks..mian..mian..a..aku hanya kecewa padanya. Hiks..Minie-ah-"

Grepp

Lagi, Jaejoongpun menangis mengingat kesalahan yang dilakukannya kepada Changmin. Yah, ia sangat menyesal telah membentak putranya itu, padahal Changmin sudah mengatakan kalau dirinya tak sengaja meninggalkan Jiyool. Namun sebagai seorang ibu, ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jiyool tadi, ia lepas kontrol dengan tak menanyakan lebih dulu alasan kenapa Changmin berbuat begitu. Ia malah langsung menyalahkan putranya itu tanpa memikirkan perasaan Changmin. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal.

Apalagi saat Changmin mengatakan ia benci terhadap eommanya sendiri, membuat Jaeoong seakan dipukul telak. Ia sadar sepenuhnya saat itu, kalau ia sudah menyakiti hati putranya. Dan ia tahu, waktu tak akan bisa diputar kembali, dan saat ia mendengar derap langkah kaki Changmin yang berlari darinya, ia tahu ia sudah membuat suatu kesalahan fatal.

"Hiks..Minie-ah, mianhae, maafkan eomma Minie..hiks..hiks.."

"Araaseo. Aku tahu perbuatan Changmin memang sudah sedikit keterlaluan. Membiarkan Jiyool sendiri didalam lemari dan meninggalkannya bermain game, itu memang suatu kesalahan yang besar. Namun, aku juga mengerti mengapa ia bisa sampai berbuat seperti itu."

"..."

"Aku yakin ia tak bermaksud meninggalkan Jiyool disana, aku sangat paham bagaimana sifat putraku."

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong bergemuruh kencang saat mendengar suara Yunho itu. Yunho paham bagaimana sifat putranya? Bahkan Yunho saja bisa mengenal dengan baik sifat Changmin, namun apa yang ia lakukan? Ia malah tak mempercayai putranya dan membiarkan putranya pergi. Benar-benar ibu yang kejam. Dan perasaan bersalahpun semakin menghantam hati Jaejoong. Ia sudah menjadi seorang ibu yang gagal. Iapun menangis semakin keras dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Yunho.

"Hiks..Minie-ah, mian..hiks..hiks..Mianhae..mianhae.."

"Aku tahu, kau melakukan itu semua karena kau khawatir pada Jiyool dan ingin memberitahu Changmin kalau perbuatannya salah. Namun kau juga sedikit terlalu keras terhadapnya. Membentaknya dan menyalahkannya tanpa menanyakan alasannya terlebih dahulu, aku rasa setiap anak pasti akan merasa kesal dan marah jika diperlakukan begitu." kata Yunho sambil mengelus sayang punggung Jaejoong.

"Mian..hiks..hiks..mian.." racau Jaejoong terus menumpahkan semua penyesalannya.

Yunho tersenyum kecil, ah, ia yakin Jaejoong sekarang sudah mengerti letak kesalahannya dan sekarang ia pasti tengah menyesali semua perbuatannya.

"Ne arraseo. Ini semua hanya salah paham. Lain kali kita harus lebih memperhatikan mereka, dan yang lebih penting, kita harus lebih bisa mengerti perasaan Changmin."

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Hei, berhentilah menangis. Changmin akan ikut sedih jika melihat eommanya berurai airmata begini." kata Yunho mencoba membuat Jaejoong melupakan perasaan bersalahnya.

"Lagipula kau terlihat jelek kalau menangis begini. Ingatlah umur Joongie, kau itu sudah berkepala tiga!" lanjut Yunho dan seketika mendapat pukulan kecil dari Jaejoong.

Plakk

"Aw..yah, appoyo!" teriak Yunho kaget karena pukulan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Hiks..rasakan!" dengus Jaejoong sambil menatap sebal kearah Yunho sebelum akhirnya kembali menelungsupkan wajahnya didada Yunho.

"Ck, kau ini!" dengus Yunho pura-pura kesal sambil mengacak gemas kepala Jaejoong.

"..."

"Kau tahu Joongie, aku mengerti bagaimana sekarang perasaan Changmin. Ia merasa kalau bumonimnya lebih menyayangi dongsaengnya daripada dirinya. Karena sejujurnya, dulu akupun mengalami hal yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya." kata Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya.

"..."

"Dulu aku juga merasa begitu, aku merasa jika bumonimku lebih menyayangi Siwon hyung dan selalu membandingkan aku dengan dirinya, sehingga aku tumbuh dengan membawa perasaan yang selalu dinomorduakan."

"..."

"Aku paham bagaimana rasanya itu, dan sekarang aku tak ingin ia tumbuh dengan membawa terus perasaan seperti itu juga. Karena aku tak ingin, ia menjadi pribadi yang dingin seperti aku dulu." lanjut Yunho sambil terkekeh pelan.

Jaejoongpun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum saat mendengar kalimat Yunho itu, yah, ia sangat tahu bagaimana dinginnya seorang Jung Yunho dulu.

Srettt

Yunhopun mendorong pelan bahu Jaejoong, lalu meletakkan tangannya dibahu Jaejoong sambil menatap intens kedalam mata bulat Jaejoong.

"Dengarkan aku." jeda sejenak, "Aku tak ingin Changmin salah paham lagi dengan kita. Kita harus bisa membuatnya tak merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Arraseo?" kata Yunho dan mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"Tapi, sekarang Minie eodiya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada cemas yang tak bisa ditutupinya.

"Biarkan ia di tempat Dongwoon dulu, aku yakin Dongwoon akan menjaga uri Minie dengan baik." jawab Yunho namun tak lantas membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman. "Gwencahanayo. Kita biarkan sebentar Changmin sendiri. Setelah ini aku janji, kita akan menjemputnya dan membawanya pulang." lanjut Yunho yang melihat raut cemas diwajah istrinya.

"Yaksok?"

"Ne, yaksoke!"

Hmmmm

Jaejoongpun mengangguk dan tersenyum, ah, akhirnya, istrinya tersenyum juga. Yunho sangat tak suka jika Jaejoong menampilkan raut sedih diwajanya, namun ia juga tak akan sanggup melihat raut sedih diwajah kedua buah hatinya.

Cup~

Dan Yunhopun melayangkan kecupan sayang dibibir Jaejoong, sebelum akhirnya kembali membawa tubuh mungil sang istri kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian, maaf kalau aku belum menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik untuk kalian."

"Anio, kau adalah kepala keluarga yang sangat hebat. Yunho jjang jjang!" teriak Jaejoong sedikit heboh dan mengundang kekehan tawa diantara keduanya.

_'Joongie, Minie, Yoolie, saranghaeyo. Appa sangat menyayangi kalian'_

::

::

YUNJAEMIN

::

::

Setelah membersihkan badan, kini Changmin dan Kyuhyun tengah menonton televisi diruang keluarga. Mereka tengah menunggu Dongwoon yang tengah membersihkan badan, sebelum nanti mereka akan pergi membeli makan malam.

"Hhahha..hhaahha..pabo..jeongmal paboya..hhahaa..hhaahhaa.."

Terdengar suara tawa keras dari Kyuhyun yang menggema didalam kediaman Dongwoon itu, mereka berdua memang tengah menonton film kartun, dan nampaknya ada hal lucu yang membuat Kyuhyun tertawa keras begitu.

"Hahhaa..hahhaa.."

Sementara Kyuhyun tertawa seperti orang gila, lain halnya dengan sang sahabat a.k.a Changmin yang hanya duduk diam tanpa minat menonton kartun itu. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun saat melihat adegan lucu yang ada didalam kartun itu. Ia hanya menatap datar kearah layar televisi.

"Hahahaa..loh Minie.. Kenapa diem aja? Kartunnya jelek yah?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Changmin hanya terdiam, padahal ia sedari tadi sudah tertawa kencang mirip orang gila.

Changmin hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Kyuhyunpun hanya menatap heran kearah Changmin, sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus menonton kartun itu. Ia berfikir kalau mungkin saja sahabatnya itu tengah lapar, makanya jadi tak bersemangat.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan kini Dongwoonpun sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan bersiap mengajak dua bocah gembul itu keluar membeli makan malam.

"Kyunnie, Minie, kajja. Kita beli makan malam~" teriak Dongwoon semangat sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar menuju kearah Kyuhyun dan Changmin. "Jja, Minie mau makan apa hmm?" tanyanya pada Changmin.

"..."

"Minie mau pizza?" tanya Dongwoon dan mendapat gelengan dari Changmin.

"Kyunnie mau pizza!"

"Bagaimana kalau Sushi?" tanya Dongwoon lagi dan kembali mendapat gelengan dari Changmin.

"Kyunnie mau sushi!"

"Emm..atau Minie mau bibimbab?" tanyanya lagi namun lagi-lagi hanya mendapat gelengan dari Changmin.

"Kyunnie mau bibi-"

"Kau bisa diam tidak bocah! Samchon bertanya pada Changmin bukan padamu, aisss!" gerutu Dongwoon menyela teriakan sang keponakan.

"Huh! Nappeun! Kyunnie juga mau makan samchon jelek." teriak Kyuhyun kesal. "Palli samchon, Kyunnie udah laper. Kalo Minie pasti mau makan apa aja, dia kan food monster. Kajja samchon, Minie!" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi sambil menarik tangan Dongwoon dan Changmin. Akhirnya merekapun keluar membeli makan malam, walau Changmin hanya mengikuti dengan malas-malasan.

.

.

Sementara di kediaman Jung Yunho, keluarga kecil itu juga baru saja selesai menikmati makan malam mereka. Sedikit rasa canggung menghiasi makan malam kali ini karena satu anggota keluarga yang tak hadir disana, membuat Jaejoong kembali merasa sesak karena teringat kejadian sore tadi.

Apalagi Jiyool yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya bertanya kemana sang oppa pergi, namun Yunho dan Jaejoong sama sekali tak memberitahunya, dan membuat Jiyool kesal karena tak ada yang bisa diajaknya bermain.

Kini Yunho, Jaejoong dan Jiyoolpun tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Nampak Yunho yang asik bercanda dengan Jiyool, sementara Jaejoong yang terdiam menatap kelayar televisi yang menampilkan kartun favorit sang putra.

"Eomma, Yoolie hauc~"

"Eoh? Anak eomma haus? Kka, eomma buatkan susu dulu ne. Yoolie disini dulu sama appa." kata Jaejoong dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur guna membuat susu untuk sang putri.

"Appa, Minie oppa kenapa ga pulang?" tanya Jiyool setelah Jaejoong menghilang ke dapur. Iapun berjalan mendekat kearah sang appa lalu duduk dipangkuan Yunho.

"Nde? Sebentar lagi Minie oppa akan pulang, apa Yoolie rindu Minie oppa?" tanya Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh Jiyool.

"Umm, Yoolie kangen Minie oppa. Yoolie jadi gak ada temen main~" jawab Jiyool sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Kapan Minie oppa pulang, appa?" tanya Jiyool lagi yang rupanya masih tak terima kalau sang oppa menginap di rumah sahabatnya.

"Ne, sebentar lagi. Nanti kita jemput Minie oppa sama-sama eoh." jawab Yunho dan mengacak sayang rambut tebal Jiyool, dan bertepatan dengan Jaejoong yang datang sambil membawa dua gelas susu ditangannya.

"Jja, ini dia susunya. Ini untuk Yoolie dan ini untuk Mi-"

Deg

Dan Jaejoongpun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Yah, ia baru ingat kalau putranya itu sedang tak ada di rumah.

"Yeee, cucu~ Ne eomma, cucu Yoolie~" teriak Jiyool bersemangat dan seketika membuat Jaejoong tersentak.

"Ah ne. Ini, susu untuk Yoolie, minum pelan-pelan ne~" jawab Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan segelas susu itu pada Jiyool.

"Joongie-" panggil Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho, "Gwencanha?" tanyanya lagi karena tadi ia juga mendengar suara Jaejoong yang tertahan.

"Ne, gwencanha." jawab Jaejoong sambil memaksakan senyum diwajahnya. "Ah, sebaiknya aku mencuci gelas ini, karena nampaknya tak akan ada yang meminumnya." lanjut Jaejoong dan perlahan bangkit lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, guna mencuci gelas susu yang tadinya ingin ia berikan untuk Changmin.

Yunhopun bisa merasakan perubahan suasana dari istrinya itu, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau suasana hati Jaejoong masih belum membaik. Yah, tak akan bisa membaik sebelum ia bisa bertemu dan meminta maaf kepada putranya-Changmin.

::

::

YUNJAEMIN

::

::

Dongwoon, Kyuhyun dan Changmin tengah asik makan malam di ruang makan kediaman Dongwoon, nampak ketiganya, anio, tapi hanya dua orang yang nampak asik menikmati makan malam ini. Dongwoon dan Kyuhyun nampak sangat lahap memakan seporsi bibimbab yang tersaji dihadapan mereka, berbeda dengan bocah gembul a.k.a Changmin yang hanya diam sambil mengaduk-ngaduk malas bibimbab miliknya.

"Nyamm...nyamm..nyamm.."

Seakan tak memperdulikan keanehan yang terjadi pada sahabatnya, Kyuhyun sangat asik memakan makan malamnya. Bahkan kini porsi bibimbab miliknya sudah berkurang setengah. Nampaknya ia tengah bernafsu makan, sangat jarang ia bisa bernafsu makan begini.

"Minie, waeyo? Apa makanannya tak enak?" tanya Dongwoon yang rupanya sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan kelakuan Changmin. Iapun mengerutkan keningnya heran karena tak biasanya Changmin tak bernafsu makan begini.

"Anio jussi." jawab Changmin dengan suara yang sangat lemah.

"Eh?" pekik Dongwoon sesaat setelah mendengar suara lemah Changmin itu, iapun sedikit khawatir dengan anak atasannya itu. "Makanlah, kalau kau tak makan nanti kau bisa sakit." kata Dongwoon lagi tak menyerah untuk menyuruh Changmin makan.

"Anio, Minie gak laper." jawab Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Iapun mendorong mangkuk makannya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya dikursi makan, lalu perlahan memejamkan matanya. Emm, nampaknya ada yang tak beres dengan kondisi cast cilik kita ini.

"Minie waeyo samchon?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah menelan satu sendok penuh makanannya, iapun menatap heran kearah Changmin.

"Mollayo. Kka, lanjutkan makanmu." kata Dongwoon dan kembali Kyuhyun melanjutkan makan malamnya, walau kadang sesekali matanya menoleh kearah sang sahabat yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, kini Kyuhyun dan Dongwoonpun sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, namun makan malam itupun berakhir dengan Changmin yang sama sekali tak menyentuh makan malamnya. Setelah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk membantu membereskan piring bekas makan malamnya, Dongwoonpun kini beranjak mendekat kearah Changmin. Ia tadi memang sengaja membiarkan Changmin, ia merasa kalau kondisi bocah gembul itu sedang tidak baik.

"Jja, Minie, kita tidur di kamar ne. Nanti kau bisa masuk angin." kata Dongwoon pelan sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Changmin.

"Eughhh~" lenguh Changmin dan perlahan membuka matanya. Ia merasa tak enak pada tubuhnya, dan sebelum ia sempat memanggil Dongwoon, sesuatu merangsek naik dalam tubuhnya, dan setelahnya iapun malah memuntahkan isi perutnya disebelah Dongwoon.

"Eughhh..hooekk..hoekk.."

"MINIE/CHANGMIN!" pekik Kyuhyun dan Dongwoon bersamaan. Mereka sangat kaget melihat Changmin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Minie, gwencanha?" tanya Dongwoon dan iapun segera mengurut pelan tengkuk Changmin agar Changmin merasa baikan.

"Eughh..hoekk~" kembali Changmin memuntahkan isi perutnya, namun yang keluar hanyalah cairan kental bening.

"Kyunie, cepat ambilkan air minum dan ember. Juga tolong ambilkan lap." seru Dongwoon dan segera Kyuhyun melaksanakan perintah pamannya itu.

"Ini samchon!" seru Kyuhyun setelah mengambil semua yang Dongwoon perintahkan, iapun menatap sedih kearah Changmin yang nampak kesakitan.

"Uhukk..uhuk..eughh~"

"Gwencanha Minie? Kka, minumlah pelan-pelan." kata Dongwoon dan perlahan meminumkan air pada Changmin. "Sudah?" tanyanya lagi dan mendapat anggukan lemah dari Changmin.

Setelah menaruh kembali air itu, Dongwoonpun segera mengecek suhu badan Changmin, dan ia segera memekik tertahan saat merasakan badan Changmin yang sangat panas.

"Omona! Badanmu panas sekali Minie!" pekik Dongwoon kaget. Iapun segera menggendong tubuh lemah Changmin dan membawanya kedalam kamar. "Aigoo Minie, mianhae. Jussi tak memperhatikanmu dengan baik." racau Dongwoon sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Ia merasa bersalah karena tak menyadari kondisi Changmin yang tak baik.

Brakk

Dongwoonpun segera membuka kasar pintu kamarnya dan setelahnya membaringkan tubuh Changmin diatas kasur. Setelahnya iapun menyelimuti Changmin dengan selimut dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menemani Changmin disana.

"Kyunnie, tolong jaga Minie ne. Samchon mau ambil kompres sebentar." kata Dongwoon dan tanpa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, iapun segera keluar mengambil kompres.

"Eughh..eom..ma~"

"Minie, waeyo? Apa Minie sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mendengar Changmin mengigau, iapun menaikkan selimut Changmin yang sedikit melorot dari tubuhnya. "Minie jangan sakit dong, nanti Kyunnie gak ada temen main." lanjut Kyuhyun dan menatap sedih kearah sang sahabat.

.

.

Sementara dikediaman Jung Yunho

Prangg

Deg

"Minie!"

Jaejoong terpaku menatap pecahan gelas yang berserakkan disebelah kakinya, ia yang tadi hendak mencuci gelas susu milik Changmin malah menjatuhkan gelas itu hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Iapun mersakan firasat tak enak, apalagi pikirannya langsung melayang ke putranya-Changmin.

"Joongie, gwencanha?" tanya Yunho panik saat mendengar sesuatu terjatuh dari arah dapur. Iapun segera menggendong Jiyool guna mengecek keadaan sang istri di dapur sana.

"Yun, Min..Minie-" ucap Jaejoong terbaca. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau putranya sedang dalam keadaan yang tak baik.

"Minie? Waeyo? Bukankah ia ada di rumah Dongwoon hmm?" tanya Yunho lagi sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. "Kemarilah, biar aku bersihkan pecahan ini dulu." lanjutnya dan menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari sana lalu menyerahkan Jiyool pada Jaejoong dan mulai membersihkan pecahan gelas itu.

"Eomma waeyo?" tanya Jiyool khawatir saat melihat keadaan eommanya yang tak biasa, iapun melingkarkan tangannya dileher Jaejoong dan menatap khawatir kearah sang eomma.

"Anio, gwencanhayo. Eomma, gwencanha." jawab Jaejoong sambil memaksakan senyum diwajanya.

_'Changminie, waeyo? Ada apa denganmu changi? Perasaan eomma tak enak'_

"Jja, sudah selesai." teriak Yunho lalu menyadarkan Jaejoong dari pikirannya, segera ia menoleh kearah Yunho yang tersenyum menenangkan kearahnya. "Kka, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Kau sepertinya kelelahan." ajak Yunho lagi dan perlahan menuntun Jaejoong keluar dari dapur menuju ke kamar mereka, namun baru beberapa kali melangkah, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

"Ne yeoboseyo."

"..."

"MWO?" teriak Yunho kencang dan membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, iapun membalikkan tubuhnya guna menatap Yunho.

"Ne, arraseo. Kami akan kesana."

Tutt

Yunhopun menutup panggilan telponnya lalu melangkah mendekat kearah Jaejoong. Raut wajanya tak bisa ditebak, antara sedih bercampur khawatir, membuat perasaan Jaejoong semakin tak enak. Ia takut mendengar kabar buruk dari suaminya itu.

"Joongie-" panggil Yunho dengan suara berat dan semakin membuat Jaejoong yakin ada yang tak beres, "Changmin, dia-"

::

::

YUNJAEMIN

::

::

Brakkk

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar sangat keras dan memekakkan telinga. Selanjutnya derap langkah kaki yang sangat tergesa segera terdengar memasuki kediaman Dongwoon. Sementara sang empunya rumah sendiri sudah siap dengan keadaan itu dan hanya membungkuk kecil kala matanya menemukan sosok sang atasan bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya berjalan masuk dengan tergesa ke dalam rumahnya.

"Hyung, Minie ada di dalam kamar. Mian, a..aku tak menjaganya dengan baik, aku tak sadar kalau ia tengah tak enak badan." kata Dongwoon merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat keluarga atasannya itu panik.

"Anio, gwencanha. Gomawo sudah merawat Changmin." jawab Yunho yang merasa tak tega juga pada karyawannya itu. Jika ada yang mesti disalahkan, itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Karena ia merasa belum bisa menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik, sampai-sampai kesalahpahaman seperti ini bisa terjadi pada keluarganya.

"Jaejoong hyung, mianhae!" sesal Dongwoon saat melihat wajah panik Jaejoong, rasa bersalahnya semakin berlipat ganda saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sembab, kentara sekali habis menangis.

"Anio, gwencanha." jawab Jaejoong singkat karena pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan Changmin, iapun semakin mempercapat langkah kakinya menuju ke dalam kamar dimana Changmin beristirahat.

Ceklekk

Deg

Jantung Jaejoongpun berpacu cepat saat melihat keadaan Changmin. Anaknya yang sangat ceria itu, kini hanya terbaring lemah dengan mata yang terpejam. Mata yang biasanya menatap lucu kearahnya jika tengah menginginkan sesuatu, kini hanya terpejam erat seakan tak mau menyambut kedatangannya.

"Minie~" desis Jaejoong dan perlahan berjalan mendekat kearah Changmin. Kyuhyunpun yang melihat eomma sahabatnya datang hanya menatap datar kearah Jaejoong, ia masih sedikit sebal dengan Jaejoong karena tadi Jaejoong sempat memarahi Changmin. Ia merasa Changmin sakit gara-gara eommanya yang memarahinya tadi.

"Ahjumma ngapain kesini!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal sambil menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong.

"Eh?" Jaejoongpun mengernyit bingung karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bersikap dingin begitu kepadanya.

"Minie sakit gara-gara ahjumma tahu!" lanjut Kyuhyun masih menatap sebal kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya terpaku mendengar suara Kyuhyun, yah, ia sangat sadar jika mungkin penyebab Changmin sakit begini adalah dirinya.

"Ah Kyunnie, apa yang kau katakan." Dongwoon segera masuk kedalam dan mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun, ia merasa tak enak karena keponakannya itu sudah bicara yang macam-macam kepada Jaeoong.

"Mianhae hyung, maafkan Kyuhyun ne, ia sangat khawatir dan sedih melihat sahabatnya sakit. Jeongmal mianhae ne Jaejoong hyung." kata Dongwoon lagi dan segera setelahnya ia membawa pergi Kyuhyun dari sana.

"Aduh samchon, Kyunnie mau nemenin Minie! Turunin Kyunnie!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil meronta-ronta dalam dekapan Dongwoon.

"Yunho hyung, mian atas ucapan Kyuhyun. Aku akan menidurkan Kyuhyun dulu. Hyung bisa gunakan kamar disebelah kalau ingin beristirahat. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku ne."

"Ne, gwencanha. Aku akan membawa Changmin pulang saja."

"Sebaiknya jangan hyung. Biarkan saja ia tidur disini, gunakan saja kamar itu. Aku akan tidur bersama Kyuhyun. Kalau hyung membawanya pulang, aku takut panasnya akan semakin naik." jawab Dongwoon dan membuat Yunho mengangguk membenarkan.

"Benar juga. Ja, kalau begitu kami akan bermalam disini saja. Mian membuatmu repot Dongwoon-ah."

"Anio, gwencanhayo hyung. Aku hanya tak ingin Changmin kenapa-kenapa. Jja, kalau begitu aku akan menidurkan Kyuhyun dulu. Kalau hyung mau istirahat, silahkan gunakan kamar disebelah sini." kata Dongwoon dan mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari Yunho. Setelahnya iapun segera membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya, walaupun Kyuhyun terus merengek tak mau pisah dengan sang sahabat.

Setelah kepergian Dongwoon, Yunhopun perlahan melangkah mendekat kearah Jaejoong, dan melihat sang istri yang nampaknya tengah dalam suasana hati yang tak baik. "Joongie-" panggil Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang masih bergeming ditempatnya, ia yakin, istrinya itu pasti shock mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan anak kecilpun bisa berfikir seperti itu." ucap Jaejoong dan tawa getir terlukis diwajahnya.

"Minie oppa~" lirih Jiyool saat melihat sang oppa tengah terbaring lemah diatas kasur, iapun meminta turun dari gendongan sang appa dan berlari kecil mendekat kearah sang eomma.

"Eomma~" lirih Jiyool sambil menatap Jaejoong, Jaejoongpun menoleh dan mendapati mata bulat putrinya yang menatap kearahnya. "Minie oppa kenapa? Apa Minie oppa sakit?" tanya Jiyool masih sambil menatap mata bulat Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Eughh~"

Yunho, Jaejoong dan Jiyool serempak menolehkan wajah mereka saat mendengar lenguhan dari Changmin.

"Minie~" panggil Jaejoong dan semakin mendekatkan diri kearah sang putra. Iapun menyentuh kening Changmin guna mengecek keadaan putranya itu.

"Omona. Panas sekali." pekik Jaejoong tertahan saat merasakan badan Changmin yang begitu panas. "Minie, mianhae. Ini semua gara-gara eomma."

"Joongie, sudahlah. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." kata Yunho saag melihat sang istri kembali ingin menangis. "Kka, Yoolie sini sama appa. Biar eomma merawat Minie oppa dulu ne." lanjut Yunho sambil perlahan mengangkat tubuh Jiyool lalu membawanya pergi menjauh dari tempat tidur.

"Umm." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengangguk dan perlahan mengambil sebelah tangan Changmin lalu menggenggamnya.

"Aku akan menidurkan Jiyool dulu di kamar sebelah, kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku. Aku sudah mengatakan kalau kita akan bermalam disini kepada Dongwoon, kau tak keberatan bukan?" tanya Yunho dan hanya mendapat gelengan dari Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya tak ingin panas Changmin bertambah jika kita memaksa membawanya pulang." lanjut Yunho sambil memperbaiki posisi Jiyool yang sedikit melorot dari gendongannya.

"Ne, arraseo. Aku akan menjaganya." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum pelan, "Kau tolong jaga Yoolie ne."

"Ne. Jja, aku akan menidurkan Jiyool dulu. Jaljayo." kata Yunho dan perlahan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Changmin.

Cup~

"Cepat sembuh jagoan." kata Yunho sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar itu.

Sepeninggal Yunho, Jaejoongpun kembali menatap Changmin, diambilnya sebelah tangan Changmin dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Eomma akan menjagamu." kata Jaejoong sambil mengusap sayang pipi Changmin dan tersenyum pelan, ah, ia sangat sedih melihat keadaan anaknya seperti ini. Apalagi ini semua karena dirinya. Ia berjanji, ia akan merawat Changmin dengan baik, hingga anaknya kembali sehat seperti sedia kala. Dan ia ingin meminta maaf secara langsung kepada Changmin.

"Eughh..eom..ma-" igau Changmin dalam tidurnya, dan membuat senyum Jaejoong sedikit mengembang diwajahnya.

"Ne changi, ini eomma, ini eomma Minie." kata Jaejoong merasa senang karena ternyata Changmin masih mengingatnya, namun senyumnya segera memudar saat mendengar lirihan Changmin berikutnya.

"Hiks..eomma..anio..jangan marahin Minie..hiks..eomma-"

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar suara Changmin itu, ia merasa sedih karena ternyata Changmin sakit gara-gara kejadian sore tadi. Ya kejadian tadi sore memang sedikit banyak mempengaruhi keadaan Changmin. Ia yang menangis kencang, ditambah tak ada asupan makanan yang dimakannya membuat kondisinya memburuk. Ditambah suasana hatinya yang tak enak, yang semakin menyebabkan kondisinya tak baik.

"Mianhae Minie, mianhaeyo." lirih Jaejoong sambil terus menggengam erat tangan Changmin.

_'Minie, eomma neomu mianhae. Jangan seperti ini. Eomma sangat sedih. Cepat sembuh eoh? Eomma ingin meminta maaf padamu. Saranghae, nae adeul'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kore de owari (END)

.

.

Nggak jadi deh

.

.

TBC aja

Hehee

Holaaa...Changminie sakit..hikss kasian~~ kajja kita bantu doain supaya Changminie cepet sembuh, dan hubungannya sama Jaejoong bisa membaik..

Jaejoong udah sadar kesalahannya dan semoga kalian gak kecewa lagi ne sama Jaejoongnya.. Dia udah nyesel banget dan berusaha ngebuat semuanya kembali seperti semula.. Semoga dengan sakitnya Changmin ini bisa mengembalikan hubungan ibu-anak atara Changmin dan Jaejoong yah~~

Ahhh, sungguh, saya sangat kaget membaca respond kalian dichap 3 kemaren.. Asli, saya shock banget baca beberapa review dari kalian~~ Huhu, mianhae.. T_T Semoga chap ini bikin kalian ngerubah pendapat kalian lagi ne, Jaejoong uda nyesel banget ngebentak Changmin begitu..

Diantara kalian juga pernah berniat mau kabur? Huwaa, hehe.. Dan ff saya ini membangkitkan kenangan kalian itu? Uh yahh..

Tapi terimakasih, bagi kalian yang uda review dichap2 kemarin.. Big thanks buat :

**PURPLE KIMlee | MPREG Lovers | Vic89 | SimviR | Zen Ikkika | princesssparkyu | queen harkyu | teukiangle | Artemis Jung | Chiti | lee Chunnie | Ai Rin Lee | Pumpkins yellow | Guest | Guest | Guest | miss leeanna | Yuan Lian | kikiikyumin | yunjae05 | meyy-chan | diya1013 | kiki aquamarine| Dhea Kim | AulChan12 | Narita Putri | rinayunjaerina | MaxMin | de | yoon HyunWoon | DahsyatNyaff | akiramia44 | Dennis Park | azahra88 | ShinJiWoo920202 | KJhwang | diahmiftachulningtyas | misschokyulate2 | Shim JaeCho | Guest | Guest | farla23 | minjae boo | sugar day | edogawa ruffy | AyuClouds69 | narayejae | adityaaja** **| jaejae1123 | 7D | AyuClouds69 | Oh Luna | Himawari23 | csyoungie | lee sunri hyun | nanajunsu | GuestYunjae | kkuon | guest | dwi yuliani562 | Guest | Guest | okoyunjae | overdokai | Guest | Haruka Elf137 | Kim RyeoSung342409 | jjbear | iasshine | ClouDyRyeoRez | eunwoo | abcdELF | Guest | Dhiannt | Yasmine amira | Dolphien imoets | Nunu love jyj | YumiChwang | Amanda jj | Lt | Jaesa Jung | min | CuteCat88 | Guest | asdfghjkl | diananostory**

Terimakasih atas reviewnya,, semoga chap ini memuaskan kalian dan jangan lupa buat tinggalin review lagi yah~~

Annyeong juga bagi pendatang baru,, oh ya,, mungkin diantara readers baru ada yang belum ngikutin cerita sebelumnya ne? Ini adalah sequel, jadi sebaiknya jika ada yang belum membaca cerita sebelumnya yaitu 'Can I Get New Appa, Eomma?' silahkan dibaca terlebih dahulu, supaya kalian nggak ada yang bingung nantinya~~ hehee

Hari ini kita punya pemimpin baru~~ Yeaaa, chukae buat pemimpin baru kita dan ssmoga bisa membuat negeri Indonesia kita tercinta ini bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya ne~~

Minnasan review onegaishimasu ^^

.

Denpasar, 22 Juli 2014


	5. Chapter 5

Can i get new Brother, Eomma?

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (33 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (30 tahun)

Jung (Shim) Changmin (6 tahun)

Other cast : Jung Jiyool (3 tahun)

Park Chorong (24 tahun)

Son Dongwoon (27 tahun)

Pairing : Yunjae

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Family/Humor/MPreg

Warning : cerita pasaran dan tidak jelas, judul tak nyambung dengan cerita, alur sesuai mood saya, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tidak baku dan tak sesuai dengan EYD.

Note : cerita ini adalah sequel dari 'Can I Get New Appa, Eomma', karna banyak yang ga rela cerita itu tamat, jadi saya berusaha membuat sequelnya. Semoga kalian menyukainya ne.

.

.

Jja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

_Last chap_

_._

_Eughh..eom..ma-" igau Changmin dalam tidurnya, dan membuat senyum Jaejoong sedikit mengembang diwajahnya._

_"Ne changi, ini eomma, ini eomma Minie." kata Jaejoong merasa senang karena ternyata Changmin masih mengingatnya, namun senyumnya segera memudar saat mendengar lirihan Changmin berikutnya._

_"Hiks..eomma..anio..jangan marahin Minie..hiks..eomma-"_

_Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar suara Changmin itu, ia merasa sedih karena ternyata Changmin sakit gara-gara kejadian sore tadi. Ya kejadian tadi sore memang sedikit banyak mempengaruhi keadaan Changmin. Ia yang menangis kencang, ditambah tak ada asupan makanan yang dimakannya membuat kondisinya memburuk. Ditambah suasana hatinya yang tak enak, yang semakin menyebabkan kondisinya tak baik._

_"Mianhae Minie, mianhaeyo." lirih Jaejoong sambil terus menggengam erat tangan Changmin._

'Minie, eomma neomu mianhae. Jangan seperti ini. Eomma sangat sedih. Cepat sembuh eoh? Eomma ingin meminta maaf padamu. Saranghae, nae adeul'

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih merengek tak ingin berpisah dengan sahabatnya-Changmin, bahkan sekarang ia tengah memukul sang paman dengan membabi buta karena kesal sang paman malah memisahkannya dari Changmin. Iapun terus meronta dalam dekapan sang paman, meminta turun dari gendongan pamannya dan berlari kembali menjaga sang sahabat.

"Samchon jelek, turunin Kyunnie. Kyunnie mau temenin Minie. Kasihan Minie nanti dimarahin lagi sama eommanya yang jahat itu!"

"Aiss, kau bisa diam sebentar tidak bocah! Badan samchon sakit semua gara-gara pukulanmu! Aiss, jinja!" gerutu Dongwoon masih dengan memeluk erat Kyuhyun takut kalau sang keponakan akan kembali melarikan diri jika ia melonggarkan sedikit saja dekapannya.

"Ani, ani! Kyunnie mau nemenin Minie! Samchon jahat, gimana kalo Minie dimarahin lagi sama eommanya! Minie sakit gara-gara dimarahin sama eommanya tahu!" sungut Kyuhyun kesal, benar-benar kesal. Iapun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Hahhh

Dongwoon hanya menghela nafas lelah. Keponakannya ini jika tengah ada maunya memang sangat sulit untuk dikendalikan.

"Kyunnie, dengarkan samchon!" kata Dongwoon dan membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Dongwoon, "Kau sayang pada Minie kan?" tanyanya lagi dan mendapat anggukan dari Kyuhyun. "Kau ingin Changmin cepat sembuh dan bisa bermain lagi bersamamukan?"

"Ne, Kyunnie mau supaya Minie cepet sembuh."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus membiarkan Jaejoong hyu-, Jaejoong ahjumma merawat Minie. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong ahjumma adalah eomma Minie." kata Dongwoon mencoba memberi penjelasan kepada sang keponakan.

"Tapi Minie sakit gara-gara Joongie ahjumma!" bantah Kyuhyun masih tak terima kalau Jaejoong akan merawat sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sendiri, kalau kau sakit, siapa yang biasanya merawatmu hmm?" tanya Dongwoon kembali mencoba memberi pengertian kepada keponakannya yang sangat keras kepala itu.

"Eomma." jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Setiap anak yang sakit, pasti eommanyalah yang akan merawatnya hingga anak itu sehat kembali. Begitu juga dengan kau, Kyunnie. Setiap Kyunnie sakit, eomma Kyunnie selalu merawat Kyunnie kan?" tanya Dongwoon dan mendapat anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

"Begitu juga dengan Changmin. Lebih baik jika Jaejoong ahjuma yang merawat Minie, karena Jaejoong ahjumma adalah eomma Minie. Kau ingin Minie cepat sembuh kan? Jaejoong ahjumma akan merawat Minie hingga Minie sembuh, sama seperti eomma Kyunnie yang akan merawat Kyunnie hingga sembuh."

"..."

"Jaejoong ahjumma sangat menyayangi Minie, jadi Minie tak akan dimarahi lagi. Kau jangan khawatir ne."

"..."

"Arraseo?"

"Umm, arraseo." jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya mengerti. Dongwoonpun bernafas lega setelah melihat Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Jja, kalau begitu sekarang Kyunnie tidur ne. Ini sudah malam." kata Dongwoon dan iapun menidurkan tubuh Kyuhyun diatas tempat tidur, dan setelahnya mengambil selimut lalu menyelimuti keponakannya itu. "Jaljayo~"

"Umm, jalja samchon." jawab Kyuhyun dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Namun, sebelum ia tertidur, iapun menangkupkan tangannya didepan dada lalu berdoa.

_'Semoga Minie cepet sembuh, supaya bisa main lagi sama Kyunnie'_

::

::

YUNJAEMIN

::

::

Jaejoong mengusap lelehan airmata yang tadi sempat turun membasahi wajahnya, iapun kemudian beranjak dari duduknya hendak pergi ke kamar mandi guna membasuh wajahnya. Namun-

"Eom..ma-" lirih Changmin kembali mengigau. Jaejoongpun membatalkan niatnya ke kamar mandi dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Changmin.

"Ne, eomma disini." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengusap sayang kepala Changmin, iapun mengambil kompres didahi Changmin dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Eughh~" Changmin melenguh dalam tidurnya, nampaknya tidur bocah gembul itu tak tenang, karena sedari tadi Changmin bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Ssttttt...eomma disini Minie~" kata Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Changmin. Iapun mengusap sayang kepala Changmin lalu mengecup pipi tembam anaknya itu. Tangannyapun beralih mengusap sayang pipi tembab Changmin lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Eunghh~"

Greppp

Dan tangan Changminpun menggenggam tangan Jaejoong saat Jaejoong sibuk mengusap pipi tembabnya, membuat Jaejoong setengah kaget karena pergerakan tiba-tiba dari putranya itu.

"Heummm~" lenguh Changmin lagi namun kali ini nampak senyum perlahan menghiasi wajahnya, dengan tangan yang masih erat menggenggam tangan sang eomma. Ah, nampaknya Changmin merasa nyaman saat tangan Jaejoong mengusap pipinya, dan tanpa sadar ia menginginkan agar tangan sang eomma tetap berada disana.

"Minie-" pekik Jaejoong tertahan, namun selanjutnya iapun tersenyum manis dan menggenggam balik tangan Changmin. "Anak eomma cepat sembuh eoh. Eomma akan menjagamu hingga sembuh." kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis. Perasaannya sedikit lebih lega karena Changmin sudah tak gelisah lagi dalam tidurnya.

"Eummmm~" kembali lenguhan kecil terdengar dari Changmin, namun kali ini ada sedikit yang berbeda. Nampak Changmin yang tersenyum dalam tidurnya sambil menggeliat pelan, dan berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang berbaring menghadap Jaejoong.

Jaejoongpun tersenyum kecil melihat aksi putranya itu, dan setelahnya iapun kembali mengompres kening Changmin.

Cup~

"Jaljayo~" ucap Jaejoong setelah mengecup sayang kening Changmin dan kemudian menaikkan sedikit selimut Changmin yang melorot. Iapun tersenyum hangat menatap wajah putranya yang tertidur lelap itu, sebelum akhirnya kantuk mulai menyerangnya dan iapun ikut memejamkan matanya menyusul Changmin yang sudah lebih dulu terbuai kedalam mimpi.

::

::

YUNJAEMIN

::

::

Changmin menggeliat pelan dari tidurnya saat merasakan sesak pada tubuhnya. Iapun perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan menggeser tubuhnya guna mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Namun ada yang aneh. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali, bahkan ia merasakan suatu beban berat menimpa tubuhnya.

Changminpun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap keatas tubuhnya, dan iapun menemukan sebuah lengan seseorang yang menimpa tubuhnya. Ah, pantas saja ia merasa beban berat pada tubuhnya. Iapun penasaran lengan siapa yang memeluknya itu, lalu iapun menolehkan wajahnya kesamping dan melihat wajah sang eomma yang nampak tertidur pulas disebelahnya.

"Eomma-" pekik Changmin tertahan. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat keberadaan sang eomma disini. Padahal seingatnya sekarang ia masih berada di rumah Dongwoon, namun kenapa malah ada sang eomma disini?

"Eughh~" terdengar lenguhan dari Jaejoong saat merasakan sakit dibagian tubuhnya. Yah, bagaimana tidak sakit jika ia tidur dengan posisi yang sedikit salah.

"Eomma-" panggil Changmin lagi saat melihat pergerakan dari sang eomma. Ia baru ingat jika semalam ia merasa tak enak badan, dan setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya ia tak mengingat lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Ah, apakah eommanya yang telah merawatnya semalam?

Hemmm

Dan Changminpun tersenyum senang saat menyadari itu. Yah, mungkin saja bukan eommanya yang merawatnya semalam? Iapun tersenyum semakin lebar saat merasakan pelukan sang eomma pada tubuhnya. Iapun kembali memejamkan matanya, dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah bulatnya.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi dikediaman Dongwoon sedikit berbeda hari ini. Lihatlah sekarang di dapur nampak seorang namja cantik tengah sibuk memasak. Oh tidak, tidak, ia bukanlah istri atau kekasih dari Dongwoon, setidaknya ia masih sayang nyawa karena namja cantik itu adalah istri dari atasannya. Ia tak mau dipecat dari pekerjaannya jika sampai ketahuan menyukai namja cantik yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong itu.

Yah, Jaejoong kini memang tengah memasak sarapan untuk mereka. Saat pagi menjelang, Jaejoong bergegas menuju dapur guna membuat bubur untuk Changmin. Untunglah panas Changmin sudah turun, dan kini ia ingin membuat sarapan untuk buah hatinya itu. Karena ia mendengar dari Dongwoon semalam, kalau Changmin sama sekali tak memakan apapun.

Tak

Tak

Tak

Jaejoongpun dengan semangat memotong-motong bahan makanannya. Untung saja isi kulkas Dongwoon memungkinkan dirinya untuk membuat bubur dan juga makanan untuk sarapan. Yah, setidaknya ia tak menemukan makanan intsan di dapur namja tampan itu :P karena mungkin paman dari Kyuhyun itu masih memikirkan kesehatan yang baik untuk keponakan evilnya.

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun."

Entah datang dari mana, Dongwoon kini sudah berada disebelah Jaejoong dan melihat Jaejoong memasak. Ia terbangun saat mencium bau harum dari arah dapurnya, dan saat ia menengok ke dapur ia menemukan sosok cantik Jaejoong tengah memasak dengan semangat di dapurnya.

"Ah, Dongwoon-ah, kau sudah bangun? Kyuhyun eodie?" tanya Jaejoong sambil terus mengaduk bubur dipanci.

"Ah, ia masih tertidur hyung. Ia sedikit susah untung bangun pagi. Ah, Minie bagaimana? Apa panasnya sudah turun?" tanya Dongwoon lagi dan perlahan beranjak menuju kulkas, mengambil air lalu meneguknya.

"Ne, panasnya sudah turun." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah syukurlah. Itu pasti berkat hyung yang merawatnya dengan baik. Minie pasti senang saat tahu kalau hyung yang merawatnya semalam." jawab Dongwoon dan balas tersenyum memandang Jaejoong. "Ah, kau memasak apa hyung? Kelihatannya enak." lanjut Dongwoon dan sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong guna melihat apa yang tengah dimasak oleh namja cantik itu.

"Aku membuatkan bubur untuk Changmin, dan aku juga menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian. Mian aku lancang menggunakan dapur dan menjarah semua bahan makananmu." kata Jaejoong sedikit meringis atas ketidaksopanannya.

"Anio gwencanhayo hyung, anggap saja ini rumahmu juga." jawab Dongwoon sama sekali tak merasa keberatan atas aksi Jaejoong itu-membuat sarapan. Ia malah senang karena akhirnya ada juga yang membuat sarapan untuk dirinya seperti ini.

"Ah, kalau seperti ini, rasanya seperti aku memiliki seorang istri. Hehee~" kekeh Dongwoon sambil tersipu melihat kearah Jaejoong. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari jika seseorang tengah berada dibelakangnya sambil mengeluarkan aura tak bersahabat.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Son Dongwoon-ssi!"

Deg

Dan jantung Dongwoonpun berdetak keras saat mendengar suara berat nan dingin yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat mengenal suara siapa itu.

Glupp

Iapun menelan saliva guggup dan perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan slow motion.

Srettt

"Eh..hehee..Yu..Yunho hyung~" cicit Dongwoon saat melihat penampakan Yunho dibelakang tubuhnya, iapun tersenyum gaje saat merasakan aura mengintimidasi yang menguar dari tubuh atasannya itu. "Ka...kau sudah ba..bangun hyung?" tanya Dongwoon lagi berusaha bersikap biasanya. Ah, harusnya ia cepat menyadari jika beruang hibernasi atasannya itu sudah bangun, jadi ia tak akan mengeluarkan kalimat yang berakibat mengancam jiwanya seperti ini.

"Ne, aku sudah bangun. Apa kau berharap aku belum bangun sehingga kau bisa merayuku ISTIRKU eoh?" tanya Yunho penuh nada ancaman dan menekankan kata istriku.

"A..anio hyung."

_'Aiss..matilah aku'_

"Emm..hyung sepertinya aku harus membangunkan Kyuhyun, hari ini ia harus sekolah." Dongwoonpun mencari alasan agar bisa terbebas dari amukan sang atasan, setidaknya ia masih sayang pekerjaan dan tak mau kembali membuat atasan beruangnya itu menjadi semakin marah dan malah memecatnya. Andwaee, mau makan apa dirinya nanti jika ia dipecat?

"J..jja hyung-!" kata Dongwoon lagi dan segera setelahnya ia melesat pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Yunho yang masih menahan amarahnya.

"Yah! Jangan kabur!" teriak Yunho keras saat melihat Dongwoon sudah kabur dari hadapannya. "Aiss, anak itu. Awas saja dia nanti!" gumamnya penuh nada kesal. Ah, pagi-pagi ia sudah emosi seperti ini.

"Ck, kalian ini." kata Jaejoong setelah tadi hanya diam menonton pertunjukan yang dilakukan suaminya dan Dongwoon. Jaejoong tau jika Dongwoon hanya bercanda saat mengatakannya, salahkan suami beruangnya ini yang terlalu pencemburu, hingga ia merasa kasihan melihat Dongwoon yang ketakutan begitu.

"Sudahlah, Yun. Kau ini! Kasihan Dongwoon jadi ketakutan begitu." lanjutnya sambil mengangkat panci berisi bubur untuk Changmin itu. Nampaknya bubur itu sudah matang.

"Mwo? Jadi kau lebih membela bocah itu daripada aku?" tanya Yunho yang rupanya masih merasa cemburu, aiss, tuan beruang ini benar-benar. "Ah, atau kau senang eoh saat bocah itu menggodamu?" tanyanya lagi penuh dengan nada cemburu dimana-mana. Bahkan sekarang ia tengah menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong.

Hahhh

Jaejoongpun menghela nafas dan memutar matanya malas. Oh ayolah, ia tak akan mungkin bisa berpaling dari suami beruangnya ini. Bagaimana bisa berpaling jika saja sang suami sangat protective seperti ini kepadanya.

"Tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat, tidakkah kau bisa mendengar nada bercanda dari perkataan Dongwoon tadi hmm?" tanya Jaejoong yang lama-lama sebal juga dengan sikap suaminya ini. Iapun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menghadap kearah Yunho, "Dengar! Tadi Dongwoon itu hanya bercanda, jadi, daripada kau terus mengumbar aura cemburumu itu, lebih baik sekarang bangunkan Jiyool dan ajak ia sarapan. Sebentar lagi masakannya selesai." lanjut Jaejoong setelah melemparkan senyuman manis pada suaminya itu, berharap dengan itu emosi Yunho bisa mencair.

Greppp

"Ne, tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin mengambil jatahku yang semalam." desah Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya menarik paksa tubuh Jaejoong dan mendekapnya erat.

"Kau tidak lupa bukan, jika ini di rumah karyawanmu?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit kaget dengan pergerakan Yunho yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Anio. Ia tak akan berani memarahiku, kalaupun ia berani, aku duluan yang akan mendampratnya karena sudah berani-beraninya menggoda istri cantikku ini." kata Yunho dan detik berikutnya, iapun sudah menyerang Jaejoong yang tak siap dengan pergerakan dirinya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau inmmfffttthhhh-" dan ucapan Jaejoongpun terpotong akibat ciuman tiba-tiba dari Yunho. Iapun hanya pasrah saat merasakan Yunho yang begitu bernafsu menciumnya. Yah, jangan salahkan dirinya karena semalam tak bisa memberikan jatahnya untuk Yunho karena harus merawat Changmin. Tapi ia sedikit bersyukur karena pagi ini ia tak harus terbangun dengan sekujur badan yang sakit akibat aktivitas malam yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Eughh~" lenguh Jaejoong ditengah aksi ciuman mereka. Iapun tak kuasa menahan bobot tubuhnya akibat pagutan Yunho dibibirnya. Iapun mengalungkan tangannya kebelakang leher Yunho guna mencari penopang, sebelum akhirnya ikut membalas pagutan Yunho pada bibirnya. Iapun memejamkan matanya guna menikmati ciuman pagi yang begitu bernafsu dari Yunho.

"Hyungdeul, ini Jiyoolie sudah ba-, upsss-" segera saja Dongwoon menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat sang atasan dan istrinya tengah saling memanggut satu sama lain. Ia yang tadinya hendak memberitahu pasangan itu kalau putri mereka sudah bangunpun, akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hee, lanjutkan saja hyungdeul. Aku akan mengajak Jiyool pergi membangunkan Kyuhyun." lanjut Dongwoon lagi saat melihat pandangan Yunho yang menusuk tajam kearahnya yang seakan berkata-pergi atau kupecat-dari tatapan itu.

"Jja ne." teriak Dongwoon lagi dan setelahnya ia segera beranjak dari sana sedikit takut dengan tatapan Yunho, sambil menggendong Jiyool yang nampak mengucek-ngucek matanya pertanda baru saja terbangun.

"Aiss, dasar! Mengganggu saja!" dengus Yunho yang merasa kesal karena kenikmatannya diganggu oleh teriakan Dongwoon tadi. "Kka, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang kegelian.

"Ahh~~Yunh..mmmffthhhh-"

Dan desahanpun terus terdengar dari keduanya, melupakan matahari yang semakin beranjak tinggi.

::

::

YUNJAEMIN

::

::

Keadaan Changmin nampak sudah lebih baik dari kemarin malam. Hari ini, nafsu makannya sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Walaupun tubuhnya masih sedikit lemah dan wajahnya yang masih nampak sedikit pucat. Namun lebih dari itu, ia sudah bisa duduk di atas kasurnya dan panas badannya juga sudah turun.

"Hemm, Minie mau tambah lagi?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat mangkuk bubur Changmin sudah habis tak bersisa. Kini mereka masih berada di kamar, karena Jaejoong melarang Changmin untuk bergerak terlalu banyak.

"Eumm, bolehkah?" tanya Changmin penuh harap sambil menatap lucu kearah sang eomma.

Jaejoongpun terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan Changmin, astaga putranya itu. Bisa-bisa bertanya hal yang sudah sangat pasti jawabannya. "Ne, tentu saja. Kka, kemarikan mangkukmu. Eomma akan mengambilkannya lagi." jawab Jaejoong dan segera setelahnya ia mengambil mangkuk Changmin lalu bergegas pergi menuju dapur.

Hemmm

Senyum manis segera terlukis diwajah Changmin, akhirnya ia bisa berduaan dengan eommanya. Tanpa adanya gangguan dari dongsaeng cerewetnya itu. Namun seketika senyumnya luntur saat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Yah, kejadian dimana ia dibentak keras oleh sang eomma. Dan senyum yang tadinya menghiasi wajahnyapun seketika berganti dengan tatapan datar kearah perginya sang eomma.

Sementara di ruang makan, nampak Yunho, Dongwoon, Jiyool dan juga Kyuhyun tengah asik menikmati sarapannya. Apalagi Kyuhyun, baru kali ini ia bisa sarapan dimeja makan dengan masakan olahan rumah. Biasanya tiap pagi, ia selalu menemukan setangkup roti isi dan segelas susu sebagai sarapannya. Yah, salahkan saja pamannya yang sama sekali tak bisa memasak.

"Jae hyung, kajja ikut sarapan." teriak Dongwoon saat melihat sosok Jaejoong yang masuk ke dapur. Iapun berinisiatif mengajak Jaejoong sarapan bersama.

"Anio, makanlah dulu. Aku ingin mengambilkan Changmin bubur lagi." jawab Jaejoong sambil menyendok bubur dari panci lalu menaruhnya dimangkuk. "Yoolie makan yang benar ne. Habiskan sayuranmu dan jangan menyisakannya." lanjut Jaejoong dan setelanya iapun kembali menutup panci itu.

"Ne eomma~" jawab Jiyool semanagat.

"Apa Changmin mau makan Joongie?" kali ini Yunho yang bertanya, ia juga merasa khawatir dengan keadaan putranya. Setelah sarapan ini, ia akan menemui Changmin dan mengecek sendiri keadaan anaknya itu.

"Ne, panasnya sudah turun dan ini, adalah mangkuknya yang ketiga." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengangkat mangkuk bubur itu dan memasang senyum manis di wajahnya. Ah, nampaknya uri Jaejoong tengah bahagia karena putranya sudah mau makan dengan lahap.

"Ah, syukurlah. Jja, setelah sarapan aku akan kesana." kata Yunho dan setelahnya Jaejoongpun pamit dan kembali menuju kamar tempat Changmin berada.

"Appa, Minie oppa macih cakit yah?" tanya Jiyool saat sang eomma sudah beranjak dari tempatnya. Iapun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Emm..Ne Minie oppa masih sakit, tapi sebentar lagi akana sembuh ne. Jja, Yoolie juga harus makan yang banyak eoh supaya tak sakit." jawab Yunho dan setelahnya kembali menikmati sarapan.

::

::

YUNJAEMIN

::

::

Jaejoong kini tengah sibuk membereskan sisa peralatan sarapan mereka. Yah, setidaknya ia harus membersihkan semua ini dan tak memberatkan Dongwoon. Bagaimanapun ia sangat berterimakasih kepada salah satu karyawan suaminya itu, karena sejak semalam mereka sudah merepotkan namja tampan itu.

"Loh, Jaejoong hyung! Aiss, biarkan saja hyung, biar nanti aku yang membereskannya." kata Dongwoon saat melihat Jaejoong yang tengah mencuci piring. Iapun menjadi tak enak kepada istri atasannya itu.

"Anio gwencanhayo. Anggap saja ini ucapan terimakasihku karena sudah mengijinkan kami semua menginap disini." jawab Jaejoong sambil membilas piring-piring itu.

"Aiss, tak usah sungkan hyung. Aku malah senang kalian mau menginap disini. Walaupun rumah ini tak senyaman rumah kalian." kata Dongwoon sambil merapikan pakaian kerjanya.

"Aigoo, apa yang kau bicarakan!" kekeh Jaejoong mendengar ucapan Dongwoon itu.

"Bukan begitu hyung, aku hanya takut nanti suamimu itu kembali memarahiku saat tahu istri kesayangannya mencuci piring dirumahku. Kau mau melihatku dipecat dari pekerjaanku eoh?" tanya Dongwoon dan seketika membuat tawa Jaejoong meledak.

"Hahahaa..kau ini! Tenang saja, kalau sampai kau dipecat, datang saja ke rumahku. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang bisa kau lakukan disana. Ah ya, kau bisa mengurus Jiyool, karena nampaknya putri kecil kami itu menyukaimu." jawab Jaejoong sambil menyeringai kearah Dongwoon.

"Ah, putri kecil kalian itu sungguh menggemaskan. Kalau kalian mengizinkannya, aku akan menunggu putri kalian hingga besar, lalu aku bisa menikahinya." kata Dongwoon asal dan segera setelahnya ia merasakan sebuah pukulan cukup kencang mendarat dikepalanya.

Pletak

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk menikahi putriku hah! Kau terlalu bodoh dan tua untuk putriku yang cantik dan cerdas ini."

Entah datang darimana, kini Yunho sudah berdiri disebelah Dongwoon, setelah tadi melihat keadaan Changmin terlebih dahulu.

"Ouch, itu sakit hyung!" protes Dongwoon sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Appa jahat. Maca pukul jucci tampan. Kan jucci tampannya jadi kecakitan." kata Jiyool sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena ahjussi tampannya kesakitan akibat pukulan sang appa.

"Anio, ia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Tadi kau menggoda istriku, sekarang bahkan kau menggoda putriku? Aigoo aigoo."

"Sudahlah, kalian ini. Dari tadi meributkan hal yang tak penting saja." kata Jaejoong yang rupanya sudah menyelesikan acara mencuci piringnya. "Sudah, lebih baik sekarang kita pulang. Kalian juga harus ke kantor kan?" lanjutnya dan segera menghampiri Yunho.

"Ah ya, kurasa Changmin hari ini tak usah sekolah. Aku takut panasnya akan kembali naik." kata Jaejoong saat sudah sampai disebelah Yunho.

"Ne kau benar. Aku akan ke sekolahnya nanti sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Jja, sekarang lebih baik kita pulang."

"Ne. Dongwoon-ah, gomawo ne. Kami sudah merepotkan dirimu." kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis kearah Dongwoon.

"Anio hyung. Gwencanha." jawab Dongwoon salah tingkah mendapat senyuman manis begitu dari Jaejoong.

" !" Yunhopun berdeham keras dan menyebabkan kekehan tawa dari Jaejoong dan Dongwoon.

"Kka, aku akan mengajak Changmin." kata Jaejoong dan segera setelahnya ia berlalu menuju kamar tempat Changmin berada.

"Kau masih punya urusan denganku!" dengus Yunho dan menatap tajam kearah Dongwoon. Dongwoon hanya mengangkat bahu cuek, atasannya itu benar-benar tukang pencemburu.

Sementara itu di kamar Changmin.

Nampak Kyuhyun yang tengah mengobrol dengan Changmin. Sesekali nampak ia yang tertawa saat melihat Changmin yang memasang wajah cemberut karena tak diizinkan masuk sekolah hari ini oleh sang eomma.

"Haha, tenang saja Minie. Bekal untuk Minie yang dibuat eomma Minie tadi sudah aman berada di tas Kyunnie. Jadi tak akan ada yang memakannya." kata Kyuhyun yang berusaha meredam tawanya saat melihat wajah sang sahabat yang bagaiakan anak beruang kehilangan induknya.

Oh yah, letak kekesalan Changmin itu adalah karena bekal yang biasanya dibuatkan eommanya untuk dirinya, kini harus rela ia berikan kepada sang sahabat. Ia sungguh tak rela jika masakan enak sang eomma harus dirasakan oleh orang lain, walaupun orang lain itu tak lain adalah sang sahabat sendiri.

"Ck, Minie kan udah sembuh. Kenapa nggak dikasih sekolah sih!" gerutu Changmin panjang pendek saat lagi-lagi teringat dirinya dilarang masuk sekolah hari ini.

"Benar kata benar kata eomma Minie, Minie harus istirahat supaya cepet sembuh." kata Kyuhyun dan setelahnya iapun mendekat kearah Changmin.

"Apa semalam eomma Minie merawat Minie dengan baik?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap kedalam mata Changmin.

"Ne, tentu saja. Bahkan Minie liat eomma tidur sambil meluk Minie." jawab Changmin sambil membayangkan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Umm, ne benar. Sepertinya eomma Minie memang merawat Minie dengan baik."

_'Woonie samchon benar. Minie jadi cepet sembuh karena dirawat sama eommanya'_

"Lalu, sekarang apa Minie sudah maafin eomma Minie?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan kini sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

Changmin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Yah, bukannya ia melupakan kejadian terakhir yang dialaminya. Dibentak dengan keras oleh eommanya itu, namun ia juga tak bisa jika harus berlama-lama berjauhan dari sang eomma.

"Molla Kyunnie, Minie masih kesel dimarahin eomma, tapi Minie juga sayang eomma." lirih Changmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Yah, walaupun ia kesal dan marah, namun ia tetaplah anak kecil yang masih bergantung kepada orang tuanya.

"Kalo Kyunnie jadi Minie, Kyunnie gak akan maafin eomma Minie. Soalnya eomma Minie yang buat Minie jadi sakit begini." kata Kyuhyun penuh dengan nada kesal. Yah, ia masih merasa kesal dengan eomma dari sahabatnya itu. Terlepas dari Jaejoong yang sudah merawat Changmin hingga sembuh plus membuatkannya sarapan, ia masih menyimpan kekesalannya karena Jaejoong sang sahabat sampai tak masuk sekolah begini.

"Umm, jinjayo?" tanya Changmin dan mendapat anggukan pasti dari Kyuhyun.

"Ne begitulah." jawab Kyuhyun pasti dan bertepatan dengan Jaejoong yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kyunnie, Minie." panggil Jaejoong ceria dengan senyum yang tercetak diwajahnya. Kyuhyunpun yang melihat Jaejoong masuk kedalam kembali memasang wajah masamnya. Walaupun tadi sudah diberikan satu kotak bekal makan siang oleh Jaejoong, namun tak membuat ia bisa memaafkan eomma sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kka Minie kita pulang sekarang ne. Istirahat di rumah saja. Kyunnie juga harus sekolah kan?" tanya Jaejoong dan perlahan duduk diatas kasur menyebelahi Kyuhyun.

"Umm." gumam Kyuhyun malas dan segera turun dari kasur. "Daa Minie, cepet sembuh ne." kata Kyuhyun lagi dan setelahnya iapun keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatap kebingungan atas sikap Kyuhyun.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Changmin hanya menatap datar kearah sang eomma. Perkataan Kyuhyun sedikit banyak mempengaruhinya. Yah selain karena masih merasa kesal akibat bentakan eommanya itu.

"Jja, kita pulang." ajak Jaejoong dan segera menggendong tubuh Changmin.

Hupp

Jaejoongpun sedikit kesulitan saat mengangkat tubuh Changmin, dan Changminpun segera melingkarkan tangannya dileher Jaejoong. Ditatapnya wajah Jaejoong yang masih menyungginhkan senyum diwajah cantiknya itu.

"Kajja." kata Jaejoong lagi dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar, dengan Changmin yang kini sudah merebahkan kepalanya diceruk leher Jaejoong. Mencari kehangatan yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya.

::

::

YUNJAEMIN

::

::

Setelah duapuluh menit diperjalanan, kini keluarga YunJaepun sudah tiba dikediamannya. Segera Yunho membantu Jaejoong keluar dari mobil masih dengan menggendong Changmin. Ya, saat dimobil tadi Changmin tak ingin lepas dari gendongan sang eomma, menyebabkan pekikan iri terdengar dari Jiyool yang juga ingin digendong oleh sang eomma.

"Yoolie jangan merengek. Yoolie lihat kan Minie oppa sedang sakit?" kata Yunho mencoba memberi pengertian kepada putrinya yang kini tengah merajuk tak mau turun dari mobil.

"Tapi Yoolie juga mau digendong eomma!" teriak Jiyool kencang dihadapan Yunho.

_'Aiss, kenapa ia keras kepala sekali. Kalau begini bisa-bisa Jaejoong kerepotan jika harus mengurusi duo bocah ini'_

"Ne appa tau. Tapi sekarang Minie oppa sedang sakit, jadi eomma harus merawat Minie oppa dulu biar cepat sembuh." kata Yunho masih terus mencoba memberi pengertian kepada putri kecilnya itu.

"Tapi-"

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini Yoolie bermain di rumah harabeoji?" tanya Yunho saat sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya. Yah, jangan katakan ia mencari alasan, tapi ia hanya kasihan melihat Jaejoong harus kerepotan jika harus mengurus dua buah hati mereka secara bersamaan. Karena ia sangat paham watak putri itu yang sangat manja. Jadi ia tak ingin kalau nantinya Jiyool akan mengganggu pekerjaan Jaejoong saat Jaejoong tengah merawat Changmin.

Walaupun sudah ada dua babysitter yang mengurus kedua buah hatinya, namun tak ada yang menjamin kalau Jiyool nantinya tak akan merengek minta Jaejoong untuk mengurusinya juga.

"Lumah halaboji?" ulang Jiyool menirukan ucapan sang appa. Iapun sedikit memiringkin kepalanya sambil menatap Yunho.

"Ne, ke rumah harabeoji. Sudah lama bukan Yoolie tak bermain kesana? Disana Yoolie bisa bermain dengan Kibum jumma." kata Yunho lagi sambil tersenyum pada Jiyool.

Jiyoolpun sepertinya tertarik dengan ucapan sang appa. Ia nampak berfikir, sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan perkataan sang appa. "Ne Yoolie mau. Yoolie kangen cama halmonie dan halaboji." kata Jiyool girang sambil tersenyum manis kearah sang appa.

Haaahhh

Yunhopun menghela nafas senang. Akhirnya rencananya berhasil. Yah, maafkanlah ia yang harus membuat repot keluarganya nanti dengan kehadiran Jiyool.

"Jja, kalau begitu sekarang Yoolie mandi, lalu kita berangkat ne." kata Yunho lagi dan setelahnya iapun menggendong tubuh Jiyool dan membawanya keluar dari mobil. Selanjutnya membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengajaknya untuk mandi bersama.

::

::

YUNJAEMIN

::

::

Jaejoong kini tengah membaringkan Changmin diatas kasur dalam kamarnya. Setelahnya menyelimuti putranya itu dengan selimut sebatas dada. Jaejoongpun berinisiatif untuk memandikan Changmin, karena nampaknya baju Changmin sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Jja, Minie diam dulu ne disini. Eomma akan mengambilkan air untuk Minie mandi. Minie hanya perlu dilap, badan Minie bau eoh?" kata Jaejoong setengah bercanda kepada putranya itu. Namun respon yang diterimanya sangat bertolak belakang, Changmin hanya diam tanpa menjawab apapun, membuat Jaejoong diam-diam tersenyum miris.

"Kka, chakanmaneyo." lanjutnya lagi dan setelahnya bergegas ke kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar Changmin untuk mengambil air.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Changminpun hanya menatap datar kearah menghilangnya sang eomma. Iapun melihat tadi saat wajah ceria sang eomma tiba-tiba berganti menjadi murung saat ia sama sekali tak merespond ucapan eommanya. Changminpun sedikit merasa bersalah, namun saat perkataan Kyuhyun melintas diotaknya, kembali ia memasang wajah kesal.

"Biarin aja! Huh!" gerutu Changmin bertepatan dengan pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan menampakkan wajah sang appa yang tengah menggendong Jiyool.

Ceklek

"Changminie~" ucap Yunho ceria dan perlahan berjalan mendekat kearah Changmin, setelahnya iapun menurunkan Jiyool dari gendongannya dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Changmin.

"Hari ini kau harus beristirahat ne. Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, supaya kau cepat sembuh. Eomma akan merawatmu, mian appa harus bekerja karena ada rapat penting hari ini." kata Yunho memberi pengertian pada Changmin.

Changmin hanya mengangguk mengerti, lalu matanya menatap Jiyool yang tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya dan tengah duduk menyebelahi appanya.

"Minie oppa cepet sembuh ne. Hali ini Yoolie mau main di lumah halaboji. Hihiii, makanya oppa cepet cembuh, cupaya bica main ke lumah halaboji juga." cerita Jiyool senang saat mengatakan hari ini ia akan bermain di rumah halmonienya.

"Ke rumah harabeoji?" ulang Changmin sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ne. Appa akan mengajak Jiyool ke rumah harabeoji. Supaya eomma bisa merawat Minie dengan baik tanpa gangguan Jiyool." kata Yunho setengah berbisik ditelinga Changmin, ia tak ingin putrinya tahu rencana yang dibuatnya. Yah, walaupun masih kecil, namun Jiyool mewarisi kecerdasan yang dimilikinya.

"Isss, appa kenapa bicik-bicik sama Minie oppa? Pacti appa ngomongin Yoolie ne?" tebak Jiyool sambil memicingkan matanya menatap kearah appa dan oppanya.

"Hahaha~~" Yunhopun malah tertawa senang saat mendengar ucapan putrinya itu, aigoo, putrinya ini terlalu banyak mengkhayal.

"Ne, appa dan Minie oppa tengah membicarakan Yoolie. Lebih tepatnya membicarakan kecantikan putri appa ini eoh!" lanjut Yunho sambil mencium gemas pipi bulat putrinya.

"Hihi, ne Yoolie memang cantik cepelti eomma!" kekeh Jiyool senang dan bertepatan dengan Jaejoong yang baru saja hendak memanggil Changmin.

"Kajja Min-, eh-" perkataan Jaejoong terpotong saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia malah melihat keberadaan sang suami dan putrinya disana.

"Eomma~" teriak Jiyool dan segera ia turun dari kasur lalu berlari kencang menuju kearah sang eomma.

Brukkk

"Eomma~" teriak Jiyool lagi dan merentangkan tangannya meminta Jaejoong untuk menggendongnya.

Happp

"Apa kau sudah mandi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menggendong Jiyool dan membawa putri kecilnya itu mendekat kearah Yunho.

"Cudah eomma, tadi Yoolie mandi cama appa!" jawab Jiyool girang dan memperlihatkan deret gigi susunya. "Ah eomma, kata appa, hali ini appa mau ajak Yoolie kelumah halaboji." lanjut Jiyool lagi saat teringat janji sang appa, iapun kemudian memberitahu sang eomma akan janji appanya itu.

"Ke rumah harabeoji?" ulang Jaejoong bertepatan dengan ia sampai disebelah Yunho, iapun menyerahkan Jiyool pada Yunho karena ia ingin membuka pakaian yang melekat ditubuh Changmin terlebih dahulu.

"Ne, aku ingin mengajaknya bertemu dengan abeoji dan eomonim." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum misterius pada Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong sama sekali tak mengerti signal yang dikirim sang suamipun hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hah? Tapi setidaknya ka-"

Cup~

"Nanti akan kujelaskan!" kata Yunho setelah mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong yang hendak memprotes ucapannya. Haha, cara yang sangat ampuh untuk meredam protesan Jaejoong. Sementara dua bocah dibawah umur yang ada disanapun hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan mereka saat dilihatnya sang appa tengah mencium sayang sang eomma.

"Ya..yah!" protes Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memarah. Yah, ia sedikit kesal karena Yunho seenaknya mencium dirinya dihadapan kedua buah hati mereka. Ia sungguh malu.

"Huh, kajja Minie buka dulu bajumu." kata Jaejoong mencoba untuk mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yunho.

"Ne, kami juga akan berangkat saja. Aku juga harus pergi ke sekolah Minie untuk memberitahu kalau sekarang ia tak masuk karena sakit." kata Yunho dan perlahan bangkit dari kasur sambil menggendong Jiyool.

"Nah Minie, cepat sembuh ne. Appa berangkat kerja dulu." kata Yunho dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Changmin, lalu mencium sayang kening putranya itu.

Cup~

"Daa Minie oppa~" kata Jiyool sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah sang oppa.

"Joongie, aku berangkat." kata Yunho dan mendekat kearah sang istri dan mencium kening Jaejoong penuh cinta.

Cup~

"Daa eomma~"

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan ne. Dan jangan merepotkan harabeoji, halmonie dan juga Kibum jumma. Arraseo?" kata Jaejoong sebelum Yunho dan Jiyool benar-benar pergi.

"Allaco elmma~"

Blammm

"Nah, sekarang kajja buka bajunya. Eomma akan membersihkan badanmu." kata Jaejoong setelah Yunho dan Jiyool menghilang. Iapun tersenyum kearah Changmin sambil membantu putranya itu melepas pakaiannya.

_'Eomma~'_

::

::

YUNJAEMIN

::

::

"HALABOJI~"

Teriakan kencang dan keras segera terdengar memecah kesunyian yang terasa didalam kediaman keluarga Jung. Suara teriakan yang berasal dari cucu perempuan tuan dan nyonya Jung itu terdengar begitu nyaring hingga mengagetkan seluruh isi rumah. Apalagi ditambah derap langkah kaki yang terdengar begitu cepat memasuki rumah nan luas milik appa dari Jung Yunho tersebut.

"Aigoo, Jiyoolie! Jangan berlari begitu. Aigoo~" Yunhopun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah ajaib sang putri. "Dan jangan berteriak!" lanjutnya lagi saat melihat sang putri bersiap kembali ingin berteriak kencang.

"Huh, appa nappeun!" rajuk Jiyool sambil mendekap kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Aigoo, siapa itu yang pagi-pagi berteriak?"

Dan muncullah sang tuan besar rumah itu sambil memasang wajah kesal, karena pagi-pagi sudah ada orang yang membuat keributan didalam rumahnya.

"Halaboji~" pekik Jiyool senang saat matanya menangkap sosok sang haraboji yang muncul dari arah dalam, dan seketika ia berlari kencang menuju harabeojinya itu lalu memeluk sayang harabeojinya itu.

"Aigoo, Jiyoolie? Kau kah itu?" tanya Mr. Jung saat merasakan dekapan hangat dari cucu perempuannya. Iapun kemudian berjongkok dihadapan Jiyool guna melihat wajah dari cucunya.

"Hihi, ne halaboji. Ini Yoolie~" jawab Jiyool masih dengan senyum manis tercetak diwajahnya.

"Aigoo cucu harabeoji. Kenapa baru sekarang eoh datang berkunjung?" tanya Mr. Jung dan kemudian memeluk sayang tubuh mungil cucunya. "Ah, oppamu eodiseo?" tanya Mr. Jung lagi karena tak menemukan keberadaan Changmin.

"Minie oppa lagi ca-"

"Abeoji, annyeong~" sapa Yunho memotong ucapan Jiyool. Iapun segera menghampiri sang appa dan memeluknya.

"Yunho-ah!" panggil Mr. Jung dan balas memeluk anaknya itu. "Lama sekali kalian baru mampir kesini. Ah, Jaejoong dan Changmin eodie?" tanya Mr. Jung lagi sambil mendongakkan kepalanya kebelakang tubuh Yunho, mencari keberadaan sang menantu dan cucu pertamanya.

"Jaejoong dan Changmin tak ikut abeoji. Changmin sedang sakit dan Jaejoong merawatnya di rumah." jawab Yunho dan seketika membuat senyum diwajah Mr. Jung menghilang.

"Changmin sakit?" pekiknya tertahan sambil menatap kearah Yunho, berharap jika pendengarannya sedikit salah. Yunhopun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi abeoji tak perlu khawatir, ia sudah agak baikan sekarang. Hanya perlu istirahat dan ia akan kembali sehat kembali." _ditambah dengan berbaikan dengan Jaejoong tentunya_ lanjut Yunho dalam hati.

"Geuraeyo? Apa kau tak perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit? Siapa tahu ada hal serius yang terjadi padanya." kata Mr. Jung lagi yang sarat akan nada khawatir. Ah, nampaknya harabeoji dari Changmin dan Jiyool ini begitu menyayangi cucunya itu. Walaupun tak ada hubungan darah sama sekali antara dirinya dan Changmin, namun Mr. Jung sangat amat menyayangi putra dari Jaejoong itu.

"Anio. Abeoji tak perlu khawatirkan hal itu. Ia hanya cukup dirawat oleh Jaejoong dan ia akan sembuh." jawab Yunho mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada appanya itu.

"Emm, sebenarnya ada masalah kecil yang terjadi antara Jaejoong dan Changmin hingga Changmin sakit seperti ini. Jadi aku ingin membiarkan mereka berdua bersama lebih dahulu, agar mereka bisa berbicara satu sama lain, dan menyelesaikan masalah diantara mereka abeoji."

"Masalah?" ulang Mr. Jung sedikit tak mengerti.

"Ne, tapi hanya masalah kecil abeoji." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum, "Ah, hari ini aku ingin menitipkan Jiyool disini. Karena Jaejoong harus mengurus Changmin, jadi supaya Jiyool tak mengganggu, aku ingin menitipkannya disini." kata Yunho lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Iapun kini menggendong Jiyool dan perlahan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Eomonim eodiseo?" tanya Yunho yang baru ingat jika sedari tadi tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran sang eomma.

"Ia sedang berbelanja dengan Kibum, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka pulang." jawab Mr. Jung dan sesuai dengan perkataannya, tak berapa lama, terdengarlah suara mobil yang memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Jung, dan detik berikutnya seorang yeoja paruh baya dan seorang namja manis masuk ke dalam rumah, masing-masing dengan membawa kantung belanjaan dikedua tangannya.

"Aigoo, mobil siapa itu yang ada di luar eoh? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya." kata Mrs. Jung sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Halmonie~" pekik Jiyool girang saat melihat kedatangan sang halmonie. Iapun segera meminta turun dari gendongan sang appa dan segera berlari kencang menuju sang halmonie.

"Omo! Jiyoolie, benarkah itu kau cucuku?" pekik Mrs. Jung tak kalah girangnya. Iapun melepaskan semua kantung belanjaannya dan segera menyambut Jiyool yang dengan keras menubruk tubuhnya.

"Ne ini Yoolie, hali ini Yoolie mau main dicini hamoni." jawab Jiyool semangat sambil memeluk sayang halmonienya.

"Eomonim." panggil Yunho dan setelahnya iapun mendekat kearah sang eomma lalu memeluk eommanya itu.

"Aigoo, kau tambah berisi saja Yunho. Nampaknya Joongie benar-benar mengurusmu dengan baik." kata Mrs. Jung sambil balas memeluk sayang tubuh tegap Yunho.

"Ne, begitulah eommonim." jawab Yunho membenarkan.

"Yunho, kau mampir kemari?" tanya namja manis yang baru saja melangkah masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ah, ne hyung. Annyeong." jawab Yunho dan balas menyapa kakak iparnya itu-Kibum.

"Ah, mana Jaejoong dan Changmin? Astaga, eommonim sangat merindukan mereka." kata Mrs. Jung lagi sambil menengokkan kepalanya kesana-kemari guna mencari keberadaan menantu dan cucunya itu.

"Hari ini Jaejoong dan Changmin tak ikut eommonim, Changmin sedang sakit dan Jaejoong tengah merawatnya. Aku kesini karena ingin menitipkan Jiyool. Kasihan Jaejoong kalau harus mengurusi mereka berdua, apalagi Jiyool sangat manja dan ingin terus menempel dengan Jaejoong. Aku rasa Jaejoong tak akan bisa merawat Changmin dengan baik jika Jiyool berada di rumah." jelas Yunho panjang lebar dan membuat sang eomma hanya melongo tak paham.

"Emm..baiklah, kau ingin menitipkan Jiyool disini bukan? Baiklah kalau begitu, kebetulan eomonim juga sangat merindukan cucu eommonim." jawab Mrs. Jung sambil perlahan mengangkat tubuh Jiyool dan mendekapnya erat. "Sepertinya Yoolie tambah berat ne, ah, bagaimana kalau kita menonton dvd? Apa Yoolie mau menonton barbie?" tanya Mrs. Jung semangat. Mendengar kata barbie, Jiyoolpun dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne halmonie, kajja kita nonton balbie~" jawab Jiyool tak kalah semangatnya dan segera saja dua yeoja beda usia itu pergi meninggalkan tiga namja yang hanya melongo melihat tingkah ajaib nyonya besar rumah itu.

"Astaga, eommonim. Apa ia tak ingat sekarang ia umur berapa?" kata Yunho sambil menatap kepergian sang eomma dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Sudahlah Yunho, kau seperti tak mengenal eommonimmu saja." dengus Mr. Jung sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah istrinya yang seperti remaja itu.

"Ne abeoji, kalau begitu aku akan berangkat ke kantor dulu. Aku titip Jiyool ne. Aku akan menjemputnya saat pulang kantor nanti. Maaf merepogkan kalian." kata Yunho dan bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Ne hati-hati." jawab Mr. Jung.

"Hyung, titip Jiyool ne." kata Yunho pada Kibum.

"Ne tenang saja. Aku akan menjaganya. Semoga Minie cepat sembuh ne." jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum kearah Yunho.

"Ne hyung, aku berangkat ne. Yoolie, appa berangkat ne-!" teriak Yunho berpamitan kepada putrinya.

"Ne appa~" teriak Jiyool kencang namun sama sekali tak menoleh kearah Yunho.

"Aiss anak itu! Yasudah, aku berangkat ne. Annyeong~"

"Ne annyeong."

::

::

YUNJAEMIN

::

::

Jaejoong tengah sibuk memilihkan pakaian untuk Changmin kenakan setelah membersihkan diri tadi. Sebuah sweater rajut warna biru langitpun menjadi pilihan Jaeoong ditambah celana panjang kain putih yang diambilnya untuk dikenakan Changmin. Ia ingin agar Changmin tak kedinginan, makanya memilihkan pakaian serba panjang itu.

"Jja, pakai dulu ne bajunya." kata Jaejoong dan perlahan membantu Changmin untuk memakai pakaiannya. Selama Jaejoong memakaikan pakaian kepada Changmin, Changmin sendiri hanya diam tanpa menjawab apapun yang ditanyakan oleh sang eomma.

"Ja sudah selesai. Sekarang kita rapikan rambut Minie dulu ne." kata Jaejoong lalu bangkit guna mengambil sisir, setelah didapatnya, iapun kemudian menyisir rambut tebal putranya itu hingga rapi. "Jja, selesai. Uhh, anak eomma tampan ne~" ucap Jaejoong ceria sambil menatap gemas kearah Changmin, namun lagi-lagi ia harus menelan kekecewaan saat Changmin tak menjawab apapun.

_Ne, Minie memang selalu tampan~ Lebih tampan dari appa - _Begitulah jawaban yang biasa Changmin ucapkan jika Jaejoong sudah selesai menyisir rambutnya, namun kali ini ia harus bisa menerima kekecewaan jika kalimat itu sama sekali tak ia dengar keluar dari bibir putranya.

Miris

Itulah satu kata yang Jaejoong rasakan. Ia benar-benar sedih karena sikapnya kemarin, sang putra menjadi acuh tak acuh begini kepadanya.

"Emm, jja, apa Minie ingin makan buah? Melon? Atau apel?" tanya Jaejoong masih tak putus asa untuk mengajak Changmin mengobrol. Iapun mengelus sayang rambut tebal Changmin yang habis disisirnya. Changmin tak menolak, tapi juga tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Hanya diam sambil menatap keluar jendela kamarnya.

"Kau mau bermain diluar?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat pergerakan kepala Changmin, "Tapi Minie masih sakit. Setelah Minie sembuh nanti, baru Minie boleh bermain diluar ne. Atau kita bisa pergi bermain bersama." lanjut Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis kearah putranya.

"..."

"Emm, yasudah. Sekarang Minie istrirahat saja ne. Kajja." Jaejoongpun merebahkan tubuh Changmin keatas kasur dan setelahnya mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Changmin sebatas dada.

"Jaljayo~" ucap Jaejoong dan iapun memajukan sedikit kepalanya berniat untuk mencium pipi tembam Changmin, namun-

Srettt

Changmin malah melengoskan kepalanya saat Jaejoong hendak menciumnya.

Deg

"Minie-" lirih Jaejoong merasa sangat terpukul. Iapun hanya bisa terdiam sekian detik sebelum akhirnya kembali memundurkan kepalanya. Dipandanginya wajah Changmin yang sudah mulai memejamkan matanya.

Tes

Dan airmatapun sudah tak dapat lagi dibendungnya. Sedari tadi ia masih bisa menekan perasaannya tak mendapat respond apapun dari Changmin, namun kejadian yang baru saja terjadilah yang benar-benar meruntuhkan ketegarannya. Iapun menangis tanpa suara disebelah Changmin.

"Minie-ah, mianhae. Jangan seperti ini changi. Maafkan eomma. Apa lagi yang harus eomma lakukan Minie?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari (END)

.

.

.

TBC ajj ya.. Jangan protes ne :)) hihii

Saya kembali~~ hohoooo

Pasti readers semua pada nungguin ff ini kan? Ayoo ngaku~~ readers : #NGGAKKK pede amat lu Dipa! XD

Bagaimana untuk chap ini? Apa chapnya kepanjangan?

Ceritanya makin ga jelas yah? Hemmm... Makin ngaco dan ngalor ngidul XD Saya mencoba untuk menistakan Jaejoong dulu sebelum semua kembali seperti semula.. Supaya ia juga bisa merasakan kesedihan hati Changmin..

Bagaimana, readers semua setuju nggak? #minta pendapatnya boleh kali yah~~

Ahh, review dichap kemarin beraneka ragam,, ada yang ikutan sedih Minie sakit,, ada yang merutuki sikap Jaejoong,, ada yang bangga sama sifat Yunho dan banyak juga yang kesel sama Jiyool.. Hahaa, saya hanya mengambil sisi positifnya aja, kalau kalian semua sampai terbawa emosi membaca ceritanya, itu berarti saya berhasil membangun feel dicerita ini ^^

Gomawo bagi yang kemaren review di chap2 sebelumnya,, big thanks buat :

**PURPLE KIMlee | MPREG Lovers | Vic89 | SimviR | Zen Ikkika | princesssparkyu | queen harkyu | teukiangle | Artemis Jung | Chiti | lee Chunnie | Ai Rin Lee | Pumpkins yellow | Guest | Guest | Guest | miss leeanna | Yuan Lian | kikiikyumin | yunjae05 | meyy-chan | diya1013 | kiki aquamarine| Dhea Kim | AulChan12 | Narita Putri | rinayunjaerina | MaxMin | de | yoon HyunWoon | DahsyatNyaff | akiramia44 | Dennis Park | azahra88 | ShinJiWoo920202 | KJhwang | diahmiftachulningtyas | misschokyulate2 | Shim JaeCho | Guest | Guest | farla23 | minjae boo | sugar day | edogawa ruffy | AyuClouds69 | narayejae | adityaaja** **| jaejae1123 | 7D | Oh Luna | Himawari23 | csyoungie | lee sunri hyun | nanajunsu | GuestYunjae | kkuon | guest | dwi yuliani562 | Guest | Guest | okoyunjae | overdokai | Guest | Haruka Elf137 | Kim RyeoSung342409 | jjbear | iasshine | ClouDyRyeoRez | eunwoo | abcdELF | Guest | Dhiannt | Yasmine amira | Dolphien imoets | Nunu love jyj | YumiChwang | Amanda jj | Lt | Jaesa Jung | min | CuteCat88 | Guest | asdfghjkl | diananostory | kimfida62 | birin rin | Michelle Jung | YunjaeDDiction | kim wiwin9 | Guest Yunjae | lee minji elf | Elzha luv changminie | pembaca | Guest | Merry Jung | Anisa Phantomhive | Guest | yunjaemin lover | Oktavian | Zahra32 | Anik0405 | puput | Guest | Zheyra Sky**

Jangan lupa tinggalkan kesan kalian lagi ne untuk chap ini ^^

Minna review onegaishimasu~~

.

Denpasar, 12 Agustus 2014


	6. Chapter 6

Can i get new Brother, Eomma?

.

Cast : Jung Yunho (33 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (30 tahun)

Jung (Shim) Changmin (6 tahun)

Other cast : Jung Jiyool (3 tahun)

Park Chorong (24 tahun)

Son Dongwoon (27 tahun)

Pairing : Yunjae

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Family/Humor/MPreg

Warning : cerita pasaran dan tidak jelas, judul tak nyambung dengan cerita, alur sesuai mood saya, typo(s)bertebaran, bahasa tidak baku dan tak sesuai dengan EYD.

Note : cerita ini adalah sequel dari 'Can I Get New Appa, Eomma', karna banyak yang ga rela cerita itu tamat, jadi saya berusaha membuat sequelnya. Semoga kalian menyukainya ne.

.

.

Jja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

::

::

YUNJAE

::

::

_Last chap_

_._

_"Jaljayo~" ucap Jaejoong dan iapun memajukan sedikit kepalanya berniat untuk mencium pipi tembam Changmin, namun-_

_Srettt_

_Changmin malah melengoskan kepalanya saat Jaejoong hendak menciumnya._

_Deg_

_"Minie-" lirih Jaejoong merasa sangat terpukul. Iapun hanya bisa terdiam sekian detik sebelum akhirnya kembali memundurkan kepalanya. Dipandanginya wajah Changmin yang sudah mulai memejamkan matanya._

_Tes_

_Dan airmatapun sudah tak dapat lagi dibendungnya. Sedari tadi ia masih bisa menekan perasaannya tak mendapat respond apapun dari Changmin, namun kejadian yang baru saja terjadilah yang benar-benar meruntuhkan ketegarannya. Iapun menangis tanpa suara disebelah Changmin._

_"Minie-ah, mianhae. Jangan seperti ini changi. Maafkan eomma. Apa lagi yang harus eomma lakukan Minie?"_

_._

_._

_._

Dongwoon tengah membereskan laporan-laporan yang diminta oleh atasannya beruang, uppss, atasannya-Yunho-pagi tadi. Nampaknya Yunho ingin mengerjai Dongwoon sedikit karena tadi sudah berani merayu istrinya. Ia masih sebal karena bawahannya itu benar-benar kurang ajar, dan membuat moodnya menjadi buruk. Jadi tak ada salahnya bukan kalau ia sedikit mengerjai Dongwoon dengan memberikan pekerjaan yang cukup-sangat-banyak kepada karyawannya itu.

"Aisss, dia ingin mengerjaiku atau apa! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku mengerjakan ini semua. Jelas-jelas laporan ini sama sekali bukan tugasku!" omel Dongwoon merutuki sikap atasannya yang menurutnya sungguh kekanakan.

"Dasar tukang cemburu akut! Awas saja, aku akan benar-benar merebut istrinya kalau ia terus-terusan bersikap begini kepadaku!" dumelnya lagi tanpa tahu kalau semua gerak-gerik dan perkataannya didengar jelas oleh sang atasan.

"HEEM! Jadi kau berniat untuk merebut istriku Son Dongwoon-ssi!"

Deg

Jantung Dongwoon berdetak sangat kencang saat telinganya menangkap suara berat nan tegas yang berasal dari belakangnya. Iapun meneguk saliva susah payah saat tahu suara siapa itu.

_'Tamatlah riwayatmu kali ini Dongwoon! Eomma, appa, hyung, noona, Kyunnie, mianhae. Maafkan semua dosa-dosaku kepada kalian ne. Maaf kalau selama ini aku-'_

"Selesaikan semua tugas ini dan taruh di ruanganku sebelum makan siang!"

Teriakan kencang kembali terdengar dari Yunho memotong doa Dongwoon yang belum selesai, segera saja Dongwoon membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar perintah sang atasan yang sangat semena-mena itu.

"Yah hyu-"

"Kerjakan atau kupecat!" potong Yunho lagi dan semakin membuat Dongwoon membulatkan matanya kaget, ditambah mulutnya yang sudah menganga lebar akibat shock atas ucapan sang atasan.

"Sudah kuperingatkan sebelumnya, tapi ternyata kau masih berani."

"Emm..i..itu bukan se..seperti yang kau dengar hyu-"

"Kau ingat ini masih dikantor hah!"

"Mi..mian. A..aku tak bermaksud sajang-"

"Cepat kerjakan! Aku tak menerima alasan apapun!" teriak Yunho kencang dan tanpa aba-aba ia segera meninggalkan Dongwoon yang masih shock atas kejadian barusan.

"..."

"..."

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat kerjakan!" teriak Yunho lagi saat melihat Dongwoon hanya diam tak ada tanda-tanda akan mengerjakan perintahnya.

Glekkk

"N..ne sajangnim." cicit Dongwoon terkesiap dengan teriakan Yunho. Segera saja ia berlari kencang menuju meja kerjanya dan langsung mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh atasannya itu.

"Haha, rasakan itu. Siapa suruh berani menggoda istriku. Hah! Tak akan kubirkan kau menggodanya! Jangan macam-macam denganku!" kata Yunho merasa sangat senang bisa mengerjai bawahannya itu. Tuan beruang ini begitu pencemburu akut, aniya?

::

::

YUNJAEMIN

::

::

Setelah memastikan Changmin tidur, Jaejoongpun kini bersiap untuk membereskan rumahnya. Yah, walaupun suasana hatinya masih sangat sedih karena penolakan Changmin tadi, namun ia tak boleh menyerah untuk bisa kembali membuat putranya itu kembali seperti dulu.

"Selamat pagi nyonya." sapa Chorong dan Bomi saat melihat Jaejoong yang turun dari kamar Changmin, segera dua babysitter itu berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

"Oh, selamat pagi." jawab Jaejoong sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Apa tuan muda Changmin hari ini tak sekolah nyonya?" tanya Chorong lagi karena tadi saat mereka berdua datang, Yunho sempat memberitahu keduanya kalau Changmin tak masuk sekokah hari ini.

"Ne begitulah. Kondisinya masih belum stabil, jadi aku melarangnya sekolah dulu. Dan hari ini Jiyool pergi ke rumah kakek neneknya, jadi kalian tolong bantu menjaga Changmin saja." kata Jaejoong dan kini iapun bergegas ke kamarnya, hendak membersihkan diri.

"Baik nyonya." jawab Chorong dan Bomi dan setelahnya merekapun pergi guna mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lain.

"Hahh-" Jaejoong menghela nafas sesak. Ia begitu sakit menerima penolakan dari Changmin, namun ia sadar sepenuhnya kalau ini semua memanglah kesalahannya. Kesalahannya karena tak bisa menjaga emosinya kemarin.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" lirihnya lagi sambil kini memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar harus berbuat sesuatu agar Changmin kembali seperti dulu, kembali menjadi Changmin yang ceria dan tak bersikap dingin lagi kepadanya.

"Aku tak boleh menyerah, aku harus membuatnya ceria lagi." kata Jaejoong lagi nampaknya kembali mempunyai semangat untuk membuat Changmin kembali ceria seperti dulu.

Iapun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar mandi, dengan membawa sebuah semangat baru untuk Changmin.

.

.

.

Tak

Tak

Tak

Jaejoong tengah sibuk memotong bahan makanan untuk makan siang. Kini ia tengah sibuk memotong wortel yang hendak digunakannya untuk membuat bubur untuk Changmin. Hari ini ia begitu bersemangat, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kemarin. Yah, ia sudah bertekad untuk membuat Changmin kembali dekat dengannya, jadi ia harus melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Salah satunya dengan ini, membuat makanan yang disukai oleh putra tampannya itu.

Crassss

Nampak kini Jaejoong mulai mencuci bahan-bahan yang akan dibuatnya menjadi bubur. Senyum selalu mengembang diwajahnya selama membuat bubur untuk Changmin. Ia benar-benar ingin supaya Changmin bisa memaafkannya dan hubungan mereka membaik seperti dulu.

Setelah memcuci semua bahan masakannya, kini Jaejoong mulai menyiapkan panci untuk merebus semua bahan itu. Iapun menuangkan beras yang tadi sudah ia cuci ke dalam panci lalu mengisinya dengan sup ayam sebagai cita rasanya.

"Semoga Minie menyukainya." gumam Jaejoong dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan masakannya.

Sementara itu di kamar Changmin, nampaknya Changmin masih tertidur pulas. Nampak sesekali ia yang menggeliat pelan saat merasa tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, namun kembali setelahnya ia tertidur pulas. Senyumpun nampak menghiasi wajahnya. Nampaknya ia tengah bermimpi sesuatu yang indah.

"Eomma~ Hmmmm~"

Ah, nampaknya Changmin tengah bermimpi tentang eommanya. Nampaknya ia bermimpi yang membahagiakan sehingga dalam tidurnya ia tersenyum begitu.

Kembali lagi ke Jaejoong, nampak Jaejoong yang kini tengah mencicipi bubur yang tadi dibuatnya. Iapun tersenyum puas saat rasa bubur itu sudah sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya.

"Sekarang tinggal membawakannya untuk Minie." kata Jaejoong dan bersiap menaruh bubur itu dalam mangkok. Mengisinya hingga penuh, lalu menaruhnya diatas nampan. Iapun kemudian mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air kedalamnya, lalu menaruhnya juga diatas nampan. Setelah semua selesai dikerjakan, iapun segera membawa nampan itu menuju kamar Changmin.

Drrttt drrttt

Namun tiba-tiba ponsel Jaejoong bergetar dan menyebabkan ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke kamar Changmin, iapun memilih mengangkat dulu panggilan itu. Siapa tahu itu panggilan penting.

"Yeoboseyo." sapa Jaejoong setelah menggeser tombol answare di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Jaejoong-ah. Ini abeoji. Abeoji dengar Changmin tengah sakit. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya sang penelpon yang ternyata adalah Mr. Jung. Nampaknya Mr. Jung benar-benar khawatir mengenai kondisi cucu pertamanya itu, sehingga iapun langsung menelpon Jaejoong seperti sekarang.

"Abeoji annyeong. Ne, kondisi Minie sudah lebih baik abeoji. Ia masih istirahat sekarang." jawab Jaejoong merasa senang menerima telpon dari mertuanya itu.

"Apa tak sebaiknya kau membawanya ke dokter, Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Mr. Jung lagi yang rupanya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kondisi cucunya itu.

"Ne abeoji. Jika panasnya masih berlanjut, aku akan membawanya ke dokter."

"Ne arraseo. Kalau Changmin sudah sembuh, ajaklah ia kesini. Aku sangat merindukannya."

"Ne abeoji. Mian kami jarang mengunjungi abeoji."

"Ne, gwencanha."

"Ah tentang Jiyool, mian kami harus menitipkannya di rumah abeoji." kata Jaejoong saat teringat putri kecilnya yang ia titipkan di rumah mertuanya itu.

"Ne gwencanha. Ia tengah bermain bersama Kibum dan eomonim. Eomonim senang sekali Jiyool datang kesini, tapi ia akan lebih senang jika Changmin juga ikut bersama." jawab Mr. Jung menjelaskan keadaan sang istri yang memang sangat senang atas kehadiran cucu perempuannya itu.

"Ne abeoji. Setelah Minie sembuh, pasti kami akan berkunjung."

"Ne arraseo. Jja, abeoji tutup telponnya ne. Annyeong."

"Ne abeoji, annyeong."

Pip

Dan Jaejoongpun mematikan panggilan itu. Iapun menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengangkat nampan bubur tadi, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Changmin.

Ceklek

"Minie." panggil Jaejoong sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu kamar putranya itu. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam lalu menaruh nampan itu dimeja nakas.

Srett

"Hemm, panasnya sudah turun." gumam Jaejoong setelah memeriksa panas badan Changmin. Nampaknya badan Changmin sudah tak sepanas tadi.

Changminpun menggeliat pelan saat tadi Jaejoong mengecek suhu tubuhnya, perlahan mata bulatnyapun terbuka. Jaejoongpun tersenyum saat melihat putranya kini sudah terbangun, diusapnya sayang kepala Changmin dan membuat Changmin benar-benar sepenuhnya membuka matanya.

"Eom..ma~" panggil Changmin dengan suara yang sedikit serak. Iapun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengucek pelan matanya.

"Annyeong Minie~" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum manis dan mulai menyibak selimut yang digunakan Changmin tadi. "Kka, sudah siang. Minie makan dulu ne, setelah itu minum obat." kata Jaejoong lagi dan kini membantu Changmin untuk duduk diatas kasur.

"Eumm.." Changmin hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Iapun menggeser pelan tubuhnya guna mencari tempat yang nyaman, sebelum akhirnya mulai menerima suapan bubur dari sang eomma.

Happ

Nyamm nyamm nyamm

"Eotte? Joha?" tanya Jaejoong setelah memasukkan satu sendok bubur ke mulut Changmin. Iapun tersenyum kecil saat melihat Changmin yang nampak makan dengan lahap.

"Umm..mashita." jawab Changmin ditengah-tengah kunyahannya.

"Makan yang banyak ne, dan setelah Minie sembuh kita akan pergi ke rumah harabeoji. Jja, apa Minie merindukan harabeoji?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha membuat interaksi antara dirinya dan Changmin.

"Umm.."

"Tadi harabeoji menelpon dan menanyakan keadaan Minie. Harabeoji sangat khawatir mendengar Minie sakit. Jadi Minie cepat sembuh ne supaya kita bisa cepat pergi menemui harabeoji,"

"Umm.."

"Jja, buka mulutnya lagi, aaa-"

Happ

Nyamm nyamm nyamm

"Anak pintar."

Changminpun terus mengunyah makanannya, dan terkadang ia menatap lama kearah Jaejoong.

"Eomma-" panggil Changmin dan membuat Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya kearah Changmin.

"Nde?"

"..."

"..."

"Ani, eopseo." jawab Changmin dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Iapun mengunyah dalam diam dan hanya menggumam saat Jaejoong bertanya sesuatu padanya.

_'Eomma-'_

::

::

YUNJAEMIN

::

::

Dongwoon hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang begitu sial hari ini. Setelah tadi ia diberi banyak pekerjaan oleh sang atasan-Yunho-dan kini ia harus menyiapkan telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengar omelan dari atasannya itu. Yah, Yunho kini tengah memberinya ceramah panjang karena Dongwoon tak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tepat waktu, alhasil ia harus rela mendengar atasannya itu marah-marah.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk menyelesaikannya sebelum jam makan siang. Dan apa ini?" teriakan Yunho menggema didalam ruangannya dan sebelah tangannya mengacungkan laporan yang tadi dikerjakan oleh Dongwoon.

"Mianhae sajangnim, saya akan memperbaikinya." jawab Dongwoon sama sekali tak berani menatap mata Yunho.

"Kalau semua karyawan disini tak disiplin dan kompeten sepertimu, bisa-bisa peeusahaan ini akan bangkrut." kata Yunho lagi masih dengan suara yang keras dan menatap tajam kearah Dongwoon.

"Mianhae sajangnim."

Dongwoonpun hanya bisa meminta maaf. Ia sadar ini memang kesalahannya, namun, hey, siapa juga yang akan sanggup menyelesaikan semua laporan-laporan yang jumlahnya sangat banyak itu hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam? Salahkan saja sifat pencemburu akut yang melekat pada diri atasannya itu yang mengakibatkan ia harus menerima nasibnya seperti ini.

Hehhh

Yunhopun menyeringai sadis saat melihat keadaan Dongwoon. Iapun diam-diam tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat bawahannya itu nampak ketakutan.

_'Haha, rasakan akibatnya jika berani menggoda istri cantikku. Huh, jangan harap ini akan mudah. Penderitaanmu masih panjang Son Dongwoon'_

"Ck, kau memang sama sekali tak becus dalam berbagai hal. Harusnya dari dulu aku sadar itu." kata Yunho dan kini kembali membanting salah satu laporan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Mianhae sajangnim."

Ceklekk

"Yunho-ah, kajja ki-, eh, ada apa ini?"

Siwon begitu terkejut saat dirinya masuk kedalam ruangan Yunho, ia malah melihat pemandangan yang sedikit aneh disana.

"Ah, hyung. Anio, aku hanya memberi sedikit pelajaran pada bawahanku ini." jawab Yunho sambil menatap kearah Siwon.

"Pelajaran?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti dan kini ia mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan Yunho.

"Ne, aku hanya berusaha membuatnya lebih disiplin. Aku memberinya tugas untuk mengerjakan semua laporan dan menyerahkannya sebelum makan siang. Namun lihatlah, tak ada satupun laporan yang berhasil diselesaikannya." jawab Yunho sambil kini mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi.

"Ck, katakan saja kau mau mengerjaiku karena berani merayu Jaejoong hyung." gumam Dongwoon masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Astaga Dongwoon, kau benar-benar cari mati. Apa ia tak takut jika ucapannya didengar oleh Yunho dan kembali ia akan memberikannya pekerjaan yang lebih banyak. Hahh, untunya dewi fortuna-Author-masih menyayangi Dongwoon, jadi gumamanya itu tak sampai di dengar oleh Yunho. Namun gumamannya itu di dengar oleh Siwon yang memang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Hemmm

Siwonpun paham sekarang apa yang sedang terjadi. Ternyata dongsaengnya itu hanya mengerjai Dongwoon karena merasa cemburu. Iapun menggelengkan kepalanya merasa lucu dengan tingkah kekanakan sang dongsaeng.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin kau memberikan pekerjaan yang sedikit banyak padanya, sehingga ia tak bisa menyelesaikan laporan itu tepat waktu." kata Siwon dan membuat Dongwoon seketika mendongakkan kepalanya. Ohh, apakah Siwon membelanya?

"Tapi tetap saja." jawab Yunho masih kekeh dengan pendapatnya.

"Sudahlah. Kka, aku ingin berkunjung kerumahmu. Aku ingin menengok Changmin, kudengar ia sakit. Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Siwon lagi berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Yunho. Oh, Dongwoon nampaknya kau harus berterima kasih kepada Siwon.

"Ne, semalam panasnya sudah turun. Aku sudah menyuruh Joongie untuk merawatnya." jawab Yunho dan nampaknya rencana Siwon berhasil untuk mengalihkan perhatian Yunho.

"Aku ingin menengoknya. Kka, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama. Tapi sebelumnya antarkan aku membeli sesuatu untuk Changmin. Kajja."

"Ne, kajja." jawab Yunho dan perlahan bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Siwon. Siwonpun tersenyum dan mulai berbalik berjalan keluar dari ruangan Yunho, dan ia melempar senyumnya saat melewati Dongwoon.

Dan Dongwoonpun hanya bisa membungkukkan badannya berterimakasih pada Siwon, sambil menggumakan kata 'Gomawo' berulang-ulang.

_'Siwon sajangnim~~Goomaawoo~ Kau penyelamat kupingku(?)~'_

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menyuapi Changmin, kini Jaejoong tengah membereskan mangkuk sisa makan Changmin itu. Iapun kini bersiap untuk membawa mangkuk itu menuju dapur guna membersihkannya.

"Jja, Minie istirahat ne. Eomma akan mencuci piring dulu." kata Jaejoong dan setelahnya, iapun berjalan keluar dari kamar Changmin.

Changminpun hanya menatap diam tak berkata apapun saat Jaejoong berbicara padanya, ia hanya diam sama sekali tak menolehkan wajahnya kearah sang eomma. Sampai akhirnya sang eomma benar-benar menghilang dari kamarnya, barulah ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah pintu, memandang sendu kearah pintu kamarnya yang baru saja dilewati oleh sang eomma.

"Eomma."

Sementara itu, Yunho dan Siwon baru saja sampai dikediaman Yunho, merekapun kini mulai turun dari mobil dan mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Appa pulang." teriak Yunho kencang sambil melangkahkan kakinya semakin masuk ke dalam.

"Yunho, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Jaejoong yang langsung berjalan kearah depan saat mendengar suara sang suami yang baru tiba.

"Ah, Siwon hyung!" pekik Jaejoong saat melihat sosok Siwon datang bersama Yunho, iapun tersenyum senang saat menemukan mantan kekasih yang sekarang sudah menjadi kakak iparnya itu ada di rumahnya.

Sementara Siwon? Ah, nampaknya namja yang dulu sempat menjadi kekasih dari namja cantik itu sedikit terpesona dengan Jaejoong. Tak dipungkiri Siwon, kalau hatinya terkadang masih berdetak saat melihat Jaejoong, namun segera ia menepis perasaannya itu saat bayangan wajah Kibum melintas diotaknya.

"A..ah, ne. Aku datang ingin melihat Changmin." jawab Siwon setelah sadar dari keterpesonaannya(?)pada Jaejoong.

Yunhopun menatap sebal kearah hyungnya itu. Ah, nampaknya sifat cemburunya kembali kambuh saat melihat tatapan mata Siwon kepada Jaejoong, iapun segera berdeham keras menyadarkan sosok hyungnya itu.

" ! Hyung, bukankah kau mau melihat Changmin. Kajja kita ke kamarnya saja." kata Yunho ketus dan segera beranjak menuju kamar Changmin.

Astaga, Jung Yunho. Bahkan dengan hyung sendiri saja ia masih merasa cemburu. Tapi tak salah bukan jika mengingat dulu pernah ada perasaan khusus diantara kedua orang itu, tak salah jika Yunho sedikit kesal dan cemburu saat melihat sang hyung dan istrinya saling menatap begitu. Ia takut kalau Siwon akan-, okeh, sepertinya tuan Jung ini hanya sedikit berlebihan.

"Ne. Jja Jaejoong-ah, aku akan melihat Changmin dulu." kata Siwon akhirnya dan setelahnya mengikuti Yunho yang sudah berjalan lumayan jauh didepannya.

"Ck, dasar!" gumam Jaejoong sambil terkekeh geli. Ia tahu suami beruangnya itu pasti tengah cemburu tadi.

Yunho dan Siwonpun kini sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar Changmin, segera saja Yunho membuka pintu itu dan menemukan Changmin yang tengah berbaring sambil memeluk boneka burger ditangannya.

"Annyeong Minie~" sapa Yunho dan segera membuat Changmin menoleh kearahnya.

"APPA!" teriak Changmin ceria saat melihat keberadaan sang appa di kamarnya, iapun tersenyum senang dan segera merentangkan tangannya minta dipeluk oleh sang appa.

Grepp

"Bagaimana keadaanmu jagoan? Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Yunho setelah memeluk sayang tubuh gembul putranya. Iapun mengusap sayang kepala Changmin yang entah kenapa hari ini sedikit manja kepadanya.

"Ne appa, Minie udah makan tadi. Eomma buatin Minie bubur enak." jawab Changmin dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya, sangat berbanding dengan tadi ia berinteraksi dengan sang eomma.

"Anak pintar." jawab Yunho dan mencium gemas pipi anaknya.

Sementara itu Siwon masih berdiri diam didepan pintu, ia sedikit merasa iri melihat keakraban yang terjadi dianatara Yunho dan Changmin. Hah, andai saja dulu ia yang bisa bersama dengan Jaejoong, pastilah sekarang ia yang akan memeluk Changmin dengan sayang.

_'Aisss, apa yang kupikirkan. Sadarlah Siwon! Sekarang mereka adalah keluargamu. Dan ingat, kau sudah punya Kibumie'_

Siwonpun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran nistanya tadi, dan setelahnya iapun mulai melangkah mendekat kearah ranjang Changmin.

"Changminie, annyeong~" sapa Siwon hangat sambil tersenyum cerah sehingga menampakkan kedua lesung pipinya. Iapun mendekat kearah HoMin lalu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah HoMin.

"Oh, samchon!" pekik Changmin kencang saat melihat sang samchon yang dulu dikatainya 'Jucci belicik' itu berada di kamarnya. Iapun tersenyum manis menatap Siwon.

"Ini, samchon bawakan ini untukmu, jadi cepat sembuh eoh!" kata Siwon lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah kantung coklat yang berisi beberapa buku cerita dan mainan kepada Changmin.

"Huwaaa~" Changminpun memekik girang saat menerima itu, ia begitu senang mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Kka, bilang apa pada samchon?" kata Yunho dan Changminpun segera berteriak-

"Gomawo samchon!" pekiknya kencang dan setelahnya iapun dengan cepat mengeluarkan semua isi dalam kantung itu.

"Haha, ne. Kau harus cepat sembuh eoh, jagoan tak boleh sakit, arrraseo!"

"Umm, ne samchon!" jawab Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku-buku dan mainan itu.

Yunho dan Siwonpun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Changmin, nampaknya Changmin memang sudah sembuh. Terbukti sekarang dia yang tengah membongkar sebuah mainan robot yang dibelikan Siwon itu.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari, Jaejoong sedari tadi sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Awalnya ia ingin masuk untuk mengajak Yunho dan Siwon makan siang, namun ia urungkan niatnya itu saat melihat Changmin yang tertawa lepas saat bersama Yunho tadi.

"Minie-" lirih Jaejoong merasa sesak saat melihat tawa Changmin itu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia merasa sedih karena semenjak pagi Changmin sama sekali tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun padanya. Jangankan tertawa, tersenyum saja tidak.

Namun sekarang?

Lihatlah. Padahal Yunho baru saja datang, namun dengan segera bisa membuat Changmin tertawa begitu. Ia merasa kalau Changmin benar-benar belum memaafkannya. Iapun menjadi sedih atas hal itu.

"Huwaa keren. Ah, appa, ini dipasang dimana?" teriak Changmin dan membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya, iapun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa.

Ceklekk

"Yunho-ah, Siwon hyung, kajja makan siang dulu. Kalian belum makan siang bukan?" kata Jaejoong dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya, iapun melangkah masuk dan mendekat kearah ranjang Changmin.

"Wahh, ada mainan baru. Minie mendapatkannya dari Siwon samchon eoh?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, kembali mencoba membuat interaksi dengan Changmin. "Kka, apa Minie sudah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Siwon samchon?" lanjut Jaejoong sambil menatap kearah Changmin.

"Minie udah ngucapin tadi." jawab Changmin tanpa menoleh sama sekali kearah Jaejoong. Bahkan senyum yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya tiba-tiba menghilang saat mendengar suara sang eomma tadi.

Hemmmm

Jaejoongpun tersenyum miris saat mendengar jawaban Changmin, iapun menundukkan wajahnya berusaha menutupi airmata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Yunhopun yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dan mengajak Siwon untuk keluar, "Ne sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu hyung, kajja." ajak Yunho dan Siwonpun hanya menurut. Merekapun kini melangkah keluar meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Changmin di dalam kamar.

Srett

Jaejoongpun perlahan mendekat kearah Changmin dan setelahnya duduk menyebelahi Changmin, "Minie-" panggil Jaejoong namun sama sekali tak membuat Changmin menolehkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong. Malah ia semakin menyibukkan dirinya dengan mainan robot itu.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong harus menelan kekecewaan karena tak mendapat respond dari Changmin.

"Kka, mainnya sudah ne. Sekarang Minie tidur dulu." kata Jaejoong sambil perlahan mengambil mainan-mainan itu dari atas kasur. Changminpun tak menolak, ia langsung mengambil selimut dan membungkus tubuhnya sendiri dengan selimut itu, iapun merebahkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jaejoong dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Saranghae Minie. Jaljayo." ucap Jaejoong dan setelahnya iapun keluar dari kamar Changmin.

_'Nado, saranghae, eomma'_

::

..

YUNJAEMIN

..

::

"MINIE~"

Teriakan nan kencang dan keras terdengar begitu kencang bersamaan dengan suara derap langkah kaki yang terdengar terburu-buru masuk ke dalam kediaman Yunho. Membuat Chorong yang mendengar suara itu terlonjak kaget.

"Omona! Siapa itu!" teriak Chorong sangat kaget mendengar suara teriakan yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil itu. Segera ia berlari kecil menuju pintu depan guna melihat siapa yang datang itu.

"Yah! Kyunnie, jangan berteriak bocah! Kau ini sopanlah sedikit!" hardik seorang namja tampan memarahi namja cilik yang tadi berteriak itu.

"Ck, Woonie samchon, kalo Kyunnie nggak teriak, mereka nggak akan denger kalo Kyunnie dateng." jawab Kyuhyun-namja cilik itu-sambil cemberut menatap sang paman-Dongwoon.

"Apa kau tak tahu ada alat yang namanya bel? Kau bisa memencetnya dan tak perlu berteriak begitu!" geram Dongwoon merasa kesal melihat tingkah nakal sang keponakan.

"Huh!"

Ceklekk

Pintu itupun terbuka dan menampakkan Chorong dari dalamnya.

"Nuguya?" tanya Chorong saat keluar dari dalam rumah, dan segera matanya menangkap dua namja beda usia didepan pintunya.

"Ah, nuna. Ini Kyunnie~" jawab Kyuhyun riang saag mendengar suara Chorong, segera ia berlari mendekat kearah Chorong guna menanyakan kabar dari sahabatnya.

"Ah, tuan muda Kyunnie. Tuan muda datang kesini untuk menjenguk tuan muda Minie ne?" tanya Chorong penuh perhatian dan kini berjongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyunnie mau jenguk Minie. Minie ada didalem nuna?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang rupa-rupanya sudah merasa sangat rindu dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Ne, tuan muda Minie ada di dalam. Jja, mari nuna antarkan." jawab Chorong lagi dan kini mulai bangkit dan menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun, meninggalkan seorang namja dewasa yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat percakapan Kyuhyun dan Chorong. Lebih tepatnya ia bengong menatap sosok cantik yang tengah berbincang dengan keponakannya itu.

"Ah, tuan Dongwoon. Apa anda juga ingin menjenguk tuan muda Changmin?" tanya Chorong saat teringat akan sosok Dongwoon yang masih berdiri disana.

"Ne? Eoh, ah, ania. Aku langsung kembali ke kantor saja. Jja Kyunnie, jangan nakal ne. Samchon akan jemput sepetelah pulang kantor." kata Dongwoon sedikit tersentak karena Chorong bertanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Umm, daa samchon."

"Ne. Emm, Chorong-ah, annyeong." kata Dongwoon segera berbalik dan berjalan pelan kembali menuju mobilnya.

"Ne annyeong." jawab Chorong sambil tersenyum manis dan menatap punggung Dongwoon yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Sebelum akhirnya menunuk Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin tengah asik merakit robot yang tadi diberikan Siwon kepada Changmin. Nampak keduanya kini duduk diatas kasur Changmin dengan berbagai macam barang berserakan disekitarnya. Changminpun namkpanya sangat senang karena sahabatnya itu datang menjenguk, iapun sedari tadi tak berhenti tersenyum senang.

"Ohh, yang ini bagaimana Minie?" tanya Kyuhyun saat dirinya kesulitan menyambungkan salah satu bagian dari robot itu, iapun meminta bantuan kepada Changmin yang juga tengah sibuk merakit bagiannya.

"Itu dimasukin kesini, lalu ditarik." jawab Changmin memberitahu Kyuhyun. Setelahnya Kyuhyunpun mencoba mempraktekkan apa yang dikatakan Changmin, dan iapun memekik senang karena berhasil.

"Yess..berhasil!" pekik Kyuhyun girang dan setelahnya kembali melanjutkan rakitannya.

Nampaknya mereka sangat asik merakit, sampai-sampai tak ada percakapan apapun yang terdengar dari mereka. Changmin yang sibuk dengan robot warna merahnya, sementara Kyuhyun sibuk dengan robot berwarna biru.

"Ah ya Minie, apa Minie sudah lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah suasana hening yang beberapa menit terjadi, iapun sesekali menoleh kearah Changmin.

Sejujurnya ia merasa kesepian di sekolah tadi, walaupun berbeda kelas, namun setiap jam istirahat tiba pasti keduanya akan menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama. Jadi tadi saat Changmin tak sekolah, ia jadi merasa sepi tanpa kehadiran sahabat evilnya itu.

"Umm, Minie udah baikan koo. Ini buktinya Minie bisa main sama Kyunnie." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun ikut tersenyum. Yah, nampaknya sahabatnya itu memang benar-benar sudah sembuh. Dan ia yakin besok ia tak akan kesepian lagi di sekolah.

"Yess, berarti besok Minie udah bisa sekolah dong." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan tangannya keatas mengekspresikan kegembiraannya. Changminpun menganggukkan kepalanya juga ikut merasa senang.

"Hemm, pasti Joongie ahjumma merawat Minie dengan baik ne. Minie jadi cepet sembuh begini." kata Kyuhyun lagi tetap mempertahankan senyum diwajahnya.

Changminpun menoleh kearah Kyuhyun saat mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. Ne, ia tahu kalau ia bisa sembuh begini juga karena eommanya yang merawatnya dengan baik. Iapun teringat saat sang eomma memeluknya semalam, dan tak terasa senyumpun mengembang diwajahnya.

"Ne eomma merawat Minie dengan baik. Tadi eomma juga buatin Minie bubur kesukaan Minie." jawab Changmin masih sambil tersenyum. "Minie seneng soalnya eomma jadi perhatian lagi sama Minie." lanjutnya dan kini sambil menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

"Heumm! Kyunnie juga seneng kalo Minie seneng."

"Umm. Makanya sekarang Minie-"

"Ne?"

"Minie mau-"

::

..

YUNJAEMIN

..

::

Sementara itu, Yunho dan Siwon kini tengah berada diperjalanan kembali menuju kantor. Setelah tadi menghabiskan makan siang bersama di rumah Yunho, kini mereka sudah bersiap untuk kembali ke kantor.

"Emm, Yunho-ah, apa ada yang terjadi antara Jaejoong dan Changmin?" tanya Siwon ditengah perjalanan. Yah, ia merasa heran dengan sikap Changmin tadi. Bukannya ia tak melihat perubahan ekspresi Changmin saat Jaejoong masuk tadi. Namun ia hanya lupa menanyakannya karena terburj-buru kembali ke kantor.

Yunho hanya melirik sekilas kearah sang hyung, dan kemudian kembali memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada jalan dihadapannya. "Waeyo?"

"Ania, hanya saja tadi aku lihat ekspresi Changmin seketika berubah saat Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar. Dan lagi nada suara Changmin yang sangat berbeda ketika ia berbicara dengan kita tadinya." jawab Siwon yang memang butuh penjelasan atas ini semua.

Yunhopun menghela nafas sejenak, yah, tak ada salahnya menceritakan sedikit masalah keluarganya pada sang hyung. Siapa tahu hyungnya punya suatu ide yang bisa membantunya.

"Ne, memang ada sedikit masalah diantara Jaejoong dan Changmin, hingga Changmin menjadi kesal kepada Jaejoong." jawab Yunho dan membuat Siwon mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Masalah?"

"Ne. Kemarin Jaejoong tak sengaja membentak Changmin karena sudah melakukan kenakalan yang diluar batas. Dan Changmin merasa kesal dan akhirnya balik memusuhi Jaejoong."

"Kenakalan diluar batas? Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan hingga Jaejoong menjadi marah dan membentaknya begitu?"

"Sewakatu bermain petak umpet, Changmin sengaja menyuruh Jiyool untuk bersembunyi di lemari, dan setelahnya ia malah asik bermain game dengan Kyuhyun." kaya Yunho dan segera membuat Siwon memekik kaget.

"Mwo?"

"Dan Jaejoong menemukan Jiyool dalam keadaan menangis, ia panik dan tanpa sadar sudah memarahi Changmin dengan bentakan yang keras."

"Jadi begitu." kata Siwon paham setelah mendengar semua ceritanya.

"Yah tak ada yang salah disini. Changmin hanya ingin bermain game berdua dengan Kyuhyun sementara Jaejoong hanya panik karena melihat putrinya menangis begitu. Akupun mungkin akan berbuat seperti itu jika berada diposisi Jaejoong."

"..."

"..."

"Apa kau tak berbuat sesuatu supaya mereka berbaikan kembali?" tanya Siwon aetelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam.

Yunhopun melirik sekilas kearah Siwon dan tersenyum misterius setelahnya, "Anio. Aku yakin Jaejoong bisa mengatasi dengan caranya sendiri."

"Ah, ne arraseo."

"..."

"..."

"Hanya saja sekarang ada satu hal yang masih membuatku bingung hyung." kata Yunho bertepatan dengan mereka yang kini sudah sampai di depan Jung Corp.

Siwonpun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho saat mendengar dongsaengnya itu berbicara. "Ne? Mwoya?"

"Aku hanya bingung, bagaimana caranya agar Jiyool dan Changmin bisa bermain bersama. Karena selama ini Jiyool selalu memaksa Changmin agar mau bermain dengannya. Mungkin itu menjadi salah satu alasan sampai-sampai Changmin bisa menjahili Jiyool seperti itu."

"Ne benar juga. Mungkin saja itu bisa terjadi."

::

..

YUNJAEMIN

..

::

Jaejoong kini tengah sibuk membuat adonan cookies yang hendak dibuatnya untuk menemani Changmin dan Kyuhyun bermain. Iapun dengan semangat membuat cookies-cookies dengan berbagai macam bentuk. Setelah selesai membentuk adonan itu, kini ia mulai memasukkan adonan itu kedalam oven. Sementara menunggu cookies itu matang, iapun membuat minuman untuk bocah-bocah itu.

"Lebih baik aku buatkan mereka susu. Changmin sedari pagi belum meminum susu sama sekali." gumam Jaejoong saat kebingungan menentukan minuman apa yang sebaiknya ia buat. Setelah memutuskan membuat susu, iapun mulai menyipakan dua buah gelas berukuran sedang, dan mulai membuat susu untuk Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Ting

Suara mesin ovenpun berbunyi menandakan cookiesnya sudah matang. Segera Jaejoong mengeluarkan cookies itu dari dalam oven sebelum nantinya cookies itu berubah menjadi gosong. Setelah mengangkatnya, iapun menaruhnya keatas piring dan menyusunnya dengan rapi. Setelahnya iapun mengambil nampan dan menaruh piring berisi cookies itu disana.

"Tinggal susunya." gumam Jaejoong lagi dan mulai memindahkan gelas susu itu keatas nampan. "Jja, semoga mereka suka." lanjutnya lagi dan kini mulai berjalan pelan menuju kamar Changnin, sambil membawa nampan berisi beberapa cookies dan minuman buatannya tadi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Jaejoongpun kini sudah sampai didepan kamar Changmin, iapun kemudian hendak mengetuk pintu kamar putranya, namun-

"Ne eomma merawat Minie dengan baik. Tadi eomma juga buatin Minie bubur kesukaan Minie."

Suara Changmin segera terdengar dari dalam dan membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar putra. Iapun membuka perlahan pintu kamar putranya sedikit 'mengintip' apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh putranya itu.

"Minie seneng soalnya eomma jadi perhatian lagi sama Minie."

Deg

Kembali suara Changmin terdengar dan membuat Jaejoong tertegun. Yah, ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh putranya itu. Apalagi ia melihat senyum bahagia terukir jelas diwajah putranya itu.

"Heumm! Kyunnie juga seneng kalo Minie seneng."

Kali ini terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang menjawab perkataan Changmin, membuat Jaejoong diam-diam tersenyum manis. Ah, akhirnya. Apakah putranya sudah mau memaafkan dirinya? Semoga saja.

"Umm. Makanya sekarang Minie-"

Kembali terdengar suara Changmin, namun kali ini ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Jaejoong tak terasa mencengkram erat nampan yang dibawanya. Penasaran dengan kata apa yang akan dikatakan oleh putranya itu.

"Ne?"

"Minie mau-"

"..."

"..."

"Minie mau maafin eomma."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong berpacu cepat saat mendengar kalimat Changmin tadi. Ia tak salah dengar bukan? Putranya, putranya mau memaafkannya?

Iapun semakin mencengkram erat nampan yang dibawanya. Sedikit bergetar dan menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. Bukan, ia bukan sedih namun ia terlalu bahagia, sampai-sampai ia menangis begini.

"Minie, hiks."

Dan Jaejoongpun tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Airmata kebahagiaanpun menetes dari mata bulatnya. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka Changmin akan memaafkannya. Walaupun ia belum mendengar langsung dari Changmin, namun ia sangat yakin, kalau sebentar lagi hubungannya dengan Changmin akan segera membaik.

Srett

Jaejoongpun dengan segera mengusap airmatanya. Ia tak ingin ketahuan sudah menguping pembicaraan Changmin tadi. Iapun menghemuskan nafas pelan, sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu kamar Changmin dan masuk ke dalam.

Ceklekk

"Minie, ini eomma bawakan cemilan dan susu." kata Jaejoong dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju tempat tidur Changmin lalu menaruh nampan yang dibawanya diatas meja nakas.

Sementara Changmin hanya melihat Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia terus menatap sang eomma, nampaknya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun ia masih ragu.

"Kka, dimakan ne. Eomma sudah membuatkannya untuk kalian tadi. Kka, makanlah." kata Jaejoong lagi sambil menyodorkan piring berisi cookies itu pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun mengangguk dan mengambil satu cookies, kemudian mengigitnya pelan dan mengunyahnya. Sebelum akhirnya menelannya dan berseru girang.

"Umm, mashita. Ahjumma yang membuatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun dan mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"Geuraeyo. Ahjumma yang membuatnya tadi. Eotte? Joha?"

"Umm, johayo." jawab Kyuhyun dan kembali mengambil satu cookies lagi. Ah, nampaknya Kyuhyun juga sudah melupakan kesalahan Jaejoong dulu.

"Minie, wae?" tanya Jaejoong saat Changmin sama sekali tak mengambil cookies yang dibuatnya. Iapun sempat berfikir jika Changmin masih belum memaafkannya, dan yang tadi dikatakan Changmin hanyalah suatu imajinasinya saja. Namun-

Srett

Tap

Tap

Tap

Brukkk

"Eomma~ hiks..eomma..eomma.."

Dan Changminpun malah menangis setelah tadi sebelumnya ia turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju Jaejoong lalu menubruk kencang tubuh sang eomma.

"Hiks..eomma..eomma..hiks..Minie..hiks..Minie." Changmin semakin terisak, entahlah. Namun sepertinya ia merasa menyesal telah bersikap acuh kepada eommanya.

"Ne Minie. Uljimayo~" Jaejoongpun kini balik memeluk tubuh Changmin dan mendekapnya dengan erat. "Mianhaeyo. Eomma neomu mianhae." ucap Jaejoong lagi meminta maaf kepada putranya. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk meminta maaf pada Changmin.

"Maafkan eomma kemarin membentakmu ne. Eomma menyesal, sangat menyesal. Minie mau maafin eomma kan?" tanya Jaejoong masih sambil memeluk erat tubuh Changmin. Tak terasa ia juga ikut meneteskan airmatanya.

"Hiks..eomma..hiks..ani..Minie mianhae.."

"Uljimayo, uljima. Eomma sedih kalau melihat Minie menangis begini. Kka, uljimayo." kata Jaejoong lagi dan perlahan mendorong tubuh Changmin, dan setelahnya iapun mengusap lelehan airmata dipipi putranya itu.

"Uljimayo changi."

"Hiks..ne..eomma..Minie mau..hiks..maafin eomma..hiks.." kata Changmin ditengah isakannya. Iapun menatap Jaejoong dengan matanya yang memerah dan ingus yang meleper diwajah bulatnya.

Jaejoongpun tersenyum dan mengangguk senang. Akhirnya, akhirnya Changmin mau memaafkannya. Ia sangat bersyukur, sangat bersyukur.

"Gomawo ne. Gomawo~" ucap Jaejoong dan tersenyum cerah. Iapun kembali membawa tubuh montok Changmin kedalam pelukannya sambil sesekali mencium kepala Changmin dengan sayang.

"Umm, saranghae eomma."

"Nado saranghae, nae adeul."

Dan Jaejoongpun terus mendekap erat tubuh Changmin, mengungkapkan kepada putranya itu bahwa ia sangat menyayangi sang putra. Iapun terus mencium kepala Changmin bertubi-tubi dengan senyum yang senantiasa selalu terlukis diwajahnya.

Changminpun demikian. Ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya kearah Jaejoong dan balas memeluk tubuh sang eomma. Diusapkannya kepalanya didada Jaejoong mencari kenyamanan yang semenjak kemarin tak didapatkannya. Senyumpun selalu menghiasi wajah bulatnya.

Ah, akhirnya kesalah pahaman eomma dan aegya itu selesai sudah. Semoga setelah ini Jaejoong bisa menepati kata-katanya dan tak akan kembali menyakiti hati cast cilik kita a.k.a Changmin.

Sementara dua ibu anak dihadapannya tengah saling berpelukan erat, Kyuhyun yang tadinya asik memakan cookies buatan Jaejoong tiba-tiba juga ikut terisak pelan. Yah, ia jadi teringat sang eomma yang masih berada diluar kota bersama sang appa, dan alhasil iapun malah menangis merasa iri dengan Changmin.

"Hikss..hiks..hiks.."

"Eh?"

Jaejoongpun terkejut karena mendengar suara lirihan Kyuhyun, iapun segera menokeh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah mengucek-ngucek matanya menghilangkan sisa airmata yangtumoah di wajahnya.

"Aigoo Kyunnie waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong penuh perhatian dan sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya pada Changmin. Ia tak tahu kenapa Kyuhyun bisa sampai menangis begitu, tapi nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu(?)tak bisa tenang jika mendengar seorang anak menangis begitu.

"Hiks..aniiyo..hiks..Kyunnie..hiks..Kyunnie kangen eomma..huwee..hiks..hiks..huwee.."

Dan tangis Kyuhyunpun semakin lama malah semakin keras, membuat Jaejoong sedikit panik karena tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan menangis.

"Aigoo, ujima.. Yahh, uljima Kyunnie. Sini, peluk ahjumma saja ne. Kka, kemari."

Jaejoongpun merentangkan tangannya dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk memeluknya. Ia tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang menangis begini. Sangat jarang ia melihat sahabat putranya itu menangis begini.

Srett

Brukkk

"Huwee..ahjumma~~"

"Ne ne, uljima ne. Kka, Minie juga peluk Kyunnie sama-sama." kata Jaejoong lagi dan segera setelahnya Changminpun juga menubruk pelan tubuh Jaejoong dan merangkul sang sahabat yang juga tengah memeluk sang eomma.

"Eomma saranghae~"

"Hiks..ahjumma saranghae~"

"Nado saranghae changiya~ Aigoo putra-putraku yang manis~"

Dan merekapun terus berpelukan bersama, saling merangkul dan membagi kebahagiaan bersama. Ah, bahagianya mereka. Semoga setelah ini tak akan ada lagi kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara Jaejoong dan Changmin dan semoga keluarga kecil YunJaeMin bahagia selamanya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Emmm..annyeong~~ #garuk kepala

Jeongmal mianhae bagi keterlambatan updatenya #nyengirkuda

Otte? Apakah ceritanya ngegantung? XD yes, ngegantung banget.. Mianhae, saya juga sadar ini ngegantung.. maka dari itu saya mengganti kata Owari jadi TBC.. Mungkin tadi sudah baca bisa tau hal itu..

Dan saya mau berterimakasih kepada guest (purple) sebagai review pertama yang masuk. Gomawo karena sudah menyadarkan saya, sehingga saya tahu kesalahan saya.. sekali lagi mianhae yeoreobeun!

Akhirnya Jaejoong dan Changmin berbaikan.. Huwaa.. Nangis terharu.. Ngiri banget sama adegan terakhir JaeMinKyu yang berpelukan begitu.. Saya juga mau tuh.. Hehee #laripelukDongwoon

Satu masalah sudah selesai.. Tinggal satu masalah lagi, emm, bukan masalah sih yah tepatnya.. Tapi tepatnya memberi pengertian pada Changmin.. Hehe.. #nyengir

Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal dan bertahan sampai sekarang, dan terus menunggu kelanjutannya.. Jeongmal khamsahamnida buat :

**PURPLE KIMlee | MPREG Lovers | Vic89 | SimviR | Zen Ikkika | princesssparkyu | queen harkyu | teukiangle | Artemis Jung | Chiti | lee Chunnie | Ai Rin Lee | Pumpkins yellow | Guest | Guest | Guest | miss leeanna | Yuan Lian | kikiikyumin | yunjae05 | meyy-chan | diya1013 | kiki aquamarine| Dhea Kim | AulChan12 | Narita Putri | rinayunjaerina | MaxMin | de | yoon HyunWoon | DahsyatNyaff | akiramia44 | Dennis Park | azahra88 | ShinJiWoo920202 | KJhwang | diahmiftachulningtyas | misschokyulate2 | Shim JaeCho | Guest | Guest | farla23 | minjae boo | sugar day | edogawa ruffy | AyuClouds69 | narayejae | adityaaja** **| jaejae1123 | 7D | Oh Luna | Himawari23 | csyoungie | lee sunri hyun | nanajunsu | GuestYunjae | kkuon | guest | dwi yuliani562 | Guest | Guest | okoyunjae | overdokai | Guest | Haruka Elf137 | Kim RyeoSung342409 | jjbear | iasshine | ClouDyRyeoRez | eunwoo | abcdELF | Guest | Dhiannt | Yasmine amira | Dolphien imoets | Nunu love jyj | YumiChwang | Amanda jj | Lt | Jaesa Jung | min | CuteCat88 | Guest | asdfghjkl | diananostory | kimfida62 | birin rin | Michelle Jung | YunjaeDDiction | kim wiwin9 | Guest Yunjae | lee minji elf | Elzha luv changminie | pembaca | Guest | Merry Jung | Anisa Phantomhive | Guest | yunjaemin lover | Oktavian | Zahra32 | Anik0405 | puput | Guest | Zheyra Sky | auliaJC | Hyunie Yunnie | ruixi | GOMCH46 | oom komariah 921 | Guest | Mrachs | Guest | Guest | cha yeoja hongki | ifa p arunda | jonginDO | cindy Shim07 | Chanty cassie | love yunjaemin | Guest | kentut bau | Kim Jae Eun | Guest | shanzec | lipminnie**

Jangan lupa tinggalkan kesan kalian lagi ne untuk chap ini ^^

Minna review onegaishimasu~~

.

Denpasar, 13 September 2014


End file.
